Human Sexuality 101
by rbsschess
Summary: Prof. Cullen wonders if he has found his next submissive in his Human Sexuality class, but she has been right before him for years unnoticed.  He finally sees her but will it be too late? My entry for the It Ain't All About Love & Sex Short Story Contest
1. September's Entries

**It Ain't All About Love & Sex**

**PenName: rbsschess**

**Title: Human Sexuality 101**

**Chapter Count: 5**

**Rating: NC-17 or M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Professor Cullen wonders if he has found his next submissive in his Human Sexuality class, but she has been right before him for years unnoticed. When he finally sees her will it be too late?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Beta'd By: My sister, she's not a FF member.**

Chapter 1

"Hello class. I am Dr. Edward Cullen and this is Human Sexuality 101. Let me say for those of you who enrolled thinking this was an easy class with free porno I suggest you withdraw now. We will be covering anatomy of the human body, how male and females react to each other, the role the mind plays in sexuality, the different levels of sexuality in the real world and yes the mechanics of sex and how to please a partner. You will also be expected to keep a journal. This can be anything you want it to be, I am not looking for a retelling of your sex encounters. I want your thoughts on sexuality, sensuality, sex if you want to add that and the different nuisances those encounters bring to your life. From brushing against someone's hand, unwanted attention from someone who won't take no for answer, pleasuring yourself, satisfying and unsatisfying sexual experiences. This course is your chance to learn about sexuality in all forms and how it influences your life and decisions.

The journals will be submitted anonymously and I will be the only one to read them. After class see my TA, Mr. Whitlock, he will assign you a number. Your journals are due the last class of the month from now until December, so you will be turning them in 4 times and they will be worth 30% of your final grade. They will be given back when you take your final exam. To keep them anonymous I will not know who was given which number. When they are due you will simply stack them on top of the table, I will read them, makes notes and assign a grade. The grades will be given to Mr. Whitlock and he will log them in, never having seen the journals. They next class they will be placed back on the table and you can pick them up then. Any questions? Good let's get started."

The end of September was approaching and it was time for the students to turn in the journals. I knew they would be all over the place. In general the women's would be filled with love and romance, unless she was let's say very experienced then they seemed determined to let me know how good in bed they were. Some would outright proposition me and in others I would be able to feel the embarrassment in their writing. The men would no doubt be a retelling of all their encounters for the month in an almost bragging fashion. If I was lucky one or two students would truly understand the purpose of the journal, to explore the things they found sensual and sexual and to recognize the signals that were given in everyday life. Human sexuality was more than sex and few people realized that especially in college.

I was reading the journals and it was as I expected. In most it was easy to tell if it was a man or a woman writing by the content. I had two classes with about 50 students in each, after the first 20 journals I was tired of reading about the number of different partners they had and positions they had sex in. It was all about the parties and the hook ups, not what I was hoping for but what I expected. At 34 was I expecting too much from a group of 18-22 year olds, obviously I was until I read journal # 57. None of the entries were dated but there were large gaps in between writing that told me each was a new entry, this person understood the meaning behind the assignment.

_I took this class to find out if something is wrong with me. I think about sex but it doesn't consume me and everything in society screams that at 22 it should consume me but it doesn't. Am I just old fashioned because I don't want to roll in and out of bed with interchangeable people or am I weird? Friends seem to think I am weird because I don't want to flaunt my body or get drunk every weekend and roll into bed with the biggest dick offered to me. Are they friends? I'm not sure anymore, they used to be before they saw me as a project that needed to be fixed or just get laid. Is it odd to want a connection, besides a sexual one, with a person first, to want to know something besides the fact that they are 'hot'? People seem to think so. Live a little they say, college is meant to have fun and experiment before going out into the real world. You'll have plenty of time to settle down later, lighten up and just enjoy life. Will the person I settle down with understand this? How can I expect them to respect me when I don't think I will respect myself if I act this way? Is it that unusual for someone my age to want something more than someone that just sees and wants my body? Aren't I more than my body and a way for them to get off?_

I was surprised. It looked as if this person would definitely enjoy the class and understood what the journal was about, a journey of self discovery.

_I worry I gave the wrong impression in the last entry. I am not a virgin. I have had sex with two people; both would be considered serious relationships. I lost my virginity to a boy I had known and loved my entire life. He loved me to, I know he did. I felt his love every time he touched me, even if that touch was just his hand on my back. I was his first also and when we made love the awe on his face at the pleasure he gave me, it was...there aren't words. The first time was a fumbling, embarrassing, painful mess that we laughed about later. It was the love and respect we had for each other that allowed us to laugh about it and then do it again, a little better an hour later. We had two years together as partners and in that time we explored each other bodies fully without the embarrassment of the first time. Nothing was off limits as long as we both wanted it and believe me we did both want it. He was my protector and I was happiest seeing him happy. Is it wrong to want that again? He was killed on the night of his graduation by a drunk driver because rather then have my side of the car be hit he swerved and the driver's door took the impact head on. Did I lose my soul mate at 17? Is that why I feel this way? Will I always feel this way? Is it wrong or tempting fate to want the same thing again, knowing it will never be exactly the same? Is it wrong to want a man to touch me with reverence just one more time? _

Normally I didn't write any comments until the end of the new entries but this person had shared more in two entries then I would get from some people all semester. This was the last entry on this page; I decided to comment in this journal as I went along.

**You are not weird or necessarily old fashioned. You obviously have experienced love and a fulfilling sexual relationship, respect and stay true to yourself - it is the only way to be happy and fulfilled.**

_My friends 'ho'd me up' and dragged me out tonight. I hated it. I have been thinking about what was said in class and I think I am a privately sexual person. I don't hate my body. I know I have a nice body, the hours I spend in the gym attest to that but I don't like putting it on display. On the other hand I love wearing sexy lingerie, matching bras and panties. I love La Perla, Victoria's Secret, Agent Provocateur - I love it all. But I wear that for me, because it makes me feel good. That is why I think my sexuality is more on the private side. I would like to have someone to share it with but I don't wear it for them. Does that make me more or less confident than the people who flaunt their bodies or am I more confident in the fact that I am more than just my body? I wonder? Although I have to admit I loved dressing for him. When he would pick my clothes or unwrap me slowly to see what I had on underneath just for him, I still get shivers sometimes remembering. It has been five years and if I close my eyes I can remember how it felt when he would graze his fingers under my cheekies and softly bite my ass or how he would caress my folds as he was removing what he called my ass floss. Sometimes when my friends are on me to get laid or just let loose I want to tell them I am plenty loose. They think they are so experienced sexually, they have no idea what kink is. They have never been tied to the hood with their own thong and worked over, when they do that come talk to me about kink. But even that was private, taking place in the woods and he never explained to anyone what the extra latch on his hood was for, only we knew what its purpose was. Do they have that level of trust with the different men they sleep with? I doubt it._

Now I was certain the writer was a woman and how wrong was it that I was getting a hard on thinking about someone wearing La Perla. I love the sexy matching sets. She was being vague about her sexual past but I had the sense her tastes ran darker than any of her friends could imagine. She struck me as the type of woman one would be vanilla in public and a slut in the bedroom, the best kind of woman in my opinion.

_This is due in a few days and I wonder if I am getting this assignment correct or not. I know you said there is no right or wrong but still I am bothered. Sometimes I feel as if I was born in the wrong century. Why couldn't I have been born at the turn of the century when men revered and took care of their women? Not in a controlling way but in the way of 'I am the man and as the man it is my job to take care of you'. That sounds very anti-feminist but I want that sometimes. I want to be the woman to someone's man. I want to trust someone to give myself over to them fully. I loved when he would take control, using my body for his pleasure. Nothing would make me cum harder then knowing he got pleasure from my body and feeling him release in me. To this day I have to remember his voice as he commanded me to cum before I can when I am using a toy. He never allowed me to use them by myself and it is a rule I still remember. Am I abnormal because thinking about that thrills me? I know my need to please is what allows my friends to talk me into doing things that go against my grain, does that add or subtract from my sexuality? Because I believe on some level even friendships affect our sexuality. I'm definitely weird and I know your comments will just reinforce that point._

I was shocked. This woman was a natural submissive and didn't realize it or maybe she did but because of their age she didn't know what to call it. She was looking for a Dom, a man to her woman. I would have to make it a point to pay close attention to her journal; I did not want her getting mixed up in the wrong type of relationship.

**You are on the right track, it does seem as if private sexuality is more to your liking and people show confidence in different ways. Be true to yourself. Wanting to be a 'woman to someone's man' is not a bad thing but beware of the men who will take advantage it. Any type of relationship, including friendships have the potential to affect sexuality if you allow it. You are not weird, you are very normal and more in tune with your sexuality than most. I find it refreshing.**

I finished with all the journals and printed the sheet to give to Jasper to record the grades. At the next class I stacked the journals on the table for the students to retrieve and was careful to place #57 at the bottom of one stack. As wrong as it was I wanted to know whose journal it was. I couldn't get some of her comments out of my mind and a faceless woman tied to the hood of a car by a thong starred in my morning sessions this weekend. At the end of class I told the students to come collect their journals. One of the students called me aside to ask questions. Ms. Denali was going to be a problem. I recognized the book she was holding as one of the ones that had been filled with fantasies about me, not going to happen. By the time I shot her down nicely and returned to the table #57 was gone and so were most of the students. Damn, maybe next month.


	2. October's Entries

Chapter 2

As October progressed I found myself paying attention to the women in my HS 101 classes, I was trying to figure out who was writing journal #57. I told myself it was because she actually understood the assignment and was using the class to explore herself instead of hoping to see porno and an easy A. My class was many things but an easy A wasn't one of them.

Over the course of the month I was able to narrow #57 down to about 20 women. I was able to eliminate most because I had seen them with their journals either in class or during office hours and none of them where #57. Some I checked off because they were so outspoken and sexual in class but in a crude, crass way and I was fairly sure she would not behave that way. As she stated she was more privately sexual and I was sure did not do crass. Never in my 10 years of teaching had I tried to figure out who a journal belonged to, what made this woman different? I wasn't sure but something did.

What did I hope to have happen once I figured out who she was? I didn't know but I found myself hoping she would be as unique as I thought she would be.

I was looking forward to her journal this month. In her entries before she had taken what was talked about in class and applied it to her own quest in self discovery. This month we had discussed some of the extreme kink in sexual behavior: bestiality, necrophilia, and infantilism. We also covered some of the less extreme kink: S&M, BDSM and good old fashioned bondage. I was particularly interested in reading her thoughts on BDSM and bondage. I recognized her as a submissive, did she recognize her submissive nature? Is that why I was so curious about her, was her woman calling out to my man?

The day the journals were due I was able to discount five more woman as they handed theirs to me personally. The one I was waiting for was placed on the table with a group of about eight others by Ms. Malloy. That led me to believe the woman was in my afternoon class. If that was true I could narrow it down further but I needed to wait and be sure it was picked up again in the afternoon class, at this point I was only crossing them off the list if I had absolutely no doubt it was not her.

I took the journals home with me for the weekend and sat in my study holding # 57 in my hands trying to determine if I wanted to read it first or if I would use it break up the normal college escapades I would be reading about. I decide to save it for when I had enough of the others and that didn't take long. After reading 25 retellings of either college fuck fests or student/teacher fantasies I was ready for #57. I mean did they not realize I knew the teacher thing was about me even if they never said a name. Two of the journals were a little frightening because I was sure they were written by men, they sounded almost stalkerish and I didn't swing that way. So I grabbed a beer, #57 and settled in to my chair.

_I must say it took me days to open this once it was back in my hands. I expected to find the word freak and then be told how far off base I was in this assignment. I was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen. Being raised with a sexually and emotionally repressed father and a mother that is too free with everything including sex I have always known that growing up I didn't have good examples of relationships sexual or otherwise. It felt good to know I had somehow managed to figure it out on my own, to a point anyway._

_I thought back over the past month's classes as a whole and realized that most people, at least those my age, don't see the sensuality or sexuality in sex let alone other things. I still don't understand the attraction to random sex, not that I judge those who do but it is not for me. I mean if it is all about the hook up then do they ever experience the slow burn of having your partner idly rubbing your hip bone with his thumb as you watch TV or the tingling in their fingers when they slowly run those fingers over his six pack playing with the hair of his happy trail lost in thought because the silence is that comfortable. If it is all about 'getting off' do they take the time to notice how his back muscles flex and roll with every thrust, how his slight angle change hits the spot that instantly scrambles my brain or how when I touch the place we are joined he groans because my fingers are also sliding along his slickened cock and it is another unexpected sensation in a sea of them. I forget the author but one quote is stuck in my mind_. _"__Sex is more than an act of pleasure, its' the ability to be able to feel so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it's almost breathtaking to the point you feel you can't take it. And at this moment you're a part of them.__" With that quote in mind I can't help but ask the question._

_Which one of us is missing out, the girl looking for the random hook up or the one who longs for more, me?_

I had to set her journal down after the first entry. My mind was full of things she described but I was the man with a faceless girl. I had my share of random hook ups in college and since then, would I find it awkward to explain my sexual history to someone I wanted to build a life with. I had never thought so but now I was rethinking that assumption. I would have a hard time explaining it to this woman and for reasons I didn't want to examine yet it bothered me that she may think less of me because of my past.

**Are you sure you are 22? You seem very insightful about things. Most college students enjoy the instant gratification of random sex and society today makes that more of the norm than the exception. As I said before be true to yourself and it sounds as if you are. Questioning yourself is normal and leads to self discovery. It doesn't sound as if you are altering your basic self and that is very important, do not do something you will regret just to be able to say you did it and that includes sexual experiences.**

As I read over her entry and my note I found myself feeling envious of a dead 17 year old boy. If he had the same feelings about their sexual experiences as she had he was a very lucky boy indeed.

_I sit in class and listen to the way students talk about their partners and how they talk about you. Is sex just sex? I mean if it is just about the orgasm that can be achieved without a partner and often in a more satisfying way. But the fact that they look for a partner, even different ones, doesn't that also mean they want some type of connection? Granted when you bed hop it is a superficial physical one but still a connection, no? I am not sure, I hope we touch on that more in class later. So it is ironic that today's class deals with bestiality, infantilism and that sort of kink. The class was snickering about the bestiality but a point that should have been made was that often some of the most cruel and hideous beasts are in fact human. I suppose you are thinking I should have made that point myself if I feel it is important but some things hit to close to home to be able to discuss rationally in a classroom._

_My second relationship taught me about bestiality, having sex with an animal that sums up my time with him. It wasn't the physical acts done to me that had me considering ending it all it was the fact that I made it so easy to be taken advantage of. I think we should touch on that in class, the guilt sometimes associated with sex. It can be stifling, trust me. In my defense we started out consensual and each of us found what we were looking for in the arrangement, or so I thought. When he wanted more than I could give he decided to take what he could get while showing me the error in my thinking and that was not consensual. The guilt came from thinking I should have read the situation better but hindsight is 20/20. It took some time to realize the guilt was not mine alone._

I had no idea what to say. She said it was a relationship so it probably wasn't date rape but obviously it was some form of rape. She called him an animal, it was not consensual. But guilt, we would be touching on that later when we discussed religion and sex. Why would she think she made it easy for him? Why did this make me so angry? Of course I don't want any woman raped or made to do things against her will but this felt as if it had been done to my woman. My rage was amplified. How was it possible I was growing attached to this woman? I knew almost nothing about her but a part of me wanted what she had already experienced...love. I laid the journal down and went to bed. I couldn't deal with anymore tonight.

I dreamed of making love to a woman in my bed. When she trailed her fingers down my chest my muscles clinched. I couldn't see her face, her long hair was draped around her but when she ran her tongue up my cock my entire body shivered. This was making love, she loved me, and it showed in every touch, every sigh and every whisper along my body. I have fucked plenty of women but never have I made love to a woman. This wasn't sex, this was several levels up from sex and it had never felt this good. I wanted to cum so bad and then the dream changed.

She was cuffed to my cross and I was pounding into her from behind one hand teasing her clit and the other pulling on her nipple clamps and she loved it. As I ran my hand down her body I was in awe of how much this woman loved me. She submitted to me in every way because she loved me and I loved her. Yes the sex was animalistic but I was not an animal with her, I loved her and I felt the hum between us intensify with every stroke. I woke up right as I was cumming on my chest. What the fuck? I couldn't even remember the last time I had a wet dream. I cleaned myself up and fell into a dreamless sleep - thank god.

I found myself back in my study the next afternoon staring at #57's journal and thinking back to my dreams. What was this woman doing to me and more importantly why? I didn't even know who this woman was, why was she taking over my thoughts? I shook my head and continued with her journal.

_I was surprised at people's response to the classes this week. They are so narrow minded and uninformed but worse are the ones who dabble and then try to speak with authority about the lifestyle. I am a submissive, I know this about myself._

So she did know she was submissive. Does she already have a Dom?

_Once I managed to remove myself from a BDSM relationship that turned abusive I thought I would never do it again. But being a submissive is not something I can turn on and off it is who I am. I have seen relationships that are on a purely sexual level and one that is between a BDSM married couple and when engaged in properly it can be a beautiful thing to see. I have no tolerance for the people who insist it is about beating women or degrading women, they have no idea what they are talking about. I don't even blame anyone for my relationship turning abusive, as I said I made it easy, I should have done my research on my own but I trusted the person and that was almost a mistake I couldn't take back._

_I understand the men in class thinking that just tying up someone makes it BDSM, they are too busy thinking with the little head instead of the one on their shoulders. I am always surprised that people don't realize the sub holds all the power, if it is true BDSM. I have to admit I miss it. I miss feeling the ropes biting gently into my skin, the way they tighten or loosen depending on my movements. But mostly I miss the security that comes from the trust I have in letting someone have me entirely at their mercy. I miss it, I crave it but I am not sure I can place that level of trust in some one again. Yet still, I miss it._

_What did not surprise me was the lack of actual knowledge people have about the level of commitment a BDSM lifestyle entails. This is not rolling in and out bed with people. It takes focus and reading the signals your partner is sending. As I said I miss it. I miss having someone know my limits better than I do. I miss the sense of pride and accomplishment that stems from knowing you pleased your Dom and not just sexually. This is what my friends would not understand, if they knew this part of me they would run for the hills. Their kink is child's play compared to my kink._

She was a sub. I was having a tough time getting past that fact. Had I seen her at any of the munches? As I thought back I didn't remember seeing any of my students there. I hadn't had a sub in over a year, no one fit the bill but I had played at the club and parties. No I was sure I had not met this woman but had I seen her and overlooked her. Maybe she was getting back into the life after her relationship.

**BDSM is often misinterpreted and misunderstood. But, as you said, it can also be very beautiful between two consenting adults. If being a submissive is who you are then you will not be able to deny your nature for long, when you are ready to try again be sure to do so in a safe environment. Remember that trust is earned and a good Dom will understand your need to go slowly. You must also realize that were you to become involved in a D/s relationship again it may be almost impossible to keep that from your friends depending on the arrangement.**

I read over my comments and hoped I hadn't given too much away. I would need to pay more attention to the dozen or so women I thought could be #57 and then look for her at the munch coming up next month. I didn't pay enough attention to know if she had been at last month's.

_*Sigh* It is with a heavy heart that I admit - people are stupid. Not just stupid but fucking stupid. At one point during class I wanted to stand up and yell 'move on people, you think he is beating her well it is consensual - she loves it - move on' and why do they all assume the D is a man? Men need to get over themselves. Maybe you need to get more in depth on this topic in class, if they knew the amount paperwork involved in these relationships they would shut up. Contracts, limits, safe words - pain sluts love pain, move along now. I know myself well enough to know I am not a pain slut. I do admit I love the feel the crop on my ass and the flogger as it licks at my thighs but the cane is too much for me unless it is harsh punishment and never a cat o' nine. Many people I am sure do not find that sexual or sensual but I find it to be both. A good Dom can place a flogger stroke with such precision that it wraps around the torso almost in an embrace._

_I think I am an anomaly. Even though I am a submissive I still want to have that connection with someone that is something more than just physical. I guess I want it all - someone to love and the BDSM lifestyle. I know it will be very hard to achieve but not impossible. I know a few couples who make it work. Will I really have to give up part of who I am at some point? Is it that unrealistic to say I want both or to hope that I can find a husband and Dom in one man? People seem to think so but I hope not. I don't want to settle for less, I think I deserve it. Happiness. _

I understood what she meant about the sexual and sensual side of flogging someone. The way they would arch into the strike and accept it with a moan, it can be a very sensual experience. I didn't know much about this woman but I had a feeling that our limits would be a pretty close match. I needed to find out who she was.

**You make valid points and I agree most of the comments in class come from a lack of information. But it is up to them to go and discover if this is something they want for themselves. You will always encounter people who don't understand, learn to not let it bother you. It is not unrealistic to want one man to fulfill both needs, keep looking do not settle. Settling will not ensure your happiness and I think you deserve it too.**

I read the rest of the journals and one caught my attention. It was written by a male and he mentioned a woman in the class that seemed opinionated but shy because she didn't voice them even though you could see she wanted to. I began to wonder if he was talking about my #57 and I was starting to think of her as mine.

I once again sat the journals on the table with 57's on the bottom of a stack and after the morning class it was still there. I felt pretty sure she was in the afternoon class. I made a note of the 5 women in the morning class I felt 57 could be but decided to concentrate on my afternoon class. As the students were filing up to pick up their journals Tanya Denali pulled me into a conversation trying to hit on me again. I only half listened to her as I paid attention to who was left in the room. I wasn't able to see who picked it up as there were 10 students looking at the journals but when I noticed it missing there were only brunettes left in the room. I had narrowed it down to 2 women. I needed to find out what I could about them to figure out who #57 was. I couldn't place a name with either face so I decided I would start there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**A/N: I had the journal entries in another font that FF didn't support so I put them in italics now. I also revised Chapter 1 to show this. Thanks for being patient.**


	3. November's Entries

Chapter 3

The past month had been interesting in and out of class. In class we had been discussing anatomy, masturbation and self gratification. The discussion had turned lively a few times when we were discussing erogenous zones and how much to guide your lover to what you like. I assumed everyone would touch on those discussions in their journals. Some people were all for telling a person exactly what you wanted in bed and others felt that it should be a journey of discovery. Ms. Denali made it a point to ask me which I preferred, I didn't answer her but thought she wouldn't be able to handle me if I was being vanilla, to see me as a Dom would scare her off sex forever.

There wasn't assigned seating in either class so I tried listening to the other students. I figured out one was Angela Weber first. I heard someone call her name and I verified she was the only Angela in either class. Looking around I realized there were two brunettes left that I didn't know there names, one I had already ruled out because she was very forward but I refused to cross her off totally until I knew her name. That meant the other brunette who could be my 57 was either Jessica Stanley or Isabella Swan.

When I went to this month's munch I saw the one that I didn't think was # 57 as soon as I walked in and she was as forward as ever. Her eyes went wide when she saw me and I knew what would be in her next journal so I didn't bother introducing myself to her. I was sure she would tell everyone she knew how her Human Sexuality professor was into BDSM, this was one of the misfortunes of being in the community and teaching at the university. The rules clearly stated she should keep her mouth shut but she was too excited at seeing me to do that, I silently prayed she didn't blurt it out in the middle of the next class. I had been mingling for two hours and was on my way out when I saw the one I hoped was 57. She was gorgeous and I watched the crowd as she walked through and approached a table of subs. Several people looked shocked to see her, they obviously knew her somehow and I heard several people welcome her back. How had I never seen her before?

If I was honest I didn't truly notice her until I started looking for #57. She sat in the back of the lecture hall, kept to herself behind her laptop and in hindsight I can say probably did what she could to remain in the background and still observe everything. In class she didn't dress anything like she was now. For class it was sweats or jeans and a large hoodie and I realized that was another way she took the focus off of herself in class. Now she was still dressed modestly in a mini skirt and lovely deep blue blouse that looked wonderful against her pale skin and chestnut hair. Her hair, that was different also. In class she always wore it up with a pencil or two sticking out and she also wore glasses. Now her hair was down, in loose curls that looked to almost touch her hips and no glasses. If I had not been paying such close attention in class trying to figure out who 57 was I never would have believed they were the same woman.

I moved to a corner where I could watch her interactions without her knowledge and I did watch her for over an hour. She was lovely. As I watched her conversations with other subs and Dom's I picked up on things she had written in her journals. The way friends influenced our sexuality. She was a very sensual, sexual person without even trying to be. The way her hand would touch someone's shoulder as she spoke if she walked up behind them, the way her fingers lingered on the hand of a friend that looked upset during a conversation and the subtle way her demeanor shifted when she spoke to a Dom. I watched her work her way through the crowd being patient with newbies that seemed to genuinely want more information about the lifestyle versus the ones who appeared to just have a weird curiosity about things. I wasn't surprised by her observations, her journals showed how observant she was and how well she read people. For someone who only had one D/s relationship and not a good one I was surprise at how at ease she was specifically with these people. She had been around someone of these people a while to be this comfortable. Why hadn't I noticed her before?

Now that I knew who she was I seemed to notice her everywhere, I literally ran into her coming out of the music store one day, knocking her down. When she took my offered hand to help her stand I felt an electric shock and jumped back, dropping her on her ass again. I just looked at her then turned and walked away. Way to go douche bag I scolded myself later but I have never had that reaction to a woman before that is why I acted that way but my subconscious wouldn't let he off the hook that easily, keep telling yourself that buddy is what it was saying. She continued to star in my fantasies but was no longer faceless. The dreams seemed so real as I imagined her touching my body with the casual touches I had seen her give others. I also learned to sleep with a towel close to my bed if I didn't want to change my sheets every morning.

Towards the end of the month my dreams changed subtly. They were still very sexually explicit but instead of starting out that way they now started with us at dinner or sitting and talking on my couch. As I observed her more I found myself guessing about her personality, what she liked to read, the music she liked, the movies and I wanted to know those things about her. My need to know her mind was almost as arousing as my need to know her body. Never in my 34 years had I felt so attuned to another human being.

The day arrived to hand in the journals and the forward one I had seen at the munch made it a point of letting know which one was hers. I was right she was not my #57. I didn't see Isabella put hers in the stack but I knew it would be there when I took them home for the weekend. As I had done before I planned on using her journal to break up the mind numbing crap the other students wrote about. If I less ethical I would skip some journals altogether but I couldn't in good conscious do that. After reading 30 journals about how many times they could get themselves or their partners off without having intercourse and how only they where able to unlock the mysteries of the male/female body and only they could make someone respond that way I found myself reaching for #57. It never ceased to amaze me how each year those students thought they were the one that knew everything and did it best. Ah to have the arrogance of youth.

_I remember that in the September entries you asked if I was really 22, the answer is yes but listening to people in class I am beginning to think they are 12. Do they really believe they know everything there is to know about the opposite sex? Today I wanted to stand up and do my best reenactment of the fake orgasm scene in 'When Harry met Sally' just to shut Newton up but knowing him, he would add it to his spank bank material and that is just wrong. They have no idea what they are doing. With a guy it is pretty obvious if they get off or not and most of the time it is easier to get them off too. But have they ever paid enough attention to a partner to take them to the edge and keep them there? Never doing that one little thing that will send them flying over the edge. Maybe it is using your teeth or tugging his balls or running a finger over his tight hole. Do they know these things? For him, it was when I took him deep in my throat and then swallowed, squeezing him tightly. It didn't matter if I had been working him for 30 minutes or 30 seconds, that move would make him cum every time. As much as I loved knowing that about him, I miss knowing that about someone now._

_How many of them have gotten a woman off without every having intercourse or penetration of any kind? Have they ever made a person orgasm just by touching or rubbing or nipple stimulation? Have they ever had someone so in tune with their body that when the command is given to cum the person does just by the sound of their voice? That is when you know the sex is great. I miss having someone know those things about me. I want someone to know where to touch and licked and bite to get me so worked up that I am begging to cum and when the command is given it happens just by the sound of his voice._

_I'm sure they haven't because that would mean focusing on something other than their needs and what they want. I pity their future spouses and partners unless they realize that sex isn't only about them. Not good sex anyway._

I knew the day she was talking about, Newton was speaking about how no woman had ever faked an orgasm on him and if they did he would know. Jessica Stanley put him in his place by saying she had faked when they were together and that ended the conversation. As much as I would have liked to have seen Isabella even faking an orgasm I am sure, had she done it, I would have cum in my pants instantly. The fact that she could cum on command was enough to give me a chubby. I wanted to give her what she was missing, in both ways, what she missed giving and receiving.

I had been with subs that could cum on command but not just by my voice, no matter how ready they were. I didn't know if I had one thing that would me cum every time, no woman knew me well enough to discover that and I found I wished I knew the answer myself. I found myself missing a connection I had never experienced but I wanted to, badly, with Isabella.

_I met a man. That's not true, for a few years now I have seen this man around every now and then and something about him always captured my attention. Something about the way he moved drew me in. This man is the reason I am willing to try again. He seems like a good man and I want a good man in my life. This year I learned his name and see him much more often and find myself drawn to him more and more. His nervous habits, his voice, his hands, I find myself fantasying about his hands on me. Something tells me he would know the exact pressure to make me giggle and the one that would make me moan. He is a stickler for detail. I notice these things about him. He has never, not once noticed me. It is a reality check and ego deflator to be so aware of someone who looks right through you. _

_Talking about anatomy and the way the body reacts to stimuli is what turned my mind to this man. I feel him when he is near by, when he speaks I become so aroused I have to change my panties and I have cum hard from imaging what it would be like if he ever touched me. Why or better yet how can my body react so strongly to someone who doesn't even know I am alive._

What the fuck? She met someone? This is bad, very bad and how can he not know she exists. Have I lost her before I ever had a chance with her? As I continue to read her entry I find this unacceptable. I decide as long as she isn't collared I will pursue her.

_I always wondered if I reacted the way I do because my body recognized his dominant traits, then I saw him a few weeks ago at a meeting. I don't think he noticed me then either but I knew the second we were in the same room, my body reacted. I went home that evening and used my double to give myself one of my most powerful orgasms ever while imagining him ordering me to cum only to fill empty afterwards. How can someone who has no clue how I feel affect me so much, it scares me. I can't allow myself to be in a power exchange that is so one sided again - I don't think I would get out in one piece this time. But there is a part of me that can't help but wonder if he affects me this much now how wonderful it would be to belong to him. I think he could fill what I feel I am missing._

I had no idea what to say. Of course she would want another D/s relationship, being a submissive is who she was and she would only be able to ignore her nature for so long. On the other hand I understood her being hesitant. Was it wrong of me to want encourage her to try another D/s relationship while trying to discourage her from trying with the man she met. Probably but I wanted to know her, something told me she would be the more I am looking for and I am not willing to just let her walk away from me.

**There is nothing wrong with knowing what you want out of a relationship and then holding out for it. The others who are enjoying the instant gratification of sex may one day regret acting that way or they may not understand until they have to explain their actions to someone important in their lives. Others will always live that life and never know what they are missing out on. Don't judge the man too harshly. Maybe there are things in his life that keep him from noticing what is around him. Maybe he isn't ready for you as you feel ready for him. When he does notice and I assure you he will, that is the moment you will either decide he was worth waiting for or move on. You are very in touch with your body and your feelings, trust yourself to make the right choice.**

I read over my note to make sure it was encouraging enough while hoping the man was an idiot, giving me the chance I wanted to have with her. I put her journal down, deciding to save the last two entries until tomorrow. I would read some of the others and use hers again for the break I knew I would need.

I dreamt of Isabella. I was pistoning in and out of her and she loved it. She was begging to cum and god but she was hot and wet. I finally gave her permission to cum when I felt my balls tighten. I woke up to her screaming 'Master' and me humping my bed cumming all over my sheets. If a dream did that to me then fuck how good would it be when I actually had her. And I would have her. I was not going to allow some random man to take her from me.

Sunday I made it through 40 journals before I reached for my 57's.I had just finished reading the one by the man I thought was talking about Isabella. I was almost positive now it was her he was dreaming about, he described her to a tee. It made me laugh that he was upset because she ignored him, he had no idea how to get her attention and hopefully by the time he figured it out it would be too late.

_Masturbation...the guys in class love to talk about it and how often they do it, so why is it so many of them are scared to have a woman see them do it? Are they worried they aren't doing it right? Do they think she will think he is too small? They do not understand that in some ways watching a man 'spank the monkey', as I believe Yorkie put it, is a huge turn on. I used to love to watch him do it and I could never keep from touching myself also._

Him? Did she mean Yorkie? Please don't let her have had sex with that tool.

_I think we fueled each others passion when we watched the other. Let me say I love giving head and I know it is something I am great at. The sounds made when the vein is licked with a flat tongue, the whimper that is given when lips are wrapped around only the head and the deep moan that is emitted when his cock was swallowed whole and rubbing my throat muscles. But the best for me and him was taking his whole cock and then swallowing as he was cumming, to literally feel my throat muscles milking the cum from him. My head held tight against him as he allowed me to have his cum. I still remember his taste. I love it so much and am good at it because he took the time to teach me how to touch him and I taught him how to touch me. I mean when you are discovering sex who knows your body better than you? Maybe we weren't self conscious because neither of us knew what we were doing but learning was a lot of fun. I miss him still._

She is talking about the boyfriend that died.

_For two years masturbation or toys were the only sexual contact I had, is that bad? It wasn't nearly has satisfying and I found myself missing the skin-to-skin contact rather than the mind blowing orgasms. After I extricated myself from the BDSM gone wrong masturbation was a god send. I don't think I could have stood anyone touching me at that point and I haven't wanted that for a long time. _

_But...I want him to touch me...the man who doesn't see me. Now when I use my fingers I find myself wishing they were his and he has looonng fingers, I bet they could hit my sweet spot and then some. I spent an entire hour studying his fingers one day. With hands like that I bet his penis is big too. The woman that tells you size doesn't matter is lying. _

Where could she have been that she had an hour to study some guy's fingers? She says he doesn't notice her but if she spent an hour looking at him he would definitely notice. So for whatever reason she is suppose to be looking at him. Is he a student, TA, professor and how do I find out? What other scenario could she study someone for an hour and not be called out on it except in a classroom?

**Some men are hyper aware of their size and get performance anxiety especially if they have had a bad experience in the past with a girl watching them. But I agree with you that in the right environment the best way to learn to please your partner is to watch how they please themselves. Good observations.**

She has mentioned in passing a few times about a relationship gone bad and I wondered how she would be next month when he talked about sexual relationships. Pleasing a partner, same sex relationships and how religion approaches sex and when sex is used as a weapon or punishment in the form of withholding sex. I hope she will open up about the bad relationship so I have some idea of what I will be up against when I finally talk to her.

_How can people be so clueless as to not realize that when you have sex so you can get off and not care about the person you are with - that is a form of self gratification, in my book at least. I am done talking about this subject. How do you tolerate unwanted advances? Or maybe they aren't unwanted? Just know that Tanya is dirty, she has given guys - stuff. Wrap your shit if that is what you like, I'd wrap it twice. Same does for Stanley and Malloy - very dirty and not in a good way. Sorry, not my business._

_He must know I exist on some level, he literally ran into me and helped me up and then looked at me as if he couldn't get away fast enough. That hurt a little. Me? I felt a jolt, more than a spark of electricity run through me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and yell to the world he was mine then I saw the look on his face and well, like I said it hurt - maybe more than a little. I still see him, he still visits me in my dreams and even after physical contact, he doesn't see me._

_Friends say give up on this, you can have anyone you want but the fact is I can't. I can't live a vanilla life forever and generally when people find out what I do like, they think it is all just kinky sex. They don't understand it is a way of life. The fact that I need a Dom narrows the field down to almost nothing, my age works against me as I don't want a 50 year old Dom. I found someone about 10 years older than me and I am attracted to this man in a way that I haven't been to anyone since him and yet, he, the man, doesn't see me._

_Maybe he doesn't think I am into the lifestyle, people are surprised to find out I am. Maybe it is because I am a student or that could be wishful thinking on my part. Maybe I am not his type, the blondes seem to flock to him. I don't know but I am beginning to think for my own sanity I need to give up my obsession with him. It would be easier if I didn't have such a vivid imagination concerning him. When I dream I swear it is almost as if I can feel him pulling my hair as he thrust into me from behind or the flogger as he strikes my ass calling me his needy bitch because I am begging for his cock. I can feel his cock as he moves in me in my dreams and I have never felt so full. I would stay with him forever if he would allow it._

_My time grows short when I see him as often as I have these past months. Then what happens to my obsession? How do I get my fix? Told you I was weird. _

I read over her entry again and was still shocked. The information about Tanya and the others did not surprise me. The more I read the more I began to wonder if she was talking about me, running into her, the jolt of electricity and I did run from her but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings in any way. When she mentioned about being a student I knew she was talking about one of her professors. Could it be me? If it was me she was being very subtle about it. Then I realized that would be her nature, to avoid making me uncomfortable she was being subtle. Maybe I wasn't supposed to figure it out or maybe it wasn't me at all. I wanted the man to be me.

**Thank you for the warning, although I would never touch them anyway. Definitely unwanted advances. I understand about not being able to have anyone you want because of your lifestyle choice, it does narrow down the choices but as you said it is who you are and you must work within that. Are you sure he doesn't notice you? Maybe it is because you are a student? Maybe he doesn't know how to approach you? Maybe he dreams of you too. As I have said before, don't settle. Hold out for what you want and you are not weird. From what you have expressed I would say it is not so much an obsession as a longing.**

Dream of her I did that night. In my dreams I fucked her mouth before tying her to my cross and flogging her pale skin pink. I dreamed of her begging me to let her cum as I fucked her hard and pulled on her nipple clamps. In my dreams she came so hard she almost forced me from her body as she rode me reverse cowgirl and I played with her anal plug. In my dream and reality I had never cum that hard in my life and I immediately wanted to do it again. What the hell was Isabella Swan doing to me? I felt more sated after a wet dream about her than I had after many actual sexual encounters with others. I instinctually knew she would love everything we did in my dreams and I was positive her reactions would be the same. She wasn't the only one intensely studying a person.

The next afternoon as I sat the journals on the table I refused to be deterred from what I wanted to know. I needed actual confirmation that Isabella Swan was my 57. I wanted to see her with her journal. Ms. Denali tried to talk to me again and I ignored her. I did not want what she was offering and if her journal was any indication Isabella was right, she was more than likely very dirty, in a bad way. As she came forward I watched intently as she picked up #57. Yes, my #57 was Isabella Swan, now I needed to make her my Isabella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and the reviews are great - thank you very much.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. December's Entries

Chapter 4

As expected the last month of classes was very interesting. The first week we talked about reading the signals of and pleasing your partner, all the males had ideas on the best way to give a woman oral sex. It was a lively discussion until Jane walked down to the board drew a picture of a woman's vagina and then proceeded to tell all of them how to do it correctly while the women clapped and encouraged her. The second week dealt with same sex relationships and the general consensus was that women were more open to experimenting with the same sex than men. Every woman in class admitted to being with the same sex at least once, including Isabella which shocked me, while only three of the men did. We also discussed religion and the guilt parents use to keep kids from having sex. The responses were all over the place, from the preacher's daughter who was now a campus slut to the son of the town whore who was scared to touch himself let alone have sex. Most of the class ran in middle, it is college have fun, enjoy yourself, it's just sex after all. During the middle of the discussion a soft voice that had never spoken before ask. "But will you feel that way when you meet the person you want to marry, the person you love. Will it just be sex then or will it be different from the dozens of other people you have done the same thing with? How do explain that it is special with them but was not with the others? And will you believe them when they say it is different with you?" The discussion continued but not as lively, people were starting to actually think about what she had said and think about some of their actions. The last week was spent on how right or wrong it was to use sex as a weapon or punishment. While most of the class felt it was wrong they admitted to having it done to them and doing it to their own partners. With finals, Christmas and the end of the semester there were only three weeks of classes this month.

I was actually looking forward to reading most of their final journals. A few students were still shallow in their writings but most were attempting to dig deeper. While the past month had not been the most lively discussion wise I think it had probably been the most honest. I hoped their writing reflected that. I had longer to read them this time, they wouldn't pick them up until the final and that was almost two weeks away, due to being one of the last finals given.

Throughout the month I continued to run into Isabella around town and on campus she was always friendly but shy. I would watch her as long as I could in these instances and the more I watched the more I was sure she was a natural submissive. I wanted her to be my submissive, for starters. Two weeks ago I was shocked when I walked into _La Dominante_ and she was tending bar. Granted I didn't come to the club that often now but I definitely would have remembered her. I went in search of Alastair before she spotted me to find out when she started working here.

Alastair owned _La Dominante_, a high end BDSM club, was a Dom and we had known each other for close to ten years. I wondered why he hadn't mentioned her to me, but then she wasn't my usual type either. Once I located him we caught up first before I started asking about Isabella.

"I see you hired a new bartender Alastair. How is she working out?"

"I don't have a new bartender Edward, who are you talking about?"

"The brunette behind the bar, Ms. Swan, she is in one of my classes. I haven't seen her here before."

"It has been longer than I thought since you have been here." He said with a chuckle. "She has been here for over a year Edward. Actually she has been training the staff at my new club downtown, Eclipse, for the last few months but asked to come back here for finals week so she didn't have to put up with the frat boy assholes as she calls them."

"I've been in at least once a month except for the last few months. How is it I never saw her?" He chuckled again.

"I don't know she has been here. She normally works during the week may be that is why you have missed her. When she does work weekends she handles the VIP bar and the waitresses. Besides you haven't been looking for a sub and she doesn't do random play like the others."

"That still doesn't explain why I never noticed her. I mean she is beautiful." Alastair cocked his head and just looked at me for several minutes. I was starting to fidget.

"Shit Edward you like her don't you?" Now he was laughing at me and I felt myself blush. Fucking hell when did I start blushing?

"I was just surprised to see her here is all." I said lamely.

"Sure, keep your secrets then. So you don't want to know anything about her?" We stared at each other to see who would crack first. "Fine" he said. "She is in the process of getting her graduate degree and not as new to the lifestyle as you may think. I know she has had two Dom's, one died and the other...the other." He paused and I looked at him to continue. "The other ended close to a year ago and not in a good way. She had been his sub for about seven months I think, he wanted to change their agreement to more of a 24/7, and she didn't because of her studies and other reasons. He flipped out during their last scene and she had to be hospitalized, he is serving jail time for assault. She is just starting to look for a Dom again and having a hard time of it because she won't have sex during a test scene." My mouth dropped open.

"How does she get away with that?" I asked.

"It is one of her stipulations right off the bat. No sex, even oral for the first three scenes and they have to be here at the club. She does reserve the right to change her mind but she makes sure a temporary contract is in place stating if **she** doesn't say she wants to change the rules and something happens then it is non-consensual and charges will be filed. She has the scenes video taped to ensure the rules are adhered to and she keeps the tapes, no one else ever sees them. She has been approached several times and the Dom's always have a fit about the no sex thing, the contract and the videotaping. A few have changed their minds and when they approached her again she said no. She has done two scenes with different Dom's, one she said no to immediately after the scene and the other is waiting to see if she will do the second scene with him or not."

"Who are the Dom's?" I didn't know if he would tell or not but since they happened at the club I lost nothing by asking and I had to know who else wanted her, if they would prove to be competition or not.

"James Hunter was her last Dom, Riley Skinner is the Dom she told no thanks after one scene and Jacob Black is the Dom that is waiting for her answer on a second scene. She actually has good instincts. She refused Riley because she told me he seemed like a sadist and would only enjoy the pain and he didn't seem to notice what was happening with her at all. She refuses to wear a blindfold so she see can watch the reaction of the Dom's."

"And Jacob?" I prompted.

"She said things were fine but he seemed less experienced and unsure of himself, given the choice she would like someone between 28-35, experienced and I quote 'It would be nice if he thought with the brain between his shoulders every now and then too.' She isn't looking for an idiot or a sex fiend." She did have good instincts if she picked up on that from one scene with each of them and she was spot on with Riley. Then I thought about her last Dom.

"James Hunter, I always thought he was a good Dom. I haven't heard of him having problems with anyone." I questioned Alastair.

"To my knowledge he didn't. I only know the few details Bella has offered to me. Before their last scene he asked to move their arrangement to a 24/7 and she said no, that it wasn't a good time for her to do that. He reacted badly to her denial even though she wasn't ending things the scene got out of hand she said red several times before he stopped and she was injured. The only other thing I know is he willingly pled guilty to assault charges and has another 6 months to serve in his sentence. If you want to know more you will have to ask her."

The question now became how do I get her to do a scene with me? As I looked towards the bar I noticed her looking at us before she turned to help someone. "Do you have a copy of her rules for the test scenes I can look over?" I asked him.

"Sure but you will have to actually ask her about doing the scene." I nodded my head that I understood as he went to get the contract for me.

The last day of class arrived and I answered questions they had about the final or any question in general as long as it wasn't personal. Wished them luck on the final at the end of next week, collected their journals and left wondering if I would see Isabella after the final. When I arrived home I immediately searched for journal 57 and sat down to read the first entry.

_Do people really believe the only way to tell what someone likes is to ask them? In my opinion that takes self absorption to a new level. If nothing else you should be able to tell if their breathing increases or if they make noises, come on people. Do they arch up into your touch or get goose bumps when you lick your way down their chest? Do his hips buck when you play with his happy trail? Can you get him so worked up that he snaps and takes you hard and fast because he might go crazy if he isn't inside you? It is all about reading the signs and knowing what they mean._

_Don't they want someone to know them that way? He was able to read me like a book and bring me out of my shell. He would touch, lick, nip and bite me in all the right places until I wanted to do nothing more than fuck him in that moment and not care who heard or saw. It didn't happen often but when he wanted it to he could make it happen because he knew me well enough to break down all my walls and fears._

_I saw him again at the club I work at, the man, still nothing. But I now realize that even if he doesn't notice me, as I wish he would, he has helped me to move on and see that I need to try again. I will be even more cautious this time but it is time to try. Not that I haven't been trying but it is time to be more open in my attempts. I wish I could thank him for showing me that but in my community it would be in very poor taste to approach him first and I would never want to make him uncomfortable._

Did she write this before doing her scenes? Or did she do them but her heart wasn't in it and now she would be more open to an actual arrangement? If it is the second that could create problems for me, I do not want her doing the second scene with Black and deciding to try again with him. Jacob was a good Dom and a nice guy, he would be good to her but I wanted her. I wanted her for me not Black. I crossed my fingers and prayed she didn't make a decision for a few more weeks. I wish I knew for sure if I was the him she keeps mentioning. After she is out of my class I will man up and talk to her about everything. A cop out yes but the best I could do until she was no longer my student.

**Throughout the entire class you have been very in tune with yourself and others, more so than any one else. It is good to be able to pick up on the signs a partner gives off, it shows that you care about them and maybe that is what is missing from the relationships others mentioned in class. While I am sure the man would want to know he has helped you to be more open be careful and do not make hasty decisions. As I stated before maybe he has a reason for not acknowledging you yet.**

That was the most I could say without saying I wanted her to wait for me. I hoped it was enough. I sat Isabella's journal aside and read a few others. Some students made more of an effort as the semester went by and some stayed with the status quo and I read entries of boring, in my opinion, sexual encounters. With all the students cramming for finals I hadn't seen Isabella for a few days like I normally do so I once again picked up her journal and tried to put together a few more pieces of the puzzle.

_Why are men so squeamish about being with another man but love the idea of watching two women together? I mean who instinctively knows how to give a hand job or blow job better than a man. Yes a woman can teach a man how to touch her but another woman just knows what is good because it is also good for them. I understand if a man doesn't want penetrative sex with another man, a lot of women won't do anal either but open yourself up to the possibilities of other things. Explore a little. For as much as the guys say 'live a little, its college, experiment, have fun'. I notice this is one area they don't want to experience._

_Most women at one time or another have experimented with another woman and it is nothing to be ashamed of. Experimenting does not mean you are a lesbian. I have been with one woman once but I love cock too much to be a lesbian. Believe it or not, for as possessive as he was, he asked me to do it. I could teach him how to touch me and he could experiment on his own but he swore he learned more about me from that one encounter than ever before. He paid close attention to how we touched each other and used his knowledge to drive me crazy. It wasn't lost on me that he refused to be with a man so I could learn the same things. He called it the luxury of being the D. _

_Dildos and vibrators can get me through but nothing replaces an actual warm blooded cock moving in and out of me. That is one of the reasons I have not accepted the offers of the Domme's that want to scene with me. I love a Dom that can 'manhandle' me and having a Domme unable to do that would not be satisfying for me for very long. I know this about myself._

_I also have a few Dom's wanting to scene with me. Most won't accept my conditions. I need a Dom but I don't want to have sex with several people to find one. Even as a sub if you pay close attention to things it is easy to pick up on the signals of the ones that can turn sadistic on you. I should probably clarify that by saying it is easy once you know what to look for and I do. I did a scene with one Dom who enjoyed pain for pains sake and since I am not a pain slut he is out. There was another but I am not sure he is...dedicated enough yet or not. He seems to be searching for something and I do not think I can give him that. Time will tell._

_I am working up the courage to tell the man thank you, the one that doesn't see me. He may not understand it but he helped to bring me back to a place I can start to be happy again. I deserve happiness again, I finally believe that and I have the man to thank for it._

Was she talking about Riley and Jacob? From what I knew of the situation she could be. Was there some way to get my point across that if it is me she is talking about she just needs to wait until she is no longer my student but how to do that when she won't get my message until after classes end is my dilemma. I hated the wait and see game but I would have to play it. At this point I didn't have a choice. I was happy to see she is questioning Jacob's motives. Maybe that will buy me the time I need until the end of the semester.

**Most men are worried about the social stigma associated with being intimate with another man especially if it is just experimentation. At this age few men have the confidence in their sexuality needed to admit to things of that nature. As far as your search for a Dom, be careful and take your time. If he recognizes your worth he will have no problem with your conditions. Hold out for the one you want. I think the man does see you but is not in a position to do anything about it yet. Wait for him, if you can.**

That was the best I could do for now and I hoped she would understand I was talking about myself. I sat her journal aside and cringed when I realized the next one I picked up was Ms. Denali's. She was no longer hiding the fact that it was me she talked about. I was fed up with her and my last entry in her journal told her flat out that it would never happen. I was not expecting her to be happy about it.

I dreamt of Isabella that night. It was as if I watching the scene from afar instead of being in the middle of it as I always was. When the scene was over and they were leaving the club is when it hit me. I was watching it from afar, the Dom leaving with her was Jacob Black. I woke in a cold sweat, angry and also hurt that I lost my chance with her. I couldn't allow that to happen. I went back to sleep but it was not restful. I finally got out of bed at 7 and went directly to Isabella's journal, if she had already done the second scene with Jacob I was sure it would be in there.

_I was surprised at the majority of the people that said they didn't use sex as a weapon or punishment and then proceeded to give examples of how they did just that. Not giving your boyfriend any because he pissed you off - punishment. Hooking up with an old girlfriend and fucking her just so she can see what she is missing and because she fucked one of your frat brothers - weapon. Are they really that stupid? Yes - I think they are. I almost laughed out loud at their expressions when the guy down front talked about not letting his girlfriend cum as a punishment - priceless. An effective punishment it is too - I know. I would rather take my spanking then be kept on the edge like that. Yes it is definitely an effective punishment._

_Sex can be used as weapon and punishment at the same time. My last Dom, he wanted more and I couldn't give it to him. We had a twice a month weekend arrangement and he wanted a 24/7, I just couldn't do it. I didn't have those kinds of feelings from him and I can't do just sex 24/7. I knew he was becoming attached but never expected his reaction when I said no. That last scene was definitely a weapon - to hurt me figuratively, and a punishment for saying no. I was hurt physically and that is what has kept me for trying again, until now._

_This is my last journal and I want to say how much I have enjoyed this class. It has been insightful, amusing and in an odd way cathartic for me. I am ready to move ahead with my life and it is due in a large part to this journal. I forced myself to say a final goodbye to someone I loved very much and confront head on that some things in life can't be controlled or for seen. From here I go forward and hopefully find the one that can complete me._

I was disappointed with her last journal entry, it didn't tell me what I desperately wanted to know. One, did she do a second scene with Black and two, there wasn't a thank you in there. I was doubting if the man she wrote about was me. I read the rest of the journals before returning to Isabella's, I still needed to write my final notes in it.

**Since this is the final journal I should tell you some things. Your journal is the one I looked forward to reading most. Your mind drew me in, the insight you have is nothing short of amazing and you are very good at reading people. Now let us see if I am as good at reading you.**

**The man he did notice you. No he didn't notice you in the past and I can't explain why. Maybe there were things that kept him distracted or maybe he just wasn't seeing clearly but he is now- thank god. He too has been searching for something more and hopes you will give him the chance to prove that to you. He knows of your conditions and is more than willingly to meet them - for you.**

**If I have read you as well as I think - **_**La Dominante**_** December 27 4pm in VIP room 2. I know they are closed but I also know the owner and he will be there. I prefer this to be more private for a test instead of when the club is open but I also want you to feel safe in the knowledge that another person is there. I hope you are there - Isabella.**

It was a huge risk on my part leaving that final note but I felt sure in the end it would be worth it. My dreams of Isabella continued. In some she showed up in some she didn't and I found myself praying that she did. On the day of the final I was nervous as hell. I had my TA handout the final and I waited until the mid point of their test time before I entered the room with their journals. I stacked the journals then sat and pretended to read a book. As they came up I scanned their test briefly as I accepted them. When Isabella handed me her test I simply sat it down. I couldn't bring myself to look at it while she was in the room. She collected her journal, smiled at me and left. The second she was out of the room I grabbed her test and looked at the bottom. _Thank you._ I laughed at the two words written on the bottom and the remaining students looked at me like I was going crazy. I didn't care. Now I found myself praying she would show up on the 27th.

**La Dominante is Italian for the dominant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**One more chapter left and it will be posted before the 18th - it has to be for the contest.**


	5. Trial Scene

Chapter 5

I think the happiest I have ever been was as I read those two words on the bottom of her test. As I waited for the other students to finish their tests I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the packet that was setting on my desk at home waiting to be read. When I wrote in her journal I knew her conditions and agreed I led her to believe I had read that packet and the truth was I had not. But I did know that I would agree to** any **condition she wanted as long as I was given the chance to make her mine. She intrigued me on many levels and the fact that she was beautiful was a bonus. I had a vague idea of how I wanted the scene to go but I needed to study her paperwork first. Ten days. I had ten days to plan the scene that would show Isabella I could be what she was looking for. That I could be the man to her woman.

Upon arriving home I immediately went to my study and retrieved the packet, pulling the papers out as I sat down to read over them. They were very straight forward stating clearly that she was looking for a Dom and that three scenes were required before she made up her mind. The green-yellow-red safe word system was to be used and under no circumstances would there be oral, anal or vaginal sex. The sessions would be video taped and if at any time any of the rules were broken she would use the tape to press the necessary charges. We would not discuss the scene afterwards, as was customary. She would contact me if wanted the second scene. If she decided to change any of the rules between sessions it would be done in writing with both parties agreeing to the changes. She was really covering her bases with this contract. While technically it wasn't legally binding should something happen she had not agreed to it this would give her the evidence she needed to press charges and make them stick. She was very intelligent, damn I loved her mind. Alastair had covered all of this with me so I read on hoping there were not any big surprises.

All scenes had to take place in a private room at the club and were to last no longer than an hour. She was not to be blindfolded or gagged. She could be restrained to any piece of equipment in the room but she was not to be suspended nor was there to be rope bondage of any kind. She was fine with spanking, a paddle, crop or flogger being used but no whips or canes. Toys such as a dildo, butt plug, nipple clamps or a vibrator were fine as long as she supplied them. No edge play was allowed and I was glad to see that, if she was into edge play then I knew I could never be what she wanted. Fingering was fine and she was willing to do hand jobs, kissing on the lips was off limits. If I had any questions or requests I was to leave her a note at the club and she would have me notified if she was not willing to comply with them.

As I read over her conditions again I understood why she was being this strict. Her journals dealt more with emotions and connections then the sex act itself. I always felt we would be pretty evenly matched reading her journals. I loved the build up too, the slow burn of desire that built with every touch until it exploded. I loved sex but sometimes the road getting there was even better than the destination itself. I signed the contract and then sat back to decide which toys I would ask her to bring and which of my impact toys I would taking with me. Once that decision was made I would leave a note at _La Dominante _for her.

It took three days of fantasizing about different scenes on my equipment and staring at the different toys hanging on my playroom walls before I decided what I wanted to take with me and what she should bring with her. As I scrutinized everything in my playroom over those three days I realized I couldn't visualize Isabella in there with me. Something was off but I couldn't put my finger on it. On the third day I finally stood in the doorway to get the full effect rather than being inside the room and it hit me, the color. The walls were a deep almost blood red. Isabella never wore red. When I pictured the walls a warm copper color of a shirt I had seen her in I smiled. Then my mind drifted to the deep blue sweater she wore for the final and I was instantly hard. I smiled to myself, the playroom was about to get updated I thought as I walked towards my shower to take care of my rather large problem.

I gave the note one more read through before sealing it in the envelope. The note it had taken me a full day to write until it was perfect.

_Isabella -_

_Thank you for agreeing to the test scene. My hope is that we are able to find what each of us has been missing in each other. Below are my requirements during our time together._

_Enter the room at exactly 4:00 pm strip down to the matching deep blue panty set you are to wear_

_Lay on the table your favorite butt plug, vibrator and nipple clamps_

_Feel free to examine the toys already on the table, the toys I dream of using on you, my favorite toys_

_Restrain you hair into a pony tail high on your head_

_Be in the standard waiting position on the pillow by 4:15_

_You will address me as Sir when given permission to speak_

_Your submission, no matter brief I hold it, is a gift I will cherish._

_Edward Cullen_

I sealed the note and dropped it off for Alastair to give to Isabella when I was out doing the last of my Christmas shopping. Suddenly it hit me, I had scheduled the scene over Christmas break and most students went home during that time. Was she going home? Where was home? Would she show up? That thought had me panicking a little. Get a grip Edward. I told myself. If she wasn't going to do it Alastair would have said something when you dropped the note off. I felt somewhat better but I couldn't get my hopes up until I walked in the room and saw her kneeling there...for me. Call it a hunch or gut instinct or whatever but I **knew **we could be good together. In my fantasies and in my dreams every fiber in body would scream she was mine.

I was relieved when my younger brothers arrived with their wives for the Christmas Holiday. It took my mind off of Isabella. The scene was planned and I didn't want to over think things and freak myself out. The last thing I needed was Isabella picking up on anxiety or doubt from me during the scene. So I spent time with my family to help keep my mind off things, I should have known with all of us together it wouldn't work.

Emmett was 30 and had been married for two years to Rosalie. Jasper was 28 and had been married for five years; Alice was his high school sweetheart. They took this time to rib me about not having a girlfriend and when would I settle down. It was like this every time we got together which thankfully was only several times a year. Emmett lived close to Seattle and Rose was always either fixing me up with her friends or talking to my mother about nice girls I could date. My family had no idea about my lifestyle and I wanted to keep it that way. I had never introduced a sub to my family. So I went on their dates but never scheduled a second date with any of the ladies.

It was tradition to spend Christmas Eve at my parents so we could wake up early Christmas morning, together. This Christmas Rose and Alice both announced they were pregnant and after the hugs and kisses and congratulations the family turned their attention to finding me a nice woman to settle down with. They spoke as if I wasn't in the room so I ignored them until I heard them mention a party on the 27th. I was forced to admit I had plans and couldn't attend which just led to a new round of questions. All of which I wanted to avoid so I did what any man would do when faced with three women wanting to talk about his love life. I hid in my bedroom until it was safe to go home.

When I woke on the 27th I had been dreaming of Isabella and it had been a very naughty dream. I let the scene I wanted to do with her run through my head one more time before I got out of bed to take care of the problem my thoughts caused in the shower. I spent the rest of the morning easing into the mindset I needed to be in for my playtime with Isabella. She was not someone I wanted just as my submissive. I wanted her as much more than that. All of my subs had been treated very well if I collared them or not and it was normally not. I felt more for Isabella than I ever did for my two previous collared subs combined and I haven't even touched her yet. If things went the way I hoped Isabella would be worshipped for the precious jewel she is to me.

As I stood in the playroom looking over the floggers on my wall it popped into my head again how unreal this seemed to me. I felt more attached and stronger about a woman I had barely even talked to then I did anyone else outside of my family, even friends I had known for years. I knew it sounded insane but the rightness of how I felt when I read her journal or thought of us together had me pulling my favorite riding crop, paddle and deerskin flogger off the wall and placing them in the bag I would be taking with me next to the other items I had already packed. I took a quick shower and left for the club. I wanted to be there by 3 pm so I could set the room up before Isabella arrived.

I called Alastair as I pulled in to park so he would let me in. After greeting each other and a short conversation he excused himself to his office. "I'll be in my office Edward. Bella has a key so she will let herself in. When you are done with the scene come to my office until she leaves and we can talk more if you like."

"That's fine Alastair and I appreciate you letting me do this when the club is closed. I am going to set up the room and wait in the club." I turned to leave when he called out.

"Good Luck Edward. She deserves a good Dom. She would be as good for you as would be for her."

"Thank you Alastair." I couldn't help but smile as I walked towards the VIP area.

I flipped on the light in the room and it was harsh. I would dim the light but I was glad I had the candles; they would set a more intimate setting. I placed them around the room, positioned her kneeling pillow where I wanted it and placed my toys on the table against the wall as well as the massage oil I bought just for her. It had a lavender scent and would be relaxing when I rubbed her down afterwards. I looked around the room one last time, dimmed the lights and closed the door. I made my way to the darkest corner of the VIP area and waited for Isabella to arrive.

She did not disappoint when she arrived. I heard her call out to Alastair that she had arrived and when she came into view she was wearing a tight pair of jeans that were very low on her hips and the dark blue sweater I liked on her so much. Her hair was in the high ponytail and I couldn't wait to wrap it around my hands. I was hard from just watching her walk across the room. I had to get myself under control before I entered the room or I would embarrass myself before we even started. I grabbed a towel from the bar and went to take care of my rather large problem.

I was standing outside the door at 4:15 and I couldn't hear movement inside so she should be in position. I waited five minutes before entering, after all anticipation was all part of the game. She was exquisite, even tinier than I imagined. I knew she stood almost a foot shorter than me and had looked to be in shape but I never imagined her hourglass figure or the tattoo I couldn't quite make out on her right shoulder blade. Well, well looked like we both had surprises to uncover.

I walked to the table without acknowledging her and looked at the toys she had chosen as I slipped out of my shoes and shirt. I noticed the nipple clamps weren't clamps so much as hooks...fuck me she had her nipples pierced. I went from having a chubby to a raging hard on instantly. The vibrator was fairly large sized, I was bigger but she shouldn't have a problem taking me when we reached that stage and I definitely wanted to get to that point. The butt plug was penis shaped and also endowed. Since I told her to pick her favorites that told me naughty Isabella liked her cocks big and that was not a problem. I am sure I have the length and girth to keep her very happy. I walked around the room a lighting the jasmine scented candles and I heard her breathing start to pick up. I turned the music on softly and walked over to her stopping right behind her. I ran my fingers through her thick hair tugging slightly.

"Stand Isabella." She stood and clasped her hands behind her bowed head. I stepped close enough to feel her body heat but not touch her. "You are beautiful Isabella. Thank you for gifting me with your submission for the next hour. I plan on bringing you much pleasure." I ghosted my fingers down the sides of her body touching her lightly and I could feel the goose bumps and her fine body hair stand on end. She was very responsive and I bet she could be loud as hell too. I moved around to stand in front of her before speaking again.

"Look at me Isabella." She tilted her head up until she was looking at me and the desire I saw in her eyes caused my dick to start dripping. I could feel it inside my jeans. What the fuck was this girl doing to me. "We will be using the green-yellow-red safe word system. You are to answer any direct question verbally but otherwise you are to remain silent. Except for your noises." I leaned in close to her ear and I could feel the hum between us. "I want to hear how much you enjoy the pleasure I bring you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" she answered on a moan. I moved to the table and picked up the clamps.

"Remove your bra Isabella." I watched her in the mirrors as she complied and there they were with a hoop through each nipple. I stepped closer and placed my hands on her hips pulling her back to me. I ran my free hand up and cupped her breast, feeling the weight of it before tugging gently, to start, on her nipple ring as I ran just the tip of my tongue up the back of her neck. "You are a siren my pet." I said as I attached the first clip to her ring and moved to cup her other breast. "Your call is drawing me in. Where are you leading me to siren?" It was a rhetorical question and she stayed silent except for her heavy breathing. I moved so I suck her nipple into my mouth and she moaned as I bit down, then hissed as I attached the clip and tugged on the chain.

I moved my hand down to run over her ass. "You have a fine ass my pet. Lose the panties and stand facing the cross." I said as I swatted her ass and went to retrieve my flogger. She yelped and moved into position. I held the flogger up to her face. "Open." when she did I placed the handle in her mouth. "Do not drop that while I strap you in. If you drop it you will receive punishment not pleasure." I secured her ankles and ran my hands up her legs and when my thumbs felt the inside of her thighs they were sticky with her juices. "I think my pet is excited." I barely grazed her folds but she whimpered and pushed her ass back towards me. I swatted her again. "You are so wet. Are you trying to drown me in your juices siren?" I rubbed her cheeks and moved up to secure her arms. I took the flogger from her mouth and shook it out for her to see.

"What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Sir"

"Look in the mirrors my pet. Watch as I tint your gorgeous pale skin pink." I brought the flogger down on her right thigh. "Feel how it wraps around your thigh like a caress." I brought it down on her left thigh. I slowly worked the flogger from her thighs to her shoulders until her skin was a nice pink color. She was straining at the cuffs with a light sheen of sweat coating her skin and the sounds she was making almost had me cumming in my pants. I glanced at the clock and we had 30 minutes left. I set the flogger down and picked up the butt plug and the lubed it good before returning to the cross. I squirted lube on my fingers and ran them between her cheeks. She jumped a little.

"What color are we my pet?"

"Green Sir." I slowly pushed one finger in her ass. "Mmmmm" was her reply.

"So responsive." I eased in a second finger and she started rocking her hips. I grabbed her pony tail and pulled her head back so I could lick her neck and whisper in her ear. "I hope I get to have you in my playroom Isabella. I want to take such good care of you my pet." I removed my fingers and slowly inserted the lubed plug. "Things I have dreamed of doing to you in there my naughty pet should be illegal and we could have such fun." She shuddered and moaned loudly. I removed the cuffs from her wrists and rubbed her shoulders briefly. I cupped her breasts before pulling on the chain between them and gliding my hand down her stomach as I worked the plug in and out. I went to circle her clit and quickly pulled my hand back. "Fuck Isabella is your clit pierced too?" I asked as I reached again to confirm what I felt.

"Yes Sir" she groaned as I pulled on the ring. What the fuck was she doing to me? Who knew all this was hidden under the shy, innocent facade? I freed her ankles and rubbed them briefly before helping her onto the padded table. I glanced at the clock and we had 15 minutes left. I spread her legs and she had a landing strip of hair and her hood was pierced. I spread her lips to get a good look. Her pussy was glistening and she smelled amazing.

"God I would love to taste your pussy." I saw her stiffen and didn't realize I had spoken out loud. I stood quickly and looked at her panicked face.

"Yel..." was all she got out before I stopped her.

"Wait Isabella." I moved up to her head. "I understand that is off limits for now. I did not mean to say that out loud. It is true I would love to taste your pussy but I am willing to wait." She nodded her head and seemed to relax. I ghosted my hands over her stomach and pulled on the nipple chain. "What color are we my pet?"

She didn't hesitate. "Green Sir." I moved a chair from the wall closer to the table and picked up her vibrator.

"Our time is almost up and for this next part I want you very vocal." She nodded and I put the wedge on the table. "I want to see you cum Isabella. Use the vibrator or your fingers but make yourself cum and not before I do unless I command it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." She adjusted the wedge so she was almost sitting up and ran her fingers over her pussy. I sat in the chair and unbuttoned my jeans allowing my erection to spring out. I saw her eyes widen at my Apadravya and she pulled on her clit ring.

"Fuckkkk" she moaned as she licked her lips and slid two fingers in her pussy. She was dripping on the table. I used the pre-cum and started stroking myself in time with her.

"Damn you look good my pet. I bet you are hot and tight." I picked up my pace and noticed Isabella added another finger and was rubbing her clit faster.

"So good." She was working her fingers faster. "Big cock...sooo close..." she whimpered. I was ready to blow and hearing her talk about my cock set it off.

"FUCK Isabella...cum now...aaaahhhhh..." I said as I came all over my chest.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she threw her head back and yelled "YES Siiiirrrrrrr" as she pulled her clit ring and I saw her orgasm flowing out of her onto the table.

"Fuck you are the most thing beautiful thing I have ever seen my pet." I stood up and walked over to the table. She removed her fingers and I grabbed her hand sucking her juices off of them. "Mmmm I knew you would taste divine. I really hope you give me the chance to taste you straight from the source." I went to grab a towel to clean us both up some but Isabella spoke first.

"May I help you clean up Sir?" I nodded and she hopped down from the table to squat in front of me and licked the cum from my chest as she stood up. She had to have heard the growl in my chest as I felt myself stirring to life again because I could feel her smile. When she was standing I gently cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for your submission Isabella it is a gift I will truly cherish always. I'll go wait in Alastair's office then come in and collect my things. I do hope to hear from you my pet." I smiled and kissed her cheek before picking up my shirt and shoes and leaving the room.

As I walked to the office I was more than happy with how the scene went and was shocked I came as hard as I did without sex. She was so responsive to me and I could feel her watching me in the mirror. I prayed she would want to do the second scene because I wanted her as my submissive. She was not only all I hoped for but everything I didn't even think to ask for. Isabella would be much more to me than just my submissive if she wanted.

Alastair knew I wouldn't discuss what happened other than to tell him I thought it went well so we made small talk until his phone rang. It was Isabella telling him she was leaving and would be back for her shift tonight. I went to the playroom to retrieve my things and was surprised to find everything cleaned and setting on the table next to my bag. I took a last look and she had not missed a thing. I turned the light off and went to leave. I called out for Alastair to lock the door after I left and he walked out carrying an envelope.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch." He said as he held the envelope out to me and laughed. I am sure he noticed the confusion on my face the number three was on the outside and nothing else. "Trust me Edward. I am fairly sure of what it says just read it."

I nodded and went out to my car. Once I was in my car with the heater running I opened it.

_Sir-_

_I wrote three letters for tonight and since this is the one you are reading things must have gone as I hoped or maybe even better._

_This letter offers to skip the second scene and go directly to the third. It will still be at the club but my conditions have changed. It will be videotaped, no whips or canes, no edge play and the session can not last longer than three hours. Aside from those conditions Sir has complete control of scene. The original contract stands, the amendment will be attached to it and binding._

_If this is agreeable please let me know through Alastair or I have included my e-mail address at the bottom so you can contact me directly with any conditions or requests you may have as well as the date and time._

_To serve and please you pleases me -_

_Isabella_

Yes Alastair I am a lucky son of a bitch indeed. She wrote these before she came to the club so she must have expected things to go well. I would have to think this through carefully. I expected the next session to go even better than this one and if that is the case I want to sit down afterwards and talk to her about things. I was getting hard thinking about licking her pussy and then to be inside her - fuck.

I would make her mine and very soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**The contest has been extended until the 30th. **

**Information on the contest and The Avant Garde Awards is on my profile. Carlisle from House of Hope is up for an award and Be My Master Head Master is up for best lemon. Thanks for voting.**


	6. Last Trial

Chapter 6

On the drive home I thought about when I wanted to do the next scene. I was 95% sure we were going to be very compatible and if that was the case I would want to collar her as soon as possible. Classes wouldn't be starting again until the middle of January and I wanted to start 2011 out right. I wanted to have it January 2 while the club was open. I knew other Dom's wanted her and to have them see us together, even if only for a test scene, I would get a feel for what they would be like once I collared her. There was no doubt in my mind I would do what it took to collar her. There was also little doubt in my mind that it would cause friction with some of the Dom's and some of the subs' I had turned down in the last twelve months.

As I pulled into the driveway I was planning the renovations to the play room. Mostly it would be painting and rearranging some equipment but some items would be replaced. For a brief moment I thought about asking my brothers to help me paint but they didn't know about my lifestyle and I wanted to keep it that way. I was sure they would never understand. I would be making the changes on my own without help and I couldn't stop the smile from forming every time I thought about the reasons for the changes. I should have been paying more attention to my driving as my sisters-in-law pulled in right behind me.

"Edward I thought you had something to do this evening? Isn't that why you can't go out with us?" Alice yelled at me as we both climb out of our cars. I glanced at my watch to see it wasn't yet 6 pm and knew I would be dragged out this evening.

"I did Alice, that's why I am just getting home. I did however finish earlier than I thought I would." I answered her hoping she would buy my lie; the truth was I didn't want to go out tonight. I wanted to stay home and plan the next scene with Isabella.

"Sure Edward, go inside and change. You are going to dinner with us and then out to a club. We are only in town for another week and you are coming out with us." I could tell by the look she was giving me I would not be getting out of this without a fight and I didn't want to ruin the good mood I was in.

Ninety minutes later I was at dinner seated next to a woman named Kate that I had no intention of ever seeing again. When Alice cornered me into going out I didn't think they had enough time to set up a date. She was my age, divorced and not Isabella. After dinner we went to Eclipse, Alastair's new club, where Kate let me know in every way possible that she wanted to sleep with me. No thank you was my response and I left early when Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let it go because I didn't want to sleep with her. I have wondered at different times if it would be easier if I told them about being a Dom but then they would mercilessly ride my ass about something and I knew I wouldn't tell them, I would never hear the end of it.

I decided to send Isabella an e-mail before going to bed to see if she was okay with the date for the scene I wanted to plan.

_Isabella -_

_If it is agreeable with you, the second scene will be January 2 at La Dominate. Be in the private VIP room in your favorite lingerie set, heels on and our hair loose at 7 pm. Bring three things with you, they are to be of your choice and they are to be things you enjoy being used on you._

_Please forward me a copy of the amended contract to sign and let me know if the 2nd is agreeable for you. Your submission, for as long as I have it, is a gift I will cherish. I look forward to our time together._

_Edward_

That night I dreamed of us in my refurbished playroom and all the wickedly lovely things I wanted to do to Isabella in it. This dream was the most vivid ever; I incorporated all the details I had not known before. When I pulled on her nipple clamps this time it had a third chain that attached to her clit piercing and I knew the exact sound she would make as I did it. I knew exactly how nice her skin looked as I flogged her tied to the cross to get just the right shade of pink. I knew how she tasted and had very good idea of how she would be around my cock. But what had me cumming so hard in my sleep I thought I might pass out was recalling her face as I ordered her to cum and the light pink flush that covered her entire body. Once I calmed my breathing down the only thought I had was if this was a dream how good would be awake.

I passed my laptop on my way to the bathroom to clean up. I had an e-mail from Isabella with the attached contract. She agreed to everything in my e-mail and I found the contract to be what I expected. I printed it out and signed it; I would drop it off at the club with Alastair so he could hold it. I sent her a short e-mail wishing her a happy new year and that I couldn't wait to see her on the second. I crawled back in bed hoping to catch a few more hours sleep with my dream Isabella.

I spent the next days painting the playroom, working out how I wanted the scene to go and reviewing the sub packet I wanted to give Isabella if things went well. I was hoping to be able to leave the packet with her after the scene and then get together to discuss it with her by the next weekend. I also started looking for a collar to give her. I didn't know if we could start out with a 24/7 relationship but I knew that was what I wanted in the long run.

I also spent time with my family. Jasper and Alice were leaving Texas and moving closer to home. Finding out they were pregnant had them both missing family by March all of us would be within an hour of my parents. The women in my family decided to have a pow wow and announced how much easier it would be now to find me a good woman. As I tried to discourage them I found myself wondering how Isabella would fit in with my family. If Rose and Alice gave her an honest chance she would fit in very well. It was a big if but I wanted my family to meet her.

New Year's Eve was spent at my parents' annual party. I saw the looks my mother was giving me so I shouldn't have been surprised when Kate walked up to give me a hug and yet, I was. She spent the night trying to claim me as her date and at a quarter till midnight I hid from her until fifteen minutes after. Lunch the next day was interesting, I spent it deflecting glares from the women and answering questions about my sexuality from my father and brothers. They all wanted to know why I was not interested in Kate, the perfect woman for me according to them.

"Listen I met someone so just, back off about Kate." I finally said.

"Oh Edward, that's wonderful." My mother squealed. "Why didn't you invite her to the party? I would have loved to meet her."

"It's new and I want you to meet her once things are more...settled between us." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked as Alice laughed.

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You are always on us to lay off the dates so I assumed if you found someone on your own we would immediately meet her. So I have to wonder why you are waiting." Rose said authoritatively.

"Like I said Rose, it is new. I have known her for while but we are just starting to work things out on a new level. When I am comfortable with it you will get to meet her. I hope without the attitude I am receiving right now." I said as I laid my napkin down and stood.

"Come on Edward, don't be that way." Emmett said loudly as I walked away from the table.

"What we have may be new but she is important to me, a very important part of my life. I don't want to rush things with her. Given that it has taken me this long to find someone I feel this way about I would expect my family to be more supportive." I kissed my mother, waved goodbye to the others and left.

I thought about lunch on the drive home. I think Rose only accepted Alice so easily because she was part of the family first. She never accepted any one Alice set me up with me or I found on my own. If Rose didn't know her first she was given a hard time. I didn't want that for Isabella and I knew the age difference would only make it worse. When they did meet, Isabella would need the freedom to defend herself against Rose and maybe Alice, she would meet them as my girlfriend even if that took months to make happen. I knew I was getting ahead of myself and wondered if I was nuts for feeling so strongly about someone I really only knew through a journal.

When I arrived home I gathered up the paperwork I wanted to give Isabella and put it in an envelope. I mentally ran through a list of items I wanted to take from my playroom. Then I relaxed, letting how I wanted the three hours to go play out in my mind. When I went to bed I lay there trying to will myself to sleep. I couldn't, I was too excited about being back in a playroom with Isabella. I finally fell asleep sometime after 3 am.

I woke after noon to my cell phone ringing, a quick check showed it was my mother and I let it go to voicemail. This was my day with Isabella, I did not want it ruined for any reason but especially not because they wanted to push me about my love life. By 6 I was carrying my duffle bag to the car and was on my way to the club. I didn't expect her to arrive until closer to 7 but I also wanted to see the reactions from other Dom's when she came in and I was sure people would be surprised to see me also. I hadn't played at the club in a while, to their knowledge. It was fairly empty when I arrived so I went to the room and set everything up for our scene, then I went out to the main room and got comfortable waiting for Isabella to arrive.

She didn't disappoint when she arrived. She was wearing a blue wrap dress with black fuck me heels and her hair was loose, flowing down her back. I couldn't wait to fuck her with my hands wrapped in that hair. She stopped and talked to a group of subs before making her way to the private room. As I watched her walking across the main floor I took note of the Dom's that glanced at her because they had subs of their own, the ones who looked at her as if they wanted to invite her to play with their subs and the ones who watched the entire time because they wanted her for their sub. I also noticed the surprised looks on several faces when she entered the private playroom, especially Jacob Black. He did not look happy at all. I waited until 7:05 before I approached the door to the playroom and I could feel people staring at me. I turned to where Jacob had been standing and he was staring at me and not happy was an understatement. I smiled at him before I unlocked the door and entered.

Damn! was my first thought, she is gorgeous. Isabella was kneeling on the pillow next to the padded table in a deep purple strapless corset with her breasts pushed high. I was sure the only thing holding her nipples in was her rings. The garters attached were holding up sheer black stockings and I am not sure what to call her underwear, thong seemed to be too liberal for the small triangle swatch that I am sure only covered her lips and clit. She was a vision and in perfect submissive position. I walked up behind her, stripping off my shoes and shirt.

"You are beautiful my pet. I have been thinking about this since the last time we played." She remained quite.

"Stand" I ordered and she quickly got to her feet. I circled her, all the time playing with her hair. "Do not speak. Do you remember your safe words?" She nodded. "Do you have any questions or concerns before we start?" She shook her head. "Did you bring the items I asked?" Again she nodded. I swatted her ass. "Undress then get on the table Isabella. I am going to tie you down and eat your pussy like I wanted to last time." I heard her give a soft moan as she moved onto the table.

I cuffed her hands to the top of the table and moved her so her knees were bent and her arms extended above her head. I then picked up my bondage rope, spread her wide open so her knees were almost touching the table and secured her with the rope. She was glistening with her arousal and I couldn't stop myself from running a finger up her slit. When she moaned I thought my dick was going to break out of my jeans on his own. I walked over and looked at the items she had supplied, the nipple clamps, metal anal beads and a small cooler. When I lifted the lid, holy fuck, a glass dildo was inside and it was frozen. I could definitely work with these items.

She was fidgeting on the table and I knew she wondered what I thought of her items. I picked up the riding crop and lightly slapped the inside of her thigh before running my nose up her pussy. "You smell divine my pet." She moaned and tried to lift her hips. "And so eager, we have hours pet and I plan on using them well." I used the crop to swat her nipple rings as I walked around the table looking at her. "What to do with you first?" I asked as I picked up the clamps and attached them to her nipple rings. I moved the crop and tapped her pussy as I pulled on the chain. She arched her back and groaned. "So needy." I said as I teased her clit before attaching the clamp to it also. I gave the chain a good yank and she moaned loudly. I sat my cell phone on the table as I explained the alarm to her.

"I have set an alarm on my cell phone pet. Under no circumstances are you to cum before it goes off, understand?" She nodded. "If you do you will find yourself tied to the whipping bench and I will paddle your ass until it is red and you can't sit." She nodded again as I spread her lips and gave her a long lick with my tongue flat. Fuck but she tasted good, I knew she would. I drove my tongue into her as far as I could and she tried to arch off the table. I had set the alarm for 10 minutes and while I didn't want her to fail, I did want her to cum all over my face. I moved my hands up her body and tugged on her nipple rings. She made the best noises and was moving her hips trying to rub against me. I turned my head and lightly nipped the inside of her thigh. "Stop that naughty pet before I stop altogether." I told her and she whimpered. I looked up at her body and she was just starting to flush a light pink color, I loved it. A glance at my phone told me the alarm would go off in about two minutes. I pinched her nipples and plunged back into her making sure my nose was rubbing her clit ring continuously. I felt her legs start to shake and noticed her breathing deepen as she fought off her orgasm. I backed off some because I didn't want her to fail seconds before the alarm went off. When I heard the small ping signaling it was the start of the alarm I drove my tongue into her hard and started licking her walls just as the chorus of _Pour Some Sugar on Me _started playing and Isabella immediately arched and screamed out.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as I sucked up all of her juices and ran my hands up and down her torso to reassure and comfort her. She was delicious, just as I thought she would be. Once she was calm I untied her knees and ankles, moving her up the table so she could stretch out and I rubbed the balm into her hips and legs.

"You did very well Isabella." I said rubbing her down. Her eyes were closed but I could see the smile on her face. "I am very proud of you." I walked to her head and uncuffed her wrists, placing her arms by her side. As I rubbed her shoulders and arms I leaned into her ear. "I knew you would taste delicious, soooo worth the wait. Hop off the table I want to make sure you are okay. I want you to answer direct questions for now." I watched as she got down and she appeared to be okay. "Do you feel any tightness or pulling?"

"No Sir."

"Take a few steps. How do your hips feel?" I watched her as she walked.

"Fine Sir, I feel good."

"What color are we?"

"Green Sir."

I walked passed her and sat in a plush chair against the wall. I waited, she wasn't facing the mirrors so she had no idea what I was doing. It was a few minutes before I spoke to her. "You have left me with a problem Isabella. I wonder if you can help with it or not?" She remained quiet, I had asked her a question but not a direct one. "Come to me pet, kneel with your back to me and put your hands behind your back." I watched her eyes widen as she turned. I was sitting naked in the chair. She did as I instructed her, I reached for the silk ties and began to bind her arms behind her back. I loved the way the black ties looked against her porcelain skin, running the length of her arms. I helped her lean forward until her forehead was touching the floor. I picked up one of her items and moved so I was more or less kneeling at her head. I slapped her ass and when she jumped her hair skimmed my cock.

"I love seeing your ass turn pink." I spanked her again on the other cheek and she moaned. "It sounds as if my pet likes being spanked." I spanked each of her cheeks two more times before spanking her pussy too. She was soaking wet. I squirted lube on the item and she turned her head at the sound and my cock was rubbing against her neck this time and she gasped. I placed my lubed fingers between her cheeks and slowly started working her ass to accept the anal beads. "What color are we my pet?" I asked as I pushed the first bead in.

"Green Sir" she sighed and I chuckled. Isabella liked having her ass played with. I pushed in two more beads and felt her take two deep breaths before she moaned. I spanked each cheek again.

"It pleases me that you enjoy ass play so much pet. I really like your ass." I leaned forward and gave her right cheek a light bite. "Not today but soon I am going to take you in the ass pet." I felt her shiver. "Would you like me to do that?"

"Yesss Sir" she moaned and I pushed in the last two beads. I helped her maneuver so she was kneeling facing the chair now. I sat in the chair before her.

"Look at what you have done to me Isabella." I watched as she raised her eyes and licked her lips. "You caused this problem with your tasty pussy. So tight against my tongue, I can't wait to fuck you, to see my cock sliding in and out of you. But for now you will take care of this problem. Make me cum pet and do it quickly."

She leaned forward and engulfed me in her mouth. I felt her pause and then relax before she slid me further down her throat. "Fuck pet, you have a hot little mouth." I felt the suction as she moved up my shaft until just the tip was in her mouth. I picked up my riding crop and tapped her pussy twice before hissing as she moaned and slid down me quickly. When I felt her nose hit my pubic bone I moaned, fuck I was not small by any means and only one other sub had been able to take all of me in her mouth and had gagged. Isabella wasn't gagging and she was bobbing up and down on me fast. I kept tapping on her pussy until I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped the crop and fisted both hands in her hair. "Get ready Isabella, I am fucking your mouth." That was all the warning I gave her before I started thrusting into her mouth. It didn't take long until I felt my balls tighten. "Damn, I'm cumming pet." As I thrust in I felt her swallow around me and it was so tight I almost couldn't pull out so I pushed in and held her to me. "Fuck Isabella! Ughhhhhh!" I screamed as I came down her throat. "Take every last drop pet." I panted as I felt myself start to go soft and she licked me cleaned as she released me from her mouth.

"God I love your mouth Isabella." I said as I helped her stand and rubbed her shoulders but didn't release them. I glanced at the clock and noticed we were a little over half way through our time together. I walked her over to the table and bent her over with her head turned to the side, facing the mirrors. I tugged on the beads and ran my hands over her ass before giving each cheek a quick spank. She moaned and I could smell her arousal stronger, I looked down and her thighs were sticky with it. I ran my fingers through her folds and she bucked back.

"You are such a naughty pet, sucking my cock so good. I am going to give you a reward for it." She whimpered as I pushed two fingers into her. "Watch what I do to you in the mirrors pet. I want to watch you cum. I want you vocal Isabella. I want to hear what you feel." I flicked her clit before removing my fingers and pushing the frozen dildo in. I watched as the shock registered on her face and her mouth opened as if to scream but all that came out was a low moan. I felt her body tremble and knew she was already on edge. I tugged on the beads again and started moving the dildo in and out of her. She was watching me intently in the mirrors.

"Yes, feels so good." She moaned. I made sure I caught the clamp chain every time I pushed it back into her. She was tapping her fingers against her thumb in an effort to hold off her orgasm. I pulled out one of the anal beads. "Aaaahhhhh. May I cum Sir?"

"Not yet, my naughty pet." I was getting hard again and began rubbing my cock across her ass. "Feel what you do to me Isabella." I tugged the clamp chain harder and she tried to buck back.

"Please, please Sir, need to cum...badly." She was still tapping her fingers and I realized it looked like she was counting something to keep from cumming. I leaned over her and tugged the clamp chain.

"Not yet, naughty Isabella." I said and pushed one of the anal beads back in.

"Shit! I need to cum Sir please!" I moved the dildo so about 2 inches were in her and slowly started spinning it in my hand, with my other hand I softly massaged the clit clamp against her. "Please, please, please, please...need to cum...please, please..." she was chanting. I pulled her up flush against my chest.

"Cum Isabella, now! Cum for me!" I yelled and held her close as I watched her orgasm wash over her in the mirrors. Her head was resting on my shoulder and I started undoing her bindings as she came down. She was lightly trembling when I pushed the dildo all the way in, removed the clit clamp and pinched her clit. "Again pet, cum again." She was thrown into another orgasm as the silk ties hit the floor and I held her close. When she slumped against me I lifted her onto the table to relax and so I could rub balm into her arms and shoulders.

I watched her as I worked the balm in, her eyes were closed but from the smile on her face she was definitely enjoying our time together. Once her breathing was under control she opened her eyes and I wasn't sure of the feelings I saw expressed in them but I knew it was tender and that gave me hope about the packet I was going to give her once we were done with the scene. I removed the clamps attached to her nipple rings and gently suckled each one to help remove the sting. I withdrew the dildo and noticed it wasn't even cold now, let alone still frozen. She moaned as I pulled it out. "What color are we Isabella?" I asked as I moved back up the table.

"Green Sir" she responded.

"Stand up next to the table pet, roll your shoulders and make sure." She did as I asked.

"Green Sir" I walked up behind her and laid my open palm against her stomach as I pushed the last anal bead back in her.

"Go get comfortable in the sex swing naughty pet." I whispered to her as I slapped her ass and went to retrieve the flogger I brought with me. Once I made sure she was secure in the swing I shook out the suede flogger. "We have less than an hour left Isabella. I am going to turn your fine ass and thighs pink with my suede flogger then I am going to fuck you senseless before we are done." She moaned and when her head fell back her hair was almost touching the floor. Fuck she was beautiful like this.

I lightly brought the first stroke down on her chest and ran the flogger down her body until it passed over her slick pussy. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep from crying out. For the next ten minutes I worked her over, watched her arch into the strokes as they landed on her thighs, ass and chest. I couldn't help but think that we would have so much fun in my playroom. I adjusted the swing to a more sitting position and turned it to face the mirrors, then went to stand next to her.

"Look in the mirror pet." Her eyes met mine. "Watch what I can do to your body." I brought the flogger down on her stomach and thighs. "Look at how it wraps around you, almost in a caress." I watched her watch me as she moaned and anticipated the next stroke. When I couldn't take anymore I threw the flogger on the table and stepped in front of her. "Damn you are a sight to see Isabella." I stepped in between her legs so she knew I was going to fuck her. "What color are we?"

"Green Sir" she whimpered and I slammed into her. Fuck she was tight and like a damn furnace. I felt her walls flutter and looked at her face, she was fighting her orgasm and losing. I did not want her to fail, I wanted her to enjoy this.

"Fucking cum naughty pet, cum all over my cock." I gritted out as I fought my own orgasm.

"Uuugggghhhhhhh" she yelled out before biting her lip. I pulled one of the anal beads out.

"I want you loud Isabella. I want to hear how you feel, do not hold back." I started thrusting in her. "Fuck you are tight pet and so hot." I pulled another bead out and she was trying to thrust her hips. "You like my cock pet?" She moaned and I started moving the swing with my thrusts to get deeper.

"Yes Sir!" She yelled out on a very deep thrust. "Love your cock. So big...thick...ugh...so good." I changed the angle of my thrust and knew when my piercing hit her sweet spot. Her pussy got unbelievably tight as she clamped down on me. "Fuck, need to cum Sir...please?"

"No" I ground out and kept hitting her spot with every thrust.

"Please, please, please...need to, need to...please?"

"No!" I said with more force as I felt my balls start to tighten. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up so I would be able to thrust through it without pulling out of her pussy. I took hold of the beads. "Cum now Isabella" I said as I pulled the beads out quickly.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet..." she had been chanting changed when I gave her the command. She clamped down on me like a milking machine and yelled. "Fuck yes!" I slammed into her one more time and had the hardest orgasm of my life.

"Son of a bitch" I shouted. "Magic fucking pussy" I mumbled as I continued to cum. I felt the energy drain out of me and slumped slightly against the swing, I felt Isabella slump also. Once I got my breathing under control and felt I could support us both I lifted her out of the swing and stumbled back to the loveseat against the wall sitting with her straddling me. I ghosted my hands up her back and sides and turned my head into hers that was resting on my shoulder, loving the smell of her hair.

"Mmmm, thank you so much Isabella. You are divine." I murmured. She turned her head to look at me.

"Thank you Sir. That was...wonderful." She said on a sigh.

"How are you feeling? Any strains or pulls I need to take care of for you?"

"No Sir, I feel great, a little achy, but in a very good way." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's get dressed and then I would like to talk to you briefly before leaving the room."

"Ok Sir" she said and we both went to retrieve our clothes, once dressed we sat on the love seat again.

"I would like for us to be Edward and Bella now." She nodded. "I do still expect you to be respectful though." She nodded again and I pulled the paperwork out of my duffle bag. "I brought this with me hoping that tonight would go well. I think it went very well."

"I think so too." She said and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I want to give it to you. I know you don't want to discuss the scene or anything right now and I respect that but I want you to leave here knowing my intentions. I want you to be my submissive Bella. This packet explains exactly what that would mean, I want you to take it and look over everything then contact me when you want to discuss it. I think, no, I know we could have something very special. I want it Bella, I want it with you." She looked scared but she reached out to take the packet.

"I think we could too Edward and while it scares me it also excites me." She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath before looking at me again. "I don't want to cause problems for you at the university." I shook my head.

"As long as you are not my student everything should be fine."

"And you need to know up front that I won't share, ever. Even if all we have is a D/s relationship I won't stand by while you have a vanilla one with someone else." I know the look on my face was confused. She stood and started cleaning up the room before speaking again. "I will look over the packet and be in touch with you. I don't think we should discuss this now but to explain my statement. Remember me telling Alastair I would be in for my shift on the 27th?" I nodded remembering that she had to work. "What I don't think you know is that I worked Eclipse that night, not here." I know my eyes went wide with that information.

"Bella it isn't what you..." I started and she raised her hands to get me to stop.

"I really don't want to talk about this now but I couldn't leave here in good conscience without telling you." I stood and walked to her pulling her close to me.

"It isn't what you think Bella and I will explain everything to you when we talk." She nodded at me. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed and when her lips parted I deepened the kiss before pulling back. "I have wanted to do that for months." I said and she giggled. "Your submission is a gift I shall always cherish Isabella. Finish up in here and just leave my duffle at the bar." She nodded again. "I look forward to hearing from you soon." I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Sir" she answered and I turned walking out of the room.

When I walked onto the main floor I should have expected the looks and whispering. Jacob Black was having what appeared to be a whispered argument with Alastair and gave me a death glare when he noticed me. Several Dom's smiled at me and made some crude comments as I passed on my way to sit with Garrett and a few Dom's I hadn't seen in a while. I liked them because they could mind their own business. They asked about my session with Isabella and when I explained it was a test scene they dropped it. I stayed at that able until I saw Isabella enter the main floor. She received appreciative looks from some Dom's, too appreciative for me. She was normally beautiful but now she looked as if she was freshly fucked and that kicked her beauty up several notches. I also took notice of the jealous glares she received from subs. If she agreed to wear my collar life within the community would be interesting for a while. I couldn't help but think that if we moved into a vanilla relationship also my life outside the community would get interesting too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Two stories were in the contest - Human Sexuality 101 won Best BDSM and the People's Choice. I will post a link to the banners on my profile.**

**The Avant Garde Awards voting is done and winners will post on January 1. Carlisle from House of Hope is up for an award and Be My Master Head Master is up for best lemon. Thanks for voting.**

**Life and the holidays have been kicking my butt so I apologize for the time between updates. BMMHM should update by the weekend. Hopefully after the New Year and I get my kids back in school I can update more often.**

**Happy New Year - be safe!**


	7. Contracts & Limits

Chapter 7

Once I arrived home I could not get my mind off the scene Isabella and I had done or what her reaction to the contract would be. I hoped she didn't make me wait long for her decision. We would be good together I was sure of that, I could feel it. As good as my imagination had been in creating the scene the reality of it was ten times better. I had to rub one out in the shower when I thought about how she tasted and again laying in bed when I thought back to what it felt like to be inside her. She was so responsive to me in that short session, it would be even better once I got her in my playroom and could take my time with her. As my cum shot hard onto my chest I couldn't help but think if it got too much better she would put me in an early grave.

I spent the next few days getting the playroom into shape and replacing some of the toys so I would have new ones for Isabella. I worked different scenarios ran through my mind as well as playing at the club or parties, I couldn't wait to show off my new pet. I also realized I needed to talk to Alastair to find out what had been said and what rumors were going around the club about our test scene. I was sure it would be interesting. If Bella had worked at the club in the past few days I could only hope no one made her uncomfortable, especially before I had a chance to give her a heads up about the subs I had turned down recently. Several had proved to be persistent and vocal about wanting me to be their Dom. I decided to wait until I heard from Isabella about the packet then I would call him before I met with her. I tried not to dwell on it but I was getting nervous about hearing from her or not hearing from her. She was quick to skip the second scene so I expected to hear something from her fairly quickly. I kept reminding myself this would be a big step for her and she wouldn't take it lightly and I somehow just knew that even if the answer was no she would contact me, she wouldn't be rude and not respond. But the waiting was torture.

As days rolled into a week I developed a new nightly routine, I found myself standing in the playroom doorway hoping that tomorrow would be the day I would be put out of my misery and hear from Isabella. Once I had it the way I envisioned, I refused to step foot in there until I heard from her but each night I looked in willing her to get in touch with me. I also spent those days with my family before classes started again and everyone returned to their own lives. They had backed off about Kate but were now full of questions about my mystery woman. I gave them the bare minimum, it was new and I had met her on campus. They assumed she was a teacher and I couldn't allow that. The looks on their faces when I explained she was a graduate student were priceless. Mom, Alice and Rose looked at me like I was a dirty old man and in my thoughts I couldn't help but agree with them, I was a very, very dirty old man or I wanted to be with Isabella. Dad, Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I was the man for 'banging a hot co-ed' as Emmett put it. That comment started the argument between spouses and I was able to slip out before they could ask me anymore questions.

I wouldn't be able to deflect them much longer. With Alice and Jasper's move Rose and Emmett decided to move closer also. Rose and Emmett had a hard time conceiving so they decided Rose would stop working during her pregnancy, because they lived over an hour away for her job it was an easy decision to move. By summer we would live within 30 minutes of each other and it would be that much easier for them to interfere with my life, I couldn't wait I thought with sarcasm. It would be much harder to keep from them that I was a Dominant when they moved. They were nosy as hell and wouldn't be able to be put off for long. My mother had raised a gentleman and I didn't think my lifestyle would go over well with her at all. I would deal with it when it became a problem I decided.

Twelve days. Twelve days. Almost two fucking weeks and still nothing from Isabella, I was literally going crazy. It was actually a call from a Dom I knew that gave me hope.

"Edward, its Garrett. How are you?"

"I'm good Garrett. What can I do for you?"

"Actually it is what I can do for you. I wanted to give you a heads up that someone is looking into your background?" I was shocked.

"What do you mean looking into my background?"

"Normal background check stuff. Criminal record, finances nothing out of the ordinary but still I thought you might like to know." Hell yes I wanted to know and I was getting pissed, that was no ones business even if I had nothing to hide.

"Do you know who is looking? How did you find out about this? I mean don't still work with the Mayor?"

"Yes I do still work with Mayor and that is how I found out. The person looking has some contacts pretty high up, he used to be with the FBI so he called in a favor with his old friend the Mayor. He is now the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks." Forks? What the fuck, I didn't know anyone in Forks. "I was the one given the task of running the check because they want it kept quiet."

"Ok, I am assuming I can't stop this?"

"No sorry you can't but I did want to let you know."

"Thanks Garrett. What do they want to know about my finances?" That bothered me more than anything.

"Again just general stuff to make sure your money is obtained legally. We didn't actually check into your banking info or anything just made sure there weren't any flags indicating illegal active." Something he said caught my attention.

"Wait a minute, you said didn't actually check, so everything is done already?"

"Yea, sorry about that, I couldn't say anything until it was done." He did sound remorseful that it was after the fact.

"Do you have any idea what prompted this?" I wasn't sure I knew where Forks even was.

"No but it must be important, they had us rush it. We turned the file over to Chief Swan yesterday." Bingo! I did know someone named Swan.

"Chief Swan?" I questioned.

"Charles Swan, that is who requested the information. Do you know him?"

"No I don't and I have no idea why he would ask for this but thanks for telling me Garrett." We hung up after that and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Given what happened to Bella I can't blame her for having me checked out. If I had a Chief of Police father I would do it too and what were the odds I would know the person running the checks. Hopefully this meant she was going to accept and if he received the information yesterday, if she is in Forks I should be hearing from her soon. I was surprised Garrett didn't recognize the last name but people at the club may just know her as Isabella.

After Garrett's call I went to my office on campus to see my final class rosters, finalize my lesson plans and meet my new TA. His name was Ben and he blushed and stammered so much over the topic of human sexuality I felt bad for him. He would permanently be the shade of a tomato once classes started. As I waited for my rosters to print I thought to Garrett's phone call and typed in Bella's name to see what information the university had on her. When her information popped on the screen I thought of the phone call again and couldn't read it. Yes she had a background check run on me with out my permission but from what Garrett said it was to be sure I wasn't an axe murderer or something not to be nosy. Getting information on her this way felt like an invasion of her privacy almost and I couldn't do that. I powered down my computer and resolved myself to find out what I wanted to know the old fashioned way, I would ask her.

It wasn't until I returned home and saw the light flashing on my answering machine that I remembered I had turned my cell phone off. As I listened to the machine I watched the text messages load on my cell phone and I had voice mails also, all of them were my family. They were sorry for their reactions, they would be nice, they would love to meet her and she must be something special to have caught my attention. As I listened to or read each message I couldn't help but laugh, while I knew they wanted me happy I also knew they saw Bella's age as a strike against her. They would make an effort but judging by the tentative tone of their messages I wasn't sure how sincere it would be. I also came to the conclusion that I was putting the cart way before the horse. Not only hadn't I heard from Isabella but I had no idea if she would want more than a typical weekend D/s arrangement like she had with James.

I couldn't let myself think like that, she had noticed me too, her journal proved that. I replayed both of our scenes in my mind. I know she felt that connection between us I could see it in her eyes. Maybe not at first but eventually we would move to some type of 24/7 relationship, I was sure of it. When I allowed myself to hope, it was for a modified vanilla relationship with set play times. The ping of my computer brought me out of my fantasy and I was giddy when I noticed it was an e-mail from Isabella.

_Sir-_

_I have reviewed your packet and have a few questions but overall I am agreeable to the arrangement. I have attached my limits for you to look over. I look forward to meeting with you to discuss this further._

_Isabella_

She was going to do it. I was hard from reading her three sentence e-mail. I had enclosed a list of my limits in the packet so we must be fairly even matched or she would have rejected me right off the bat. I was impatiently tapping my fingers on the desk as I waited for her attachment to load.

_She was green for: interrogation, shaving, gags, plugs, anal play, suspension, bondage, breast bondage, wax, biting, blindfolds, clamps, spanking, role play, vibrators, floggers, paddles, whips, straps and belts, oral sex, voyeurism, sense deprivation and playing at the club and parties. She had made a notation next to the last item that she would explain her limits for those occasions when we meet._

_She had marked her hard limits as: breath and knife play, needle or piercing play, fire, mummification, electricity, enemas, any type of bodily fluids (blood, urine, feces), any type of cat whip (scourges and cat o' nine) and canes. She had made another notation beside canes saying she would explain that in person also. I hoped I could change her mind about that one because I had purchased a new cane with her in mind._

_Her list of soft limits was very short: figging, fisting, clothespins, chastity belts, exhibitionism and public play (indoor or outdoor). Once again there was a notation by public play and it had me curious as to how far she was willing to go in public._

After reading her e-mail and limits again I quickly sent her a reply asking if she could meet me for lunch tomorrow at The Pier, it was a Friday and we wouldn't be rushed through the conversation. I was hoping to have everything finalized with Isabella this weekend so we could start our arrangement next week. The thought of having Isabella here, in my home, in the next week had me stroking my cock before it even registered what I was doing. I managed to pull my shirt up before the cum hit my stomach as I imagined fucking her tied to my cross. Less than an hour later she replied agreeing to lunch. I sent her one more explaining what I wanted her to bring and then made a list of questions I wanted to ask her.

My family got together one more time before my brother's returned to home to prepare to move. It was an awkward dinner, because I had always done along with their set ups they admitted to being surprised when I said I met someone on my own. They also agreed to back off and let me do this at my pace. They wouldn't push to meet her and they would stop pushing their friends on me. I listened and I appreciated the sentiment but I found it hard to believe they would actually do it. While I knew their actions came from love, I would believe when I it happened. They wouldn't be able to help themselves and I would need to warn Bella about my nosy family.

I made it a point to arrive at Fisherman's 30 minutes before the time I was to meet Bella so I could center myself. Still I was hard as soon as I saw her approaching my table, she was breathtaking. I rose and pulled her chair out for her.

"Good afternoon Isabella, thank you for meeting me." I said as I pushed her chair in, she smelled divine.

"Thank you for inviting me Dr. Cullen."

"I would like for us to be Edward and Bella for the duration of lunch." She nodded. "I want us to be able to speak freely today. I know trust will develop overtime but we need to be completely honest with each other for this to work." She nodded again. We ordered and covered basic pleasantries as we waited for our food to arrive. Once we were eating I decided to address what could be the biggest obstacle to overcome first.

"Bella I need to know what you thought of the two test scenes and where you hope to see any arrangement between us going. Before you answer I want to say I am taking into consideration everything I read in your journals also. I realize I know more than a Dom you just met because of your journal but we shouldn't ignore that fact."

"I understand Edward and given that you have read my journals you know I am looking for one person to eventually fulfill all my needs, Dom and lover. I know most people would think I am nuts but, like you commented, I have known love and I know first hand how good a relationship like that can be and in the long run that is what I want. I don't have any expectations of things starting off like that but ultimately I would like to explore it." She made been respectful and soft spoken but it was her conviction that amazed me, I wish I had been so sure of what I wanted at her age.

"And the test scenes?" I prompted.

"I think they went very well. I felt a definite connection to you that I haven't felt in a long time. But, to be honest, I have felt that connection for months." That didn't surprise me either.

"So have I." I answered honestly. "I feel the connection too Bella and like you, eventually, I would like to see where that connection goes." She blushed and my dick took notice. "I think the test scenes went well also. If we decide to try this, and I think we both want to, I will want you to keep up with your journal. Your first assignment will be to pick a favorite moment from each scene and write about it." She nodded her agreement. "I would like to see the video, if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine but I do ask that no one else views them."

"I agree. Now, are you ready to discuss the packet I gave you?"

"Yes Sir." She said softly. I was right, she was a natural submissive and I was going to love watching her blossom as my submissive.

"Excluding limits, do you have any questions about the rest of the information?" She shook her head.

"No Sir, everything seems to be fairly standard. I believe at this point I understand what you expect of me and it does say you will teach me the hand signals and discuss any modified behavior in a public setting."

"Yes I will. I should probably warn you that in the past I have not taken my subs, even the collared ones, out in public much but because I ultimately want more with you also we will be out in public more often. You will also meet my family at some point but we can talk about that later." I sat back as the waitress cleared our plates.

"Will this cause any problems for you at the university?"

"No, I didn't see you on any of my rosters. You aren't my student this term correct?"

"No Sir, I am taking a psychology course this term but I made sure to take pick another professor."

"Then I don't see a conflict. I do have a few functions I attend each year for the university and I will expect you to attend with me. Are you a psych major?"

"No, I am a creative writing major. I am taking the psych classes so I am able to better understand and get into the minds of my characters. They have improved the depth of my writing."

"Good. I see no reason to hide the fact that we have a relationship, especially since the professors will know you are a student anyway." She nodded but still didn't look convinced. I reached out for her hand. "It will not be a problem for me Bella, please don't worry about that."

"Ok"

"How do you feel about our time together as described in the contract?" I was curious about this because it would require her to be naked unless I told her otherwise or if she was cooking she could wear a robe and apron.

"I am fine with the weekends, 6pm Friday until 6pm Sunday. I do have a question about Wednesday's." I waited for her to continue. "Wednesday's are fine, as is 6-10pm but I am curious because it says modified play." I had expected this question.

"Wednesday's will be a variety of things but not in the playroom." She looked confused. "That is the time I would like us to get to know each other better and to practice how modified works in public. I will explain my hand signals and other non-verbal communications to you and Wednesday is when we practice them. Maybe we go out to dinner in a complete vanilla setting or maybe we have dinner with another couple that is in the community or it could be having dinner at home and we spend time discussing our lives. I guess Wednesday could be considering a training day."

"Oh, that actually sounds...very nice." She said with a smile.

"Good. Do you have any concerns about the grooming, diet, exercise or letting me know your plans for the day?"

"No, I don't but my routine never varies very much especially when classes are in session. Would it be possible for me to just give you my classes and normal study schedule and then I could text you that it was a normal day or if there were any changes to it?" I could see her point, it would be tedious to text the same thing everyday.

"That is fine but I expect to hear from you every day before 9am."

"Yes Sir."

"I would like to talk about your limits and the notations you have?" She nodded. "First your hard limit on canes. I have to be honest with you Bella, I really like canes as I am sure you noticed by my limits." She nodded again. "Why are they a hard limit?"

"I used to love them. But after the incident with my last Dom, without going into detail right now, let's just say even the sight of one being raised to be used on me would cause me to panic and red. The notation is there because I did used to love them and with someone I truly trust I would like to get back to that point." She was visibly upset and I wanted to put her mind at ease.

"That's fine Bella and I don't want to discuss previous D/s relationships right now, yours or mine but we will in the near future." I saw the tension leave her body. "What about your soft limit on indoor & outdoor public play?"

"I have to admit I am something of a exhibitionist and I love outdoor play. I understand a large part of the thrill is that we might get caught but I would not feel comfortable anywhere near either of our families, friends or co-workers. I enjoy the thrill of maybe getting caught not actually getting caught by someone I know who doesn't know I live this lifestyle." I was nodding my head along as she spoke.

"I understand completely and I agree. My family doesn't know anything about this and I want to keep it that way. So while I may insert an egg vibrator or butt plug for a dinner with my parents, I would never finger you or have you give me a hand job like I might if we were out and no one knew us." She blushed and I loved it but she also nodded her head and that let me know she was game for quite a bit.

"The last item is playing at parties or the club?" That is all I got out before she explained herself.

"I don't want anyone touching me." I nodded in agreement. "I don't just mean playing. I mean to touch me at all. The less I have on the more it would freak me out if someone touched me, Dom or sub, male or female. Unless it is an emergency, no one else touches me. I understand that in a social setting, accidental brushes against someone or touching someone's arm while talking may happen and that is different. I mean any kind of intentional touching, that you have given permission for." She is upset and the fierceness with which she has said this alerts me to the fact that even though this isn't a soft limit it is definitely a deal breaker for her.

"I will never someone permission to touch you like that Bella. Even if for some reason I needed to leave you with another Dom for a second I would not give them permission to touch you. You are mine and I do not share with any one for any reason." She was looking in my eyes as I spoke and I wanted her to see I meant what I said.

"Ok, ok, it was important to me to get that out there." She looked away as she spoke and I touched her hand to draw her attention back to me.

"I have one other thing I need to clarify with you. I know I said we will discuss past relationships at a later time and I mean that but I need to clarify about the woman you saw me with on the 27th."

"I didn't see you with anyone." I was confused, if she didn't see me then how did she know. "I was working bar that night and three women were talking when I heard the name Edward I paid closer attention and then they looked in your direction and you were there with two other men."

"They were my brothers and two of the women were their wives, the third woman was a blind date they set me up on. I had never met the woman before that night."

"Oh" Now it was her turn to look confused. "But the way they were talking made it seem as if..." She trailed off and looked away again.

"Made it seem as if what?"

"Well they said how now things could move along and how happy the two of you would be, just the perfect couple. It sounded as if the two of you had been together for at least several months. I have to admit from what I found out about you before hand it sounded out of character for you to play with one person while dating another but you wouldn't be the first man to have a woman they presented to the public and a different one to get your kink on with. I didn't judge you or anything but I felt you should know I couldn't be a part of that kind of thing." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Trust me Bella, you are the only woman I want to get my kink on with or date." She blushed and nodded her head. "Now did you bring the lists I asked for?" She pulled out of her bag a list of foods she liked and disliked and a list of her personal toiletry items. I loved her scent and was going to purchase exactly what she used to stock her bathroom at my house. I put them away with out looking at them.

"Good. We will start the arrangement on Friday at 6 pm. I will cook dinner and we can discuss any other questions or concerns you have then. This first weekend will be like a test. I will show you everything and this will be a fairly easy weekend as we adjust to each other. Do you have any questions?"

"No Sir." I paid and walked her out to her car. "I will see you on Friday then."

"Yes you will Isabella." I said as I closed her car door.

I drove home going over in my mind what would need to be done before next weekend. Classes would start on Monday but that still left plenty of time to prepare for Isabella. I needed to pick up her collar, I planned on collaring her on Sunday. I debated on if I should send her an e-mail during the week reminding her about the journal assignments. I decided against it, I wouldn't necessarily punish her if she forgot but I would be disappointed. I really hoped she didn't forget I wanted the weekend to be as pleasurable for her as I knew it would be for me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read & review.**

**Dommella's Dungeon is hosting a Lady in Red Contest and I will again be a judge. Here is the link at FF for the contest rules:**

**.net/u/2523629/**

**I will be submitting a one shot to Twinklings for their Fuck Me Friday. It will be from this story and Bella's POV. I am not sure what time frame it will span yet and it will be submitted around Feb 1. Here is the link to the website:**

**.com/**


	8. Outtake BPOV

HS 101 Outtake BPOV

Why am I taking this class again? I couldn't help but think as I trudged myself to the auditorium in the medical building. Oh right, because my friends think it will help me 'get back on the horse' and I have a hard time saying no that's why, damn it. Ok Bella calm down, you know the psychology courses have helped with your writing, just think of this as another process to help in your writing. I can do that. I will sit in the back, be unobtrusive and take what I can from this course. That was my mantra and it worked, I took a seat in the back, set up my laptop, ignored everyone and did not give off the friendly vibe to anyone. I did a good job of getting lost in my writing when I heard us being welcomed to class. I knew that voice; it couldn't be...he couldn't be Dr. Cullen, could he. I slowly tilted my head up. Holy Fuck my Human Sexuality teacher was Master Edward; my nipples harden just thinking about him.

I had seen Master Edward around for two years but he had never noticed me. Truth be told, I didn't want anyone to notice. When I decided to try again I applied for a bartending position at _La Dominante_, a high end BDSM club and that is where I first saw Master Edward. He was gorgeous, tall 6'2" or 6'3", broad shoulders and a lean waist like runners or swimmers, the most unique copper colored hair, a chiseled jaw you wanted to bite and the greenest eyes, a person could get lost in those eyes. I wanted to get lost in those eyes. When I first saw him he had a sub, even though she wasn't collared. Then I had a Dom, that thought sent a shiver through me but I hadn't seen him around much lately and never with a sub so maybe the time was right...maybe.

The class was interesting and I found the journal made me think about some things I hadn't in a long time. What surprised me most was that the memories it brought weren't painful anymore, perhaps I would finally be able to move on. As I walked to class I let my mind drift to the journal I would be turning in today, I couldn't believe some of things I had told him. I explained how my friends saw me as a project to fix now that I was talking to them about Nicholas. I guess that is what I get for having psych majors for friends. They think something is wrong because I don't want to bed hop and still long for my first boyfriend. What they don't understand is that he was much more than that, we were much more. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he hadn't died we would still be together. I am sure Dr. Cullen will tell me I am weird. I'm not sure I could handle him thinking I am weird. I need his reassurance I'm not.

I was early for class, so I sat looking over my entries and couldn't stop the blush that formed when I read the second one. Would he pick up on the fact that I am a submissive by reading it or would he think I just liked kink. I still remember that time in the woods like it was yesterday.

_We had gone out for an early dinner in his GTO, he loved that car. We had experimented a lot with sex, knowing each other our whole lives made being open and honest easy. We loved each other and I trusted him above all others, so when we started looking into bondage and came across a BDSM website both of us were intrigued. We had been talking about things for a few weeks and decided to slowly try to incorporate it into our lives. He had been picking out my clothes and giving me tasks to do, I hoped tonight we would be taking it to the next level. _

_He had me kneeling in front of the car, naked when he showed me the heart necklace that would serve as my collar. Both of us were nervous but we both wanted to try this too. That was the first time that, in front of our waterfall, he used my thong, tied me to the hood of his car and worked me over with his leather belt. It was soft because he wore it all the time and he was worried about hurting me but when he noticed I was so worked up my juices were running down my thighs he couldn't get out of clothes his fast enough._

_He slammed into me with no warning and growled at me not to cum. We had been working on my control and found it helped if I recited poems or music and I started tapping out Debussy. God he felt so good. There was a warm breeze, the sound of the waterfall, the scent of the wildflowers and he was holding me to him as if he couldn't get close enough. When he pinched my clit and ordered me to cum is when we found out I was a squirter under the right circumstances, it was also when we realized we both wanted a D/s relationship._

I was pulled from my memory by class being called to order. As I walked forward to add my journal to the stack I felt very self conscious, had I said too much, would he think that I was saying these things to try to get to him. No, it's anonymous I reminded myself, he will never know who wrote it. As I thought back to the memory in the woods and how writing about it was the first time I had ever thought about it and smiled instead of cried I decided to use this journal to purge myself of the guilt, sadness and fear that had plagued me the last few years. Hopefully once that is done, I will be in a better place and able to move forward.

I spent the week between turning my journal in and getting it back thinking about class and the topics we had discussed, especially sensuality and sexuality. I realized how many people don't recognize one let alone both and how much I missed having someone finding both in me. It was also during this week that I was asked to do a test scene with a Dom I thought might actually mesh with me, mistake. Riley was a nice guy, a bit young at 25 for what I wanted but I had seen him at the club play with other subs and thought we may be fairly compatible. The test scene was intense. I thought he was doing it to see how much I could take, it wasn't until the scene was over and I heard him say, "I can't wait to scene longer and see how much you can really take." that I realized he thought he was going easy on me. I blanched and understood he wanted a pain slut and that was not me, no more scenes with him. He would have to look elsewhere for someone to satisfy what he desired.

I was pleasantly surprised to get my journal back and not have FREAK written across the top. I couldn't tell from his comments if he knew I was a submissive or not. Having him as my Dom would be a fantasy come true. I had started to see him more around campus, he was hard not to notice. He moved gracefully but also with purpose, I imagined how his thighs and ass would flex as me fucked me and god yes, I wanted him to fuck me. I listened in class to how others talked about their views on sex and whispered their views on him. Girls wanted to fuck him because he had a hot body and they figured he would know what he was doing given he taught human sexuality. They didn't notice the nervous way he ran his fingers through his hair when they stepped into his space or the way he would cringe a little when they blatantly offered their services to him. He was so much more than they saw.

Without thinking I pulled my journal out and was writing down my thoughts on the differences I perceived between me and them. As I thought about their Friday Night Hookups versus what I wanted my thoughts drifted back to Nicholas and what we had. We were so in tune with each other, it was amazing. I loved how the silence was always comfortable between us. How he would lightly rub a circle on my hip bone while watching television or I would lay with my head on his stomach and run my fingers over his chest and happy trail while listening to music. I missed those things, in some way I craved those things...with Edward. My problem was he never seemed to notice me.

October was coming to a close and as I left the auditorium I couldn't help but wonder if I had said too much in my journal. I blatantly admitted I was a submissive. It was in context with what we had been talking about in class but I didn't want him to think I was going to out him as a Dom. I wanted to run back, get my journal and rip those entries out of it. While it felt good to get those things off my chest as I was writing them, what would he think of me? I wrote about what I missed and loved about a scene. Would I have written that if I hadn't known he was a Dom? No I wouldn't. Would he think I was trying to get him to be my Dom? Even though I would love having him as my Dom that was not the reason behind my entries. I had even touched on it ending badly with James, ugh, could I be any more pathetic.

It was a beautiful fall afternoon and I decided to sit on the quad and attempt to study for the test we would be having this week in HS. It was on BDSM and I couldn't stop shaking my head at some of the stupid things people said in class about it. If ignorance is bliss then they must be pretty fucking happy. It was funny to hear Tanya and Lauren talk about Dr. Cullen and the things they would like him to do to them. They had no idea what Master Edward was capable of but I did. I knew he had done scenes at the club though I had never watched one. I had noticed how he was with his subs, very strict but attentive. If I was being truthful I had noticed him for close to two years, felt oddly drawn to him, being in his class had only intensified that pull and I had started to dream about him.

_The dream was always the same, we were in a playroom I knew that much but I had no idea whose or where it was. I was naked, kneeling on a pillow waiting for him. He entered the room silently but my body felt him, my pussy weeped for him. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. "Good thing you are on a pillow or my dirty Isabella would be licking her juices off the floor." He pulled me to my feet and bent me over the table pulling my hands behind my back. He leaned over me without touching me but the fine hairs on my body stood up and I knew he was so close to touching me. "Your pussy is crying for me. It's like tears running down your thighs." Then he slammed into me. "Fuck yes, my naughty little vixen is always so ready for me." He felt so good and I whimpered as he started to withdraw, that earned me a slap on the ass. "No sound pet, you know the rules and now no release for Isabella." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "this time", it took everything I had not to moan when he slammed back into me and set a fast pace._

_"Too fucking long my naughty pet. Next time I am taking you with me." He moved my hands up so they were behind my head and used them to pull me back into him at the same time he thrust forward. "Missed your pussy...tight...so fucking tight still..." I felt him grow inside me and knew he was getting close, but so was I and if I came there would be hell to pay. "Love my naughty girl's pussy...milk me pet..." I had extremely good control of my Kegel muscles and used them to milk his cock. "Fuck pet...I feel you, do not fucking cum Isabella..." I was tapping out Braham's to avoid cumming when I felt him explode into me. Three weeks was to long without my Master. He pulled out and spun me around to face him. _

_"That whimper lost you the right to cum on my cock." I had my head down, he pulled on my hair so I looked at him. "But three weeks without watching you cum on my command is too long." He pulled on the clamp triangle. "Cum my naughty Isabella, NOW!"_

That was always the point I woke up. But I would wake up cumming, hard. I wanted to do a scene so bad but I couldn't approach him, he needed to seek me out. Some subs were more than happy to approach a Dom and request a scene but I had noticed the ones that approached Master Edward were always turned away and he looked uncomfortable at their forwardness. I decided to attend the munch that was in two weeks. If I wanted him to notice me then I needed to put myself in places he would.

I literally ran into Dr. Cullen on the street one day. I don't think either of us was paying much attention and I was knocked to the ground. I took his hand to stand up and felt a shock run through my body. He looked down at me and dropped my hand causing me to fall back, then he turned and walked away. That hurt I admitted to myself and more than a little. That encounter along with him being at the munch but not approaching me had me accepting Jacob Black's request for a test scene. I had seen Master Edward many places, in public, on campus, in the classroom and at the club but seeing him at the munch and still not being noticed...well it hurt. It also made me realize I needed to get over my infatuation with him. I would give myself until the end of this semester. I would use the journal and these last few months to purge my soul. I would say goodbye to Nicholas, put to rest some of the fear James had left me with and move on guilt free. I would stand my ground with my friends about the clubbing and after the final I would bury this insane fascination I had about Edward Cullen and just...move on. Hopefully, happiness would be waiting for me at the end of the journey, if nothing else I knew I would be able to thank Dr. Cullen and the journal for helping me put some on my demons to rest.

With my newfound mission my writing took on a more personal note, in both my journal entries and creative writing courses. I had no shame in what I wrote in my journals. I wrote of the fact that Nicholas loved that I could deep throat him. He was not small and I enjoyed knowing that when I swallowed around him it made him cum, every single time. I wrote about the things I missed about being in a relationship, the closeness, the intimacy, the passion and the familiarity. I missed having someone play my body like an instrument only they knew. In truth, I missed having someone know my body at all.

That thought brought forth memories of my test scene with Jacob Black. He definitely was not a sadist like Riley, but something felt...off about the scene. He seemed tentative and almost unsure of himself. I had watched him before and he was never that way with those subs so what made me different. It took watching the video to realize why. Jacob felt something for me, more than he should. I was clear I was not looking for a romantic relationship, at least not with him but he had the same look on his face that James had before he asked for more. He has been leaving notes for me at the club asking about the second scene. He does not want to take no for an answer, no matter how many times I say it.

I debated with myself for days before I wrote about Edward in my journal. I wanted him to know how much he has and is helping and influencing me but I couldn't call him by name. I simply called him the man. Should he ever take notice of me it would be easy to figure out he is the man. I wrote about how he captured my attention and that I dream of the way his hands would feel on me, sliding over me, pinching my nipple, tangled in my hair and pulling as he cums inside me and how it would feel cupping my pussy as his fingers slide inside me. He has long fingers, very long. I wrote about how I can feel him when he enters a room and seeing him at the meeting. I wrote about how what I feel scares me because it is not returned. I wrote about wanting it to be returned.

I spent my time in class studying him and trying to learn his tells and quirks. I saw him sporadically outside of class and was sure to be polite but still nothing. I wrote about how I used to love to watch Nicholas masturbate and for the first time when I thought back the memory started with Nicholas but ended with Master Edward shooting his cum on my chest. I felt guilty, was I betraying Nicholas' memory? I avoided the places I normally saw him out of class.

I had a dream about Nicholas, different than any other. We were talking about me moving on and how he felt comfortable leaving me now because he knew Edward would take care of me. When I tried explaining that Edward hadn't even noticed me he gave me one of his patient smiles and told me not to give up, that he noticed more than I thought.

I was waiting for class to start the afternoon after my dream and the sluts were talking about how they wanted to fuck Dr. Cullen and I couldn't help myself, I gave him fair warning about how dirty they are. Not that that fact stops the guys from screwing them. I decided to lay more of my cards on the table with Master Edward, he could always put something in his comments to back me off. So I wrote about us running into each other, about how maybe he has no idea I am into the lifestyle, about how my friends are trying to get me to move on and about how I dream about him, vividly. I also asked the questions I didn't want the answer to, what happens when I don't see him as often?

Thanksgiving break came and went and I dreamed of Master Edward, tied to his cross, suspended from his ceiling, bent over his whipping bench because I had been a naughty girl and deep throating his cock, which I am sure would turn out to be huge and perfect. As much as those dreams kept me going they also had me dreading picking up my journal at the end of the next class.

I remained seated after class and waited until people were getting their journals and Tanya was trying to draw Dr. Cullen into conversation. It wasn't until I was picking up my journal that I realized he was ignoring Tanya and watching me instead. I was sure I saw him smile right as I turned around to leave, it gave me hope for the first time. I locked myself in my apartment to read over his comments. The first confused me. He sounded as if he was trying to encourage me but had no idea the man was him. The second one was generic and the hope I felt earlier was fading. The last comment put a smile on my face. Had he noticed me? Was I so busy studying him that I didn't realize he was studying me? Interesting concept.

He was right, me being a student could pose problems for him. I hadn't thought of that and right now I was his student, big problem. Was it possible he dreamed of me too? God I hoped so. He told me to hold out for what I wanted. Was that his way of telling me to wait for him? Maybe I wasn't giving him enough credit. It would be inappropriate for him to approach me, even off campus, while I was his student. But I have seen him places, including the club, for close to two years and he never noticed me. What changed? I changed. Yes I still tried to fade into the background sometimes but I was putting myself out there more in recent months. Was it my journal? Will I have the opportunity to ask him?

After the first class in December I could tell it would be an interesting end to this semester. The look on the guys faces when Jane explained how to please a woman was priceless. With classes winding down and finals gearing up I needed my life as peaceful as possible so I could do well. I loved the tips I received at Eclipse but I needed the slower pace of the club. Alastair agreed to let me switch back until the semester ended. It probably seemed weird to people that the club had a slower pace but no one went there to get drunk and they didn't drink at all if they were playing. During the week I was often able to work on a paper during my shift.

That is what I was doing when Master Edward walked in, that man had a very fine ass I thought as he walked to the table Alastair was at. I don't think he realized I saw him but I had the camera on my laptop running and facing the entrance so I would know if someone came up to the bar. They had been talking about 30 minutes and I didn't realize I had been looking at them until Mistress Bree brought me out of my musings to get her a drink. When I glanced back Alastair was handing him a manila envelope, he left soon after without ever acknowledging me.

I wrote in my journal about what we had been discussing in class, signals and picking up on them. I wrote about them as they pertained to Nicholas and I. I swear we knew each others bodies better than our own and I missed having that connection with someone. I missed having someone know me that well, in that way. Missing signals is the main reason I insisted that I be allowed to videotape my test scenes. It was easy to get caught up in what was happening and miss something important. Watching the video of Jacob and I is how I became sure of the fact that he would want much more than a D/s relationship and I didn't see myself having that with him. He took great care with his facial expressions when I could see his face but I think he forgot about the camera and when I couldn't see him, the longing on his face was evident. He appeared to be a nice guy and he had a reputation as a good Dom. Even though he was several years older than me I couldn't shake the fact that he felt too young to meet my needs and I had every intention of being selfish this time around, I would wait until I got exactly what I wanted in a Dom. Rushing things backfired on me last time.

I wrote in my journal about the man, Edward. If he had figured out it was him and didn't want anything with me I needed him to know that was ok. Ultimately I was grateful because he had given me the chance to say goodbye and move on and I wanted to thank him for that, even if that was all I ever got from him. It was a fine line to balance and I wasn't convinced I was doing it well.

The last two journal entries were difficult to write, my limited contact with Dr. Cullen was ending but I dreamt of him nightly and each night they became more explicit and I had not thought that was possible. Part of me wanted to write, you're a Dom and I'm sub so lets scene, but that would be highly inappropriate especially in a vanilla setting like the university. I ending up writing about the one time I was with a woman, which seemed to shock him in class and the fact that I had done test scenes with two Dom's. That would let him know I was looking. I wrote about how I wanted to thank the man for helping me to let go and hopefully move on. I wanted to tell him he was the man but couldn't find the courage. The last class came and went and I turned in my journal. I studied for finals and prayed that when I picked up my journal for the final there would be something in there acknowledging that he knew he was the man I spoke of.

Dr. Cullen's was my last final, as I took a seat I was surprised neither he nor the journals were here, his TA was handing out the tests. I knew the second he walked into the auditorium. I didn't need to look up, I could feel him in the room. As I looked over my test for the third time I knew it was now or never. I quickly wrote thank you on the bottom of the paper and went to turn it in. He didn't look at it or me, I picked up my journal looking up at him and smiled, he nodded back and I left. I forced myself not to look at my journal until I returned to the apartment. He has to know he is the man, I kept telling myself, there will be something in here acknowledging that fact.

His first comment was...promising...but vague, that was no help. I quickly searched for his second comment. He must know it is him. He told me to wait and implied he would agree to the conditions. There should be one more comment, please be specific I thought as I turned to it. He looked forward to reading my journal, he is searching for something more also. OH. MY. GOD. He wants to do a test scene. On the 27th. When the club is closed. More private. He agrees to my conditions, wait when did he find out my conditions? Alastair is holding out on me.

I went to the club the next day to find out my schedule and talk to Alastair. He admitted Master Edward asked for my packet the night I saw him here. Alastair asked me if I would mind working at Eclipse over break because he expected it be busy. I agreed but I hated that club, the customers treated the bartenders badly and the men thought it was ok to hit on every woman that worked there. The tips were great though and that is why I agreed. On my last night working before leaving to visit Charlie for Christmas Alastair gave me note from Master Edward regarding our scene. I was giddy as I opened it and read his instructions.

Deep blue panty set, not a problem I had several that I liked how I looked in them. Butt plug, vibrator and nipple clamps...hmmm. Master Edward was in for a surprise. He was bringing his favorite toys also. I couldn't wait to see what they were. I would have to make sure to return to Seattle in time to go to the spa. I was going to have every inch of me buffed, waxed and polished just for Master Edward. It had been very difficult while taking his class to think of him as Dr. Cullen and I tried to call him that even in my thoughts but Master Edward was the one that still ruled my dreams. Even more so now that I knew he hoped we could have something more too.

Christmas in Forks was, Christmas in Forks...boring. Charlie and I get along but neither of us is the talkative type. We spent Christmas Day on the reservation with the Clearwater's and some of Charlie's other friends including Billy Black. I had forgotten about him and his family until I saw a picture on his mantle. A picture of his family, including his son Jacob, I hoped this wouldn't prove to be a problem. I never met Jacob when I lived in Forks. He had already graduated college by the time I moved to live with Charlie and for those first few Christmas' it was just Charlie and I, reconnecting. He was as shocked to see me as I was to see that picture when he walked in. Everything was fine and going smoothly until he mentioned living in Seattle and Charlie told him that I was going to school in Seattle and the two of us should get together. I could have strangled Charlie but Jacob was eager to agree, too eager. I tried to shrug it off but Charlie wouldn't let it go until I agreed to take his number. Jacob looked smug but I was pissed, I didn't want him I wanted Edward.

I drove back to Seattle on the 26th. The dreams of Edward and I were there every night. I knew the test scene tomorrow would tell me everything I wanted to know. We were either compatible or not but I was sure the one scene was all it would take to find out. With that in mind I wrote three notes. The first ended it all saying I didn't want another scene, the second granted the second scene and the third offered to skip right to the last trial scene. I couldn't imagine using the first two put I didn't want to jinx things by not writing them. I dropped them off with Alastair that night, I would call him and let him know which to give Edward after the scene.

By the time I left for the spa the next morning I was a nervous wreck, I wanted things to go well between us. I wanted it badly, I wanted him badly. I arrived at the club at 3:55 took a moment to put my hair in the ponytail he requested and called out to Alastair I had arrived. As I walked across the club I could feel him, he was close and he was watching me. I made sure to open the door exactly at 4 as instructed and walked in the room. The lighting was low, I walked to the table and placed my items on it next to his paddle, riding crop and flogger. I touched the strand of his flogger, deerskin...mmmm, I got wet just thinking of having it used on me by Master Edward. I undressed and folded my clothes placing them on the table and assumed my position on the kneeling pillow he provided, it was blue.

I heard and felt him enter the room. I wanted to look at him but did not want to get punished first thing. As jasmine floated into the air I realized he must be lighting the candles I saw and then I heard the music as he ran his fingers through my hair tugging lightly.

"Stand Isabella." I stood and clasped my hands behind my bowed head. I could feel his body heat and he ghosted his fingers down the sides of my body touching me lightly and I could feel the goose bumps and fine body hair stand on end. I think he was talking to me but I was focused on how my body reacted to him.

"Look at me Isabella." I tilted my head up until I was looking at him and the desire I saw in his eyes caused me to drip in my panties. "We will be using the green-yellow-red safe word system. You are to answer any direct question verbally but otherwise you are to remain silent. Except for your noises, I want to hear how much you enjoy the pleasure I bring you. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes Sir" I answered on a moan.

"Remove your bra Isabella." He stepped closer and placed his hands on my hips pulling me back to him. He cupped my breast, feeling the weight of it before tugging gently, to start, on my nipple ring as he ran just the tip of his tongue up the back of my neck. "You are a siren my pet." He said and attached the first clip to my nipple ring and moved to cup my other breast. "Your call is drawing me in. Where are you leading me to siren?" It was a rhetorical question and I stayed silent. He moved and sucked my nipple into his mouth and I moaned as he bit down, then hissed as he attached the clip and tugged on the chain.

"You have a fine ass my pet. Lose the panties and stand facing the cross." He said and swatted my ass. I yelped and moved into position. "Open" he said as he held the flogger up and placed the handle in my mouth. "Do not drop that while I strap you in. If you drop it you will receive punishment not pleasure." He secured my ankles and ran his hands up my legs finding the inside of my thighs sticky with my juices. "I think my pet is excited. You are so wet. Are you trying to drown me in your juices siren?" He rubbed my cheeks and moved up to secure my arms. He took the flogger from my mouth and shook it out. I couldn't wait for him to use it on me.

"What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Sir"

"Look in the mirrors my pet. Watch as I tint your gorgeous pale skin pink." He brought the flogger down on my right thigh. "Feel how it wraps around your thigh like a caress." It did feel like a caress and I had missed that feeling. I was straining at the cuffs with a light sheen of sweat coating my skin and was sure I sounded like a needy bitch but I didn't want it to stop. I loved the way he was making me feel. I watched him in the mirrors and even though he still had his pants on it was obvious this was affecting him as much as it was me, if the bulge in his jeans was any indication Master Edward was very well endowed. He set the flogger down and picked up the butt plug and lubed it good before returning to the cross. .

"What color are we my pet?"

"Green Sir." He slowly pushed one finger in my ass. "Mmmmm" I said because it felt wonderful to feel him against me.

"So responsive." He said as he eased in a second finger and I started rocking my hips. He grabbed my pony tail and pulled my head back to lick my neck then he whispered. "I hope I get to have you in my playroom Isabella. I want to take such good care of you my pet." He removed his fingers and I whimpered as he slowly inserted the lubed plug. "Things I have dreamed of doing to you in there my naughty pet should be illegal and we could have such fun." I shuddered and moaned loudly from the lust I heard in his voice. He cupped my breasts before pulling on the chain between them and gliding his hand down my stomach as he worked the plug in and out. He went to circle my clit and I couldn't wait to see his reaction to my jewelry I don't think he noticed yet. "Fuck Isabella is your clit pierced too?"

"Yes Sir" I groaned as he pulled on the ring. He released me from the cross and helped me on the table, spread my knees wide and got a good look at my piercing. "God I would love to taste your pussy." I stiffened, that was not allowed and he knew it.

"Yel..." was all I got out.

"Wait Isabella." He moved to stand by my head. "I understand that is off limits for now. I did not mean to say that out loud. It is true I would love to taste your pussy but I am willing to wait." I nodded my head and relaxed a little. He realized he had freaked me out a little and talked to me about it. I knew he would be a good Dom. "What color are we my pet?"

I didn't hesitate. "Green Sir." He moved a chair from the wall closer to the table and picked up my vibrator.

"Our time is almost up and for this next part I want you very vocal." I nodded and he placed the wedge on the table. "I want to see you cum Isabella. Use the vibrator or your fingers but make yourself cum and not before I do unless I command it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." I adjusted the wedge and ran my fingers over my pussy. Master Edward sat in the chair and unbuttoned his jeans. I thought I would swallow my tongue when I saw his Apadravya. I would love to wrap my tongue around that.

"Fuckkkk" I moaned as I pulled on my clit ring and slid two fingers in my pussy. He used the pre-cum and started stroking his cock. Fuck he was big. I wanted him filling me not my fingers. He was definitely getting envelope #3.

"Damn you look good my pet. I bet you are hot and tight." He said as he picked up his pace stroking himself and I added another finger and rubbed my clit faster.

"So good." I said working my fingers faster. "Big cock...sooo close..." I whimpered. I was ready to blow and trying to hold off until he came first..

"FUCK Isabella...cum now...aaaahhhhh..." He said and I watched him cum all over his chest.

"YES Siiiirrrrrrr" I yelled as I pulled on my clit ring and felt myself cum all over the table.

"Fuck you are the most thing beautiful thing I have ever seen my pet." He walked over to the table as I removed my fingers and grabbed my hand sucking my juices off of them. "Mmmm I knew you would taste divine. I really hope you give me the chance to taste you straight from the source." He said and it looked as if he was reaching for a towel. I couldn't allow that, I wanted his cum.

"May I help you clean up Sir?" He nodded so I hopped down from the table to squat in front of him and I licked the cum from his chest as I stood. I heard the growl in his chest and felt myself smile as I watched his cock twitch. When I was standing he gently cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for your submission Isabella it is a gift I will truly cherish always. I'll go wait in Alastair's office then come in and collect my things. I do hope to hear from you my pet." He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

Wow! I thought as I cleaned the room and gathered my things as well as Master Edward's and returned them to the appropriate bags. I wanted Master Edward to be proud of me, I wanted him to want me. During the scene I was caught up in what was happening. He made me feel things I hadn't felt in over five years if ever. I couldn't believe how wet I had gotten just from his voice and the look on his face as he watched me cum. I would have to watch the video to be sure but he looked as if he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Definitely note #3.

I finished cleaning the room and toys. I placed Master Edward's bag on the table and called Alastair telling him I was leaving and would be at Eclipse tonight. I also asked him to wait until Edward was leaving to give him the note with the #3 on it. He chuckled but agreed.

Isn't it funny how one incident can wipe out all the happiness from a day? I left the club on an emotional high that lasted me until I left for work. It took exactly 2 hours for work to kill my good mood. I went home watched the video of my scene with Master Edward and it was even better the second time around. We were so in tune with each other, I know we can be very happy together. Even the uptight assholes at Eclipse couldn't kill my buzz, until I heard three women talking at the bar.

"You are right Rose, he is yummy?" said the dirty blonde.

"Yes, he is Kate. If I wasn't married to his brother I would be all over that. You two are meant for each other, I know you can bring him out of his shell." The woman I assume is Rose said.

"He...very open to anything. I have done everything... actually palmed his cock." Kate whined.

"Don't give up" said the short black haired woman, "He is happier tonight than I have seen him in a really long time. Maybe he is just playing..." The music was loud and it was hard to hear the entire conversation.

"...Edward is so..." Kate said. Wait Edward. I looked at where they were looking and saw Master Edward. He was here with this Kate woman? I tuned back in to their conversation. "It has been months. He is worth the wait..."

"...just a little longer, right Alice?" Rose said to the short woman.

"Right, I'll have Jasper talk to him. Don't give up on him yet." Alice said and they left the bar area to return to their table. What the fuck? Is Edward dating her? Just like that good mood gone.

When I got home there was an e-mail from Master Edward about the second scene, January 2 7 in the private VIP room. I thought back to what I overheard at Eclipse, which honestly wasn't much and definitely not enough to keep me away from him. I sent an e-mail back accepting his scene and attached the amended contract before climbing into bed.

I had almost pushed the conversation out of my mind until I had brunch with some friends' New Years Eve. Kate was at a table close to us with Tanya Denali and I noticed they kind of looked alike. Are they related? Tanya saw us as they were leaving and made a big production of saying how Kate was dating Dr. Cullen and how weird was that? They were going to a party at his parents tonight. Kate looked slightly uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if it was from Tanya's boasting or the fact that we knew Dr. Cullen too. What ever it was I wasn't sure I believed her. I was keeping that appointment with Master Edward I was sure of that. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Kate with him.

When I arrived at the club not many people took notice. I stopped and talked to a group of subs before making my way to the private room. I noticed the surprised looks on several faces when I entered the private playroom, especially Jacob Black. He did not look happy at all. I had already informed him there would be no second scene but he didn't look as if he would give up that easily. I entered the room and placed my items on the table before setting up the camera, disrobing and kneeling on the blue pillow. I waited for Master Edward.

"You are beautiful my pet. I have been thinking about this since the last time we played." He said and I remained quite but his voice already had me tingling.

"Stand" he ordered. "Do not speak. Do you remember your safe words?" I nodded. "Do you have any questions or concerns before we start?" I shook my head. "Did you bring the items I asked?" Again I nodded. "Undress then get on the table Isabella. I am going to tie you down and eat your pussy like I wanted to last time." I moaned at his words, I had dreamt about this for a week.

He cuffed my hands to the top of the table and moved me so my arms extended above my head. I watched him pick up the bondage rope and spread me wide open so my knees were almost touching the table and then secured me with the rope. He walked away and I couldn't see what he was doing but I soon felt the riding crop lightly slap the inside of my thigh. "You smell divine my pet." I rocked my hips, his nose was running along my pussy. "And so eager, we have hours pet and I plan on using them well." He used the crop to swat my nipple rings as he walked around the table. "What to do with you first?" He attached the clamps I brought and pulled the chain as he tapped the riding crop against my lower lips. He was driving me crazy with the different sensations and behind it all was the hum on my skin that was always there when we were in the same room. "So needy." He said and he teased my clit before attaching the clamp.

"I have set an alarm on my cell phone pet. Under no circumstances are you to cum before it goes off, understand?" I nodded. "If you do you will find yourself tied to the whipping bench and I will paddle your ass until it is red and you can't sit." His voice had gotten deeper and very stern, I was dripping on the table. I nodded and felt him spread my lips right before the flat of his tongue licked from the bottom to the top of my slit. I desperately tried to push against it but he had done an excellent job of tying me down. He drove his hard tongue into me as far as possible and I was praying he hadn't set that alarm for more than a few minutes because I was ready to cum now. He was skimming his hands up my body and I felt a sharp tug on the chain attached to my nipple rings. I couldn't help myself I tried working my hips against him again for more friction. I felt him lightly nip the inside of my thigh causing me to yelp. "Stop that naughty pet before I stop altogether." I'm sure I whined because he pinched my nipples and plunged back into my pussy making sure his nose hit my clit ring continuously. It felt amazing and I knew I was desperately trying to fight off cumming. When my legs started shaking I began tapping out the children's song 'This Old Man' on my fingers to hold it off. I heard a small ping and he drove his tongue into me hard and started licking my walls just as the chorus of _Pour Some Sugar on Me _started playing.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I came violently and Master Edward sucked up my juices and ran his hands up and down my body. Once I regained my breath he untied my knees and ankles, moving me up the table to stretch out and he rubbed the balm into my hips and legs. I had never done a scene with a Dom that administered aftercare in stages like Master Edward and I had to admit it made me feel very cared for.

"You did very well Isabella. I am very proud of you." He released my wrists, placing my arms by me side. As he rubbed my shoulders and arms. "I knew you would taste delicious, soooo worth the wait." He whispered in my ear. "Hop off the table I want to make sure you are okay. I want you to answer direct questions for now. Do you feel any tightness or pulling?"

"No Sir."

"Take a few steps. How do your hips feel?"

"Fine Sir, I feel good." And I did feel good.

"What color are we?"

"Green Sir."

He walked passed me but since I wasn't facing the mirrors I couldn't see what he was doing. "You have left me with a problem Isabella. I wonder if you can help with it or not?" I remained quiet, he had not asked me a direct question. "Come to me pet, kneel with your back to me and put your hands behind your back." My eyes widen when I turned. Master Edward was sitting naked in the chair. I assumed the position and when he reached for the black silk ties I felt my nipples harden more. I wasn't a pain slut but I did love bondage and I could tell from the few things he had done so far Master Edward was an expert. Once he secured my arms he helped me lean forward until my forehead was touching the floor. I felt him move to kneel at my head and I jumped when he slapped my ass.

"I love seeing your ass turn pink." He spanked my other cheek and I moaned. "It sounds as if my pet likes being spanked." He spanked each of my cheeks two more times and my pussy too. I was soaking wet. I turned my head at the sound of lube and his cock was rubbing against my neck. I felt him place his lubed fingers between my cheeks and slowly started working my ass to accept the anal beads. "What color are we my pet?"

"Green Sir" I said and couldn't stop my soft moan, I loved ass play even more than bondage. I had a strong feeling I would love whatever Master Edward chose to do with me. He pushed in two more beads and spanked each cheek again.

"It pleases me that you enjoy ass play so much pet. I really like your ass." He said biting my ass. "Not today but soon I am going to take you in the ass pet." I couldn't wait. "Would you like me to do that?"

"Yesss Sir" I moaned as he pushed in the last two beads. He maneuvered me so I was kneeling facing the chair then sat down.

"Look at what you have done to me Isabella." I raised my eyes and licked my lips. He had a beautiful cock. "You caused this problem with your tasty pussy. So tight against my tongue, I can't wait to fuck you, to see my cock sliding in and out of you. But for now you will take care of this problem. Make me cum pet and do it quickly." I rubbed my thighs together, his dirty mouth was making me drip. I couldn't wait for him to fuck me either.

I leaned forward and engulfed him in my mouth. I wanted to make him proud. I relaxed my throat muscles and slid him all the way in, the response was worth it, he jumped. "Fuck pet, you have a hot little mouth." I pulled back on him sucking the entire time until just his tip was in my mouth. He tapped my pussy twice before hissing and I moaned as I slid down his shaft quickly until I hit his pubic bone. Fuck he was big. He was tapping that crop on my pussy and I began moving on him at the same pace, as he tapped faster I moved faster and I was dripping all over the floor. For the first time ever I began to wonder if I would cum from giving him head. "Get ready Isabella, I am fucking your mouth." That was all he said as he fisted my hair and started thrusting into my mouth. I felt his cock twitch and knew he was close to letting go. "Damn, I'm cumming pet." As he thrust in I intentionally swallowed around him and held my throat muscles in that position making my throat very small. "Fuck Isabella! Ughhhhhh! Take every last drop pet." He ordered, as if I would do anything else. I licked him clean when he was done before releasing him from my mouth.

"God I love your mouth Isabella." He said and helped me stand, rubbing my shoulders but didn't release them. He walked me over to the table and I bent over with my head turned to the side, facing the mirrors. He tugged on the beads and ran his hands over my ass before giving each cheek a quick spank. I moaned and felt him run his fingers through my folds.

"You are such a naughty pet, sucking my cock so good. I am going to give you a reward for it." He pushed two fingers in and I whimpered. I wanted his cock damn it. "Watch what I do to you in the mirrors pet. I want to watch you cum. I want you vocal Isabella. I want to hear what you feel." He flicked my clit before removing his fingers and pushing the frozen dildo in. Fuck that is cold and I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a low moan. I watched him intently in the mirrors as he moved that dildo in and out. My legs were shaking and I was so fucking close to cumming. I needed my release.

"Yes, feels so good." I moaned. He was rocking the clamp chain every time he pushed it back in. I started tapping my fingers again in an effort to hold off my orgasm. He pulled out one of the anal beads and it was time to start begging. I did not want to fail. "Aaaahhhhh. May I cum Sir?"

"Not yet, my naughty pet." He began rubbing his cock across my ass. "Feel what you do to me Isabella." He tugged the clamp chain harder.

"Please, please Sir, need to cum...badly."

"Not yet, naughty Isabella." He said and pushed one of the anal beads back in.

"Shit! I need to cum Sir please!" He moved the dildo so it was barely in me and slowly started spinning it as he softly massaged the clit clamp against me. "Please, please, please, please...need to cum...please, please..." I was chanting. He pulled me up to his chest.

"Cum Isabella, now! Cum for me!" He ordered and I immediately released and threw my head onto his shoulder. I was glad he was holding me or I would have fallen to the floor. I felt him push the dildo all the way in, remove the clit clamp, pinch my clit and all I could think was, what the fuck as I felt myself being thrown into another orgasm as he held me tighter. "Again pet, cum again." I heard him say and he lifted me onto the table after I stopped shaking. I felt weightless as he worked the balm in. My mind had checked out and I was running on sensations and emotion. I hadn't even realized when he released my bindings.

The things this man did to me and the way he touched me. Master Edward touched me as if I was very precious to him. When I opened my eyes the way he was looking at me made me believe that there could be much more between us. He removed the clamps attached to my nipple rings and gently suckled each one to help remove the sting. He withdrew the dildo and I moaned as he pulled it out. "What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Sir"

"Stand up next to the table pet, roll your shoulders and make sure."

"Green Sir" He walked up behind me and laid his open palm against my stomach as he pushed the last anal bead back in.

"Go get comfortable in the sex swing naughty pet." He said with a slap to my ass. He made sure I was secure in the swing and I watched with anticipation as he shook out the flogger. "We have less than an hour left Isabella. I am going to turn your fine ass and thighs pink with my suede flogger then I am going to fuck you senseless before we are done." I moaned and let my head fell back. Finally, I was shouting inside.

He brought the first stroke down on my chest and ran the flogger down my body until it passed over my slick pussy. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip to keep from crying out. He worked me over as the strokes landed on my thighs, ass and chest. It was a delicious feeling. He adjusted the swing into a more sitting position and turned it to face the mirrors.

"Look in the mirror pet. Watch what I can do to your body." I watched as he brought the flogger down on my stomach and thighs. "Look at how it wraps around you, almost in a caress." I watched and anticipated the next stroke. "Damn you are a sight to see Isabella." He stepped in between my legs and I knew I was going to get fucked. "What color are we?"

"Green Sir" I whimpered as he slammed into me.

"Fucking cum naughty pet, cum all over my cock."

"Uuugggghhhhhhh" I yelled out as I exploded and he pulled one of the anal beads out.

"I want you loud Isabella. I want to hear how you feel, do not hold back." He started thrusting hard. "Fuck you are tight pet and so hot." He pulled another bead out and I was trying to meet his thrusts. "You like my cock pet?" He asked and used the movement of the swing to get deeper. God he felt so good.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled out on a very deep thrust. "Love your cock. So big...thick...ugh...so good." He changed the angle and his piercing hit my sweet spot. I clamped down on him and needed to cum again. I would not be able to hold this long, not with his fucking barbell rubbing inside me. "Fuck, need to cum Sir...please?"

"No" He was close, I was sure of it.

"Please, please, please...need to, need to...please?" I begged and squeezed his cock together.

"No!" He said with more force and he wrapped his arms around me and began to thrust through it without pulling out. "Cum now Isabella" He ordered and pulled the beads out quickly.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet..." I had been chanting to hold off cumming. When I heard that command I let go and clamped down on him, my muscles working at an insane rate like a milking machine and yelled. "Fuck yes!"

"Son of a bitch" I heard him shout. "Magic fucking pussy" he mumbled and I realized he was either still cumming or had multiple orgasms. I slumped in the swing. That was great - fucking great. I was hot, sweaty, boneless and had never felt better in my life. I felt Master Edward lift me out of the swing and stumbled back to the loveseat against the wall. I was straddling him and he ran his hands up my back and sides, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Mmmm, thank you so much Isabella. You are divine." Master Edward said and I turned my head to look at him. The look he had on his face took my breath away. I wanted to see that look for a long time.

"Thank you Sir. That was...wonderful."

"How are you feeling? Any strains or pulls I need to take care of for you?"

"No Sir, I feel great, a little achy, but in a very good way." He chuckled.

"Let's get dressed and then I would like to talk to you briefly before leaving the room."

"Ok Sir" I said and once dressed we sat on the love seat again.

"I would like for us to be Edward and Bella now." I nodded to let him know I understood. "I do still expect you to be respectful though." He pulled paperwork out of his duffle bag. "I brought this with me hoping that tonight would go well. I think it went very well."

"I think so too." I said and could feel the blush that covered my cheeks.

"I want to give this to you. I know you don't want to discuss the scene or anything right now and I respect that but I want you to leave here knowing my intentions. I want you to be my submissive Bella. This packet explains exactly what that would mean, I want you to take it and look over everything then contact me when you want to discuss it. I think, no, I know we could have something very special. I want it Bella, I want it with you." He spoke with such conviction it almost scared me but I wanted that packet.

"I think we could too Edward and while it scares me it also excites me." I told him what I was thinking first, now I needed to express my fear of what I thought would be our biggest obstacle. "I don't want to cause problems for you at the university."

"As long as you are not my student everything should be fine." I felt better but I would need to explain that I was taking more psych classes with different professors. I would see him on his end of campus. Now to address the issue that bothers me the most. I could not get the conversation I overheard out of my mind and sharing was definitely a deal breaker.

"And you need to know up front that I won't share, ever. Even if all we have is a D/s relationship I won't stand by while you have a vanilla one with someone else." He looked confused. I needed to move in order to finish getting this out so I started cleaning up the room before speaking again. "I will look over the packet and be in touch with you. I don't think we should discuss this now but to explain my statement. Remember me telling Alastair I would be in for my shift on the 27th?" He nodded. "What I don't think you know is that I worked Eclipse that night, not here." His eyes widen and I had no idea what to think.

"Bella it isn't what you..." I raised my hands to stop him from continuing.

"I really don't want to talk about this now but I couldn't leave here in good conscience without telling you." He walked over and hugged me before speaking.

"It isn't what you think Bella and I will explain everything to you when we talk." I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. "I have wanted to do that for months." I giggled at his statement. "Your submission is a gift I shall always cherish Isabella. Finish up in here and just leave my duffle at the bar." I nodded again. "I look forward to hearing from you soon." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Yes Sir" I answered and he walked out of the room.

I quickly cleaned the room, putting both of our bags back in order before leaving. I noticed the angry glares I received from subs as I was leaving the club. I also noticed the looks Jacob Black was giving Edward. I hoped he wouldn't be a problem. But none of that was enough to bring down my good mood. I didn't even need to watch the video to know, barring Edward being a closet axe murder I was going to be his submissive.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay - I wrote this for The Twinklings Fuck Me Friday's so it couldn't be posted until a week after it posted on their website. I wanted to post this before we get too far into the meat Edward's and Bella's playtime. I still don't know if or how often the POV's will alternate but Bella will be journaling to get her thoughts out there regardless.**

**Thanks for sticking with me - the next update will be quicker. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**I have been trying to post this chapter since Saturday the 19th - it is now Thursday the 24th and I still can't post it - frustrating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**


	9. Friday

Chapter 8

After my meeting with Bella I went home and for the first time in two weeks actually stepped into the playroom. As my eyes took in my St. Andrew's cross I imagined Isabella tied to it and I knew the deep blue color of the walls would showcase her ivory skin and dark hair. I was getting hard from the image my mind conjured. I looked away and walked to the cabinet I needed. She had marked on her toiletries list that while she wasn't allergic to anything there was one brand of lube that she reacted badly too and I needed to make sure that wasn't what I purchased. After confirming I didn't have that brand as I turned to leave I saw the canes placed on the wall and wondered if I should remove them for now. No, she said she used to love them and wanted to get back to that point. She needed to see them and slowly get comfortable with them again.

I spent the next week in anticipation of Friday. Bella's food list was easy, she wasn't fond of fish, loved Italian and in general was not picky. I decided to make fettuccini alfredo with chicken, my girl was going to need carbs and protein to keep up with what I had planned. She also rotated around the scents she used and after 30 minutes at Bath & Body Works I determined it was their Secret Wonderland scent she was using when I first met her, strawberry with a hint of jasmine and as it turns our white amber. I picked up enough to fully stock her bathroom and the one in the playroom. The other two she mentioned were Warm Vanilla Sugar and Dancing Water, I would make a note when I returned home, the first reminded me of the holidays and the second of spring and summer. I would purchase those scents at those times of the year.

Classes were off to a slow start and I was right about my new TA, Ben. He was fine in the other classes I taught but Human Sexuality had him blushing the entire hour and hiding behind his laptop. It would be humorous if not so painful to watch. I was happy to receive an e-mail form Isabella Thursday morning that had her schedule attached. At a glance it looked as if we would be able to have lunch together on Tuesday's and Thursday's, if we wanted and there were times throughout the other days we could meet for coffee in the morning or I could just surprise her if I wanted.

I was retrieving my mail and quiz copies from the work area of my department when I overheard a conversation between three of the professors about a student.

"Let me tell you she is hot. I wish she wasn't in my class this quarter, I would be all over that. Of course it doesn't hurt that she is also smart as hell."

"Smart enough to stay away from you anyway." One of them laughed and I thought he was the new professor.

"She is just shy, hiding behind her laptop but mark my words I will have her by the end of the quarter."

"But university policy…"

"It wouldn't be the first time Professor Afton has been caught with one of his students, would it Joseph?" I asked him. The head of the department Dr. Chelsea Price had a soft spot for Afton. He had been caught several times dating undergrad's in his classes. He was the reason I wasn't worried about anyone finding out about Isabella and I. If anyone tried to create problems I would hold him up as an example and demand if I was reprimanded he should be also. Rumor had it she liked to fuck him when her husband was out of town and they were caught once. I wasn't above blackmail if she started causing problems.

"No it wouldn't." He laughed. "This one is definitely worth every minute of the bitch out I would receive from Dr. Price too. Looks, hot body, smart as a whip and that shy act, bet she's a tiger in the sack." He was so crude about women. "She may have turned me down today but I have three months to wear her down." He never took no for an answer the first time and normally did get who he wanted, I pitied the girl. "I think she was in your class last term Cullen. I heard another student asked her how she did in your sexuality class." That caught my attention.

"What is your victim's name?" I asked.

"Swan, Bella Swan." My Bella, this asshole is after my Bella. I was pissed now at the way he was talking about her. I couldn't say I didn't remember her because I planned on us attending the fundraiser in April together and he would be there also.

"Yes Miss Swan, she is pretty and if I remember correctly received an A in the class. She doesn't seem your type though." I said trying to dissuade him from chasing her.

"Normally, no but I am willing to make an exception for the lovely Bella." His tone was smug, I hated this asshole.

"Well. Good luck with that then." It was all I said before I turned and walked away. I would need to warn Bella about him tomorrow and how to handle what were sure to become his more aggressive advances. I also needed to find out which of his flaky classes she was taking, her schedule would tell me that. The man was a modern day hippie and annoying as hell.

Friday morning I woke up nervous as hell and I am never nervous about a new sub. Was it because I thought I might get my more with Isabella? Maybe. I just had this sense that we would be compatible on most levels and I did not want to fuck any of this up. Maybe that was where my nerves were coming from, fucking this up. She had had a deeper relationship with her first boyfriend than I had ever experienced and I found that a little intimidating. Honesty was the key I decided. We would start as Dom and sub and let it evolve from there. It was the best I could come up with.

In between morning classes I went to Tiffany's to pick up what would be Isabella's everyday collar. I had purchased her a red leather collar for the playroom with three d-rings and had 'Property of Master Edward' circling it on line but I wanted something she could look at every day to remind her of our connection, something less obvious. I found it at Tiffany's, it was an interlinking circles bangle bracelet, the silver bangle had Master engraved on the inside and the rose gold one had Isabella, my pet engraved in it. I couldn't wait to see her reaction to both of them. I also placed an order for her special occasion collar, it would be a question mark choker with the two lock charms hanging from it with the letters E & C.

Holding her everyday collar instantly calmed my nerves. She wasn't going to reject me or this, she said in her journals she was looking for more. She wouldn't start this path with me unless she felt she could have what she wanted with me. We would take this as slow as needed to make it work I decided. I had not wanted anything this badly in a long time, I would not allow it to be fucked up.

By 5:45 I had checked everything in the house and dinner was cooking. I didn't plan on playing tonight. I would give her a tour of the house and explain my expectations of her for this and every weekend. I hadn't decided if I was going to ask about the background check she ran on me or not yet. Yes it was intrusive, but I understood why she did it. My hope was she would tell me about it herself. I looked at the clock when the doorbell rang, 6:00 pm – show time.

"Good evening Isabella, thank you for coming." I said and opened the door wide so she could enter.

"Good evening Sir." She responded and lowered her eyes to the floor as she entered and waited right inside the door for me to address her again.

"You may leave your bag here for now. We will take it up later when I show you the rest of the house. Come on into the kitchen with me, I want to be Edward and Bella now." She followed me in and sat at the bar while I finished dinner. We talked about our winter break and the first week of classes as we carried our plates to the nook in the kitchen. "The kitchen and the nook area are your free areas. When we are here it is just Edward and Bella, as long as you are respectful. Should you do something to lose that privilege I will address you as Isabella and you are to immediately kneel beside my chair until I address you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Just Edward and Bella at this table." I reminded her gently as I reached for her hand. We started to eat and it was good to see her enjoying her food. Once she was collared she would adhere to a food and exercise regimen I set up for her but I didn't think I needed to worry. For the most part she appeared to be comfortable, relaxed and it surprised me how much that mattered to me, she mattered to me. While I wanted my subs to be comfortable to some extent it never mattered this much before.

"I have something I think I should tell you and to be honest I don't know how much of a problem it is going to pose." She was looking at her plate as she spoke and I felt my nerves return.

"You can tell me anything Bella. We both know trust will develop over time but anything you tell me will be kept in confidence, even if you decide you don't want anything after this weekend I would never tell anyone anything we discussed." I reached out and squeezed her hand again, hoping to reassure her.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "I am not sure how much Alastair told you or what you have heard around the club but before you I had test scenes with 2 other Dom's." I nodded to let her know I had heard about this. "One of them was Jacob Black. At the time the scene felt off somehow, like he was tentative and unsure of himself. It was enough for me not to agree to a second one until I could review the video. Watching that video alerted me to the fact that Jacob wanted more than I could give him."

"I don't understand Bella."

"When I watched the scene it was obvious that he was hiding his feelings from me. When I could see his face he did a good job of masking his longing but when he was facing away from me or the mirrors it was there in his gaze. It was almost like a hunger, like he was finally getting something he had longed for and to tell you the truth it creeped me the hell out."

"When you watched us, especially in the second scene it had to have shown how hopeful I was that we could work out." I stated because I had wanted it, desperately.

"That's just it though, when I watched us yes it showed but with you it was a hopefulness. I could tell you weren't holding back and trying to show me one thing while hoping for another. You were being you and hoping that is what I was looking for. With Jacob it was as if he was hiding his true self, scared to show his true feelings and it made me uncomfortable."

"He was in the club the night we did the second scene. Did you know?" I asked her.

"I saw him as I was leaving and noticed he didn't look happy."

"He looked fairly angry and from rumors I have heard not at all happy that you may become my sub." I told her honestly.

"I know, I need to tell you what happened when I went to my dad's for Christmas and after the meeting I had with you." From the way she was fidgeting I began to think that Jacob was going to be more of a problem than I imagined.

"When I went home for Christmas my dad told me that we would be seeing his friend Billy. I have known Billy since I was little and used to visit my dad, I knew he had kids but they were older than me and I don't remember them at all. When I moved to Forks to live with my dad his youngest was in college and rarely came home. Charlie was trying to establish our own traditions so we spent holidays just the two of us. I don't know how I hadn't put it together before." She was shaking her head and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach of where this was going.

"Let me guess, Billy's last name is Black?" I ask and Bella nodded.

"We went to Billy's house this year because his son and one of his daughters were visiting, normally he came to Charlie's. I was shocked when I looked at the pictures on the mantle and saw Jacob in them. He, however, did not look very surprised when he walked in and saw me."

"I bet he wasn't." I managed to growl out. "From what you told me about watching the video I would bet he knew a lot more about you than you did him."

"I have come to believe that but that night he started talking to Charlie about living in Seattle and the next thing I know Charlie is asking Jake to look out for me in the city and he just wouldn't let it go until I gave Jacob my number. I was so pissed and Jacob knew it, nothing about me said friendly at the time. Charlie even called me on it when we got home about why I was so rude and I told him I didn't like him asking someone I didn't know to watch out for me."

"Did you see Jacob again?" I asked and heaven help me she blushed.

"Not in Forks, my presence was required in Seattle for an appointment on the 27th." She looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes it was and as I recall it was a very productive appointment."

"It was." She said and cleared her throat. "Back to Jacob. Before Christmas he left a note or two asking about the second scene and I didn't respond. After Christmas he asked again but implied that it would also make Charlie happy if we got together. After our scene at the club he flat out asked me if Charlie knew about what I liked to do and with whom. That was the limit for me, I told him Charlie didn't get involved in my life that way and if he felt the need to tell him I would be letting Charlie know that Jacob was harassing me for sex. He hasn't spoken to me directly since but the nights I work the club he is there and constantly staring, it is creepy."

"Has he approached you again?" I had to know.

"Not since the one time after our scene when the club was open." I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to my next question but I had to ask anyway.

"Bella, did you mention me to your father, even if in passing to say I was one of your professors or anything?" I was positive she was going to say no.

"No, I don't really talk to him about classes or anything of that nature. Why would you think I had?" I knew I was right about her, she hadn't told me about the background check because she didn't know anything about it.

"While I was waiting to hear from you I received a call from a friend of mine and fellow Dom in the mayor's office. He had been given the task of running a thorough background check on me. The person who requested it was a friend of the mayor, a former FBI agent who is now the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks. Your father requested it Bella. I thought that was why it took almost two weeks to hear back from you and then I was a little taken back when you didn't mention it at lunch."

"Why would he do that and who would tell him about you? He hasn't mentioned anything to me about you at all." That surprised me, whatever he found must have been enough to satisfy him.

"Well I think it was Jacob, maybe he dropped hints to his father or told your father he had seen us together and knew I was a professor. I have seen Jacob around but don't know him personally, I do know the look he gave me after our scene was one of jealousy and anger. If you told him no to a second scene he could only assume it is because of me. Maybe he hoped Charlie would find something and tell you to stay away from me."

"Jacob?"

"I don't know but I can't think of anyone else that makes sense, can you?"

"No, but he doesn't make sense to me either."

"We just keep alert when he is around and listen to see if he says anything to the other Dom's or subs about us. The one thing I do know is I will not allow him to run or ruin our time together. Speaking of the club do you have a set schedule yet? I noticed it wasn't on the e-mail you sent me."

"Not yet but I will get together with Alastair sometime this week and set one up. I need to adjust the schedule I gave you to account for the labs I found out about this week. I will include my schedule for the club in that one along with any other additions. Should I say something to my father? I don't like that he did that without even asking me about you first?"

"No I don't think you should. He may mention you knowing about it to Jacob and we don't want that just yet. It also opens thing up for him to ask you about me and unless you are willing to tell him something I suggest you don't say anything."

"That makes sense, when I tell him about you for the first time I would rather not have a background check be in the front of his mind. He is protective of me and will have a hard enough time accepting that I am seeing anyone at all." She said with a laugh.

We had finished dinner and were cleaning up the dishes and kitchen before I returned to the topic. "I do want to meet your family eventually Bella and I want you to meet mine. I know you saw my sisters-in-law at Eclipse that night but I want to introduce you properly."

"From the little I overheard that night they really want you with Kate. Will they even give me a chance?" She asked and I could hear the worry in their voice.

"I think they will. To be honest Bella, Kate is a childhood friend of Rose's, my brother Emmett's wife. I guess she has been at the fringe of several large functions my parents host but I never noticed her or remembered having ever met her until Rose pointed it out to me. I should tell you that because my family has no idea I am a Dom they have always tried to set me up with women. I think they felt sorry for me. When Rose tried to push me to take Kate out again I told them I was seeing someone but it was new and to leave me alone about it."

"They just accepted that?" I had to laugh.

"No, they will never leave it alone that easily but my brothers are in the process of moving closer and I hope that will hold them off until summer. I did tell them a little about you and they are a bit concerned about the age difference." She gave me a worried look.

"Does it bother you?" She looked as if she was going to continue and I stopped her.

"No, it doesn't. I know that I am at the upper end of what you are looking for in a Dom so, does it bother you?" I didn't think it would, she was much more mature than other women her age and I just could not see her with someone her own age.

"No, I have never felt all that comfortable around people my own age. Maybe it is the situation I was raised in but I have never had much in common with my peers." Her statement made me wonder what exactly she meant but I would delve into that at a later date. I really wanted to know what she thought of her room and the playroom.

"Are you ready for the tour?" I asked as I started the dishwasher. She nodded and I offered my hand to lead her back to the foyer. "Did you bring your journal with you?"

"Yes Sir" she answered and removed it from her bag.

"Leave it on the table. It will be rare that you arrive here on Friday before I do but should that happen I expect you to put your things in your room and your journal I expect to be placed on this table every Friday. If I am home or not you will go to the kitchen and wait for me, you will not cook on Friday's. If I'm not here I will bring something with me for dinner." She nodded that she understood and we started climbing the stairs to the second level.

"You will be responsible for cooking breakfast on Saturday. Unless I specify differently I will take my breakfast in bed at 8 am and you will eat in the kitchen." I pushed open the door to my bedroom and master bath for her to see. "Of course you only enter this room to do my bidding and you will sleep in here only if invited. When I am done eating I will return my tray to the kitchen and we will then discuss the rest of the day." I showed her the guest room, bathroom and my study on the second floor before approaching the door at the end of the hallway, right next to the stairs leading to the attic.

"This is your room Isabella." I said as I swung the door open. Her room was done in a warm gold color with strong dark green accents. She looked wonderful in it, as I knew she would. I couldn't wait to see her in the playroom. She laid her bag on the bed and looked around.

"This is wonderful Sir, much more than I expected." She said but I already knew that. As with the playroom I redecorated this room for her. It was a stark white and stripped bare except for a single bed and a dresser. The colors, the queen size bed, the sofa and TV, they were all new. I wanted her to be more than my submissive and I wanted this to be a safe place for her.

"Consider this a free area Isabella. As with the other areas we will be Edward and Bella as long as you are respectful." She looked confused. "Trust me you will be able to tell if we change to Dom/sub at any time in any of those areas." She smiled with a blush and I felt my cock twitch. I needed to put that on hold for a while, I did not plan on playing tonight. "I will visit this room whenever I want for whatever reason I want, just because it is your room and a free area does not mean it is private."

"I understand Sir." I hoped she did because I loved to take advantage of that rule, surprising them in their room when they least expected it. I couldn't wait to see Isabella's reaction the first time it happened.

"I have one more room to show you. Are you ready to see it?" Her smile was big as she nodded and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Yes Sir." I walked to the bottom of the stairs and motioned for her to go up first. She stopped outside the door.

"Even though I live alone the playroom is always locked, especially if it is in use. My family is nosy Isabella, remember that." I punched in the code, pushed the door open and waited for her reaction as I turned the light on.

"I love the color." She said as she entered. I was rock hard just seeing her in my playroom. She looked even better than I thought she would, her alabaster skin stood out against the dark color.

I watched as she ran her hand over the padded table and looked at the paddles on the wall. She touched my cross and I could swear she moaned softly. She ran her fingers over the whips hanging from the pegs and when she noticed one peg was empty she turned to me for an explanation.

"That is where my cat o' nine goes." I saw her flinch so I quickly continued. "Since it is on your hard limit list I have removed it for now." She shifted and looked at the canes above the chest. "You stated you used to love canes and wanted to get comfortable with them again so I kept them. You can't get comfortable with them if you never see them Isabella." She nodded and continued looking around. She trailed her fingers over the whipping bench and I almost moaned at the image I conjured. I walked to the chest and pulled open the drawers so she could look at the toys in there.

"You will be expected to learn where everything goes and I expect things put back in their proper place after cleaning. You are to clean the entire playroom before you leave on Sunday's, the other times you need only clean what is actually used." She noticed the suspension system and looked nervously at the shackles attached to the wall next to the floggers and crops. "There is a sterilizing system in the bathroom. You will keep this room as well as your own rooms clean at all times." I stepped aside so she could enter the bathroom. It had a shower large enough for four and Jacuzzi tub I knew she would enjoy after hard play. If I was reading her body signals correctly she was just as anxious to play in here as I was.

"Let's go back down to your room and I will tell you a few more things before you settle in for the night." The look on her face said she expected to play tonight but that had never been my plan. I motioned towards the door and followed her out, shutting off the lights and locking the door. Once in her room I gave her the last of her instructions for the night.

"You are expected to get 8 hours of sleep per day. On the weekends that may mean naps during your free time if I wake you in the night. You will be punished if you do not receive 8 hours, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good night then Isabella. I am going to retrieve your journal and will be my room. I will return your journal to you with a new assignment on Sunday. Sleep well."

"You too Sir." She said. Closing her door, I retrieved her journal and returned to my room to settle in a see what she thought about our first two scenes. Per her conditions we had never discussed them and I was dying to know if she felt some of the same things I had.

_Entry #1_

_Sir –_

_There are many things I enjoyed about our first scene but if I am completely honest I was scared to trust what I was feeling because it was our first scene and I worried how much was real and how much was because I wanted it so badly. However, hands down, my favorite part was when I first saw your Apadravya and we masturbated together, followed closely by when I was given the pleasure of tasting your cum._

_I loved watching the way you work your cock. I imagined it was moving inside me instead of my fingers and the thought of your piercing rubbing my sweet spot with every stroke had me fighting my orgasm from the first stroke. I watched as you used the liquid leaking from the head as a lubricant every time your thumb swiped the head. I imagined it was my hand working you, gripping and twisting as I used my mouth and tongue to lick off the leaking cum because it tastes too good to waste._

_The first scene was more than I imagined it would be and it makes my heart race to think it will only be better as we learn more about each other._

_Isabella_

_Entry #2_

_Sir – _

_My favorite part of the second scene was…anticipation. The anticipation of you entering the room…of you touching me…of your flogger striking me and mostly the anticipation of you fucking me. I feel when you enter a room. When you step close to me without actually touching me I get goose bumps and my breathing picks up. I arch into your flogger because I know you will make it so good and give me exactly what I need. The anticipation of you tasting me and having the privilege of your cock in my mouth, the anticipation almost eclipses the actual event…almost._

_Actually having yours hands on me, that feeling is indescribable. The reverence and caring that you touch me with, I had given up hope of ever feeling that again. I ache for the feeling of your cock stretching and filling me again. Will you take me gently or roughly, will I please you so I am allowed to cum and will I be granted the pleasure of tasting your cum again._

_I find that the anticipation still continues. I want to be good for you, I want to serve you, want to be the only one to serve you in every way. I want to be the one that you take pleasure in, in every way. I want to call you Master and the anticipation of that finally happening is arousing and agonizing. Is it wrong that some of the agony of waiting is very arousing?_

_Isabella_

I was somewhat surprised that both of her entries were focused more on her feelings and reactions to me than an actual act itself. I shouldn't have been. I learned through her journals that she is very in tune with herself and others. That is one of the things that first attracted me to her. She is a natural submissive and reading about how she wants to please me is a huge turn on.

I understand what she meant about the anticipation also. The build up to the second scene and this weekend was an exquisite form of torture. Actually touching her the first time and burying myself inside her the second time had my body aching to do it again and again. I loved that she enjoyed the mental aspect of BDSM as well as the physical. I had met too many subs and Dom's that just wanted to get off, that is fine as long as both are on the same page. I didn't want that, I wanted more and reading her take on the two scenes we had done was very in line with mine. Her mind turned me on as much as her body.

Reading her journal and thinking about the other scenes had me hard as a rock. I caught myself as I was reaching inside my sleep pants. I looked at the clock, it was just past 11. By the time I set everything up it would be close to midnight. I told her we wouldn't be playing tonight and at midnight it would be tomorrow, technically. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. With Isabella here I wouldn't be taking care of my erection after all, she would.

I unlocked the playroom and lit the sandalwood candles before moving to the bathroom and filling the Jacuzzi tub and setting the heater on it. I wanted this to be about pleasure for her and since she enjoys anticipation I knew just the game to get her extremely worked up. I laid out the things I would need as well as a blindfold, did one last check that everything was as I wanted it.

I opened Bella's door just a few minutes before midnight and used that time to sit next to her bed and watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, lying on her stomach with her hair falling over her shoulders. The sheet was down around her waist and judging by her bare back she was sleeping naked, as I had requested in the packet she received. I slowly ran my finger up and down her side to wake her slowly.

"Edward" she whispered in her sleep.

"Isabella" I called softly. She started to stir and I pressed my finger more firmly against her skin.

"Edward" she said again but it sounded like more of a question. I rose to a standing position by her bed.

"Wake Isabella," I said sternly.

"Yes Sir," she said sitting up in bed giving me a confused and sleepy look.

"I want you in position in the playroom no later than 10 minutes from now." I commanded her and smiled. "Time to play my lovely pet," I said before I turned and exited her room.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	10. First Weekend

Chapter 9

I intentionally let her wait an extra 15 minutes in the playroom as I took a shower and rubbed one out quick. If I didn't I would embarrass myself by cumming within five minutes of touching her. I needed all the control I could get before entering the room and when I slowly pushed the door open, kneeling there, waiting for me was the reason why.

She was a vision. I was rock hard and I had only looked at her. I didn't know if I could carry out the scene for as long as I wanted without being inside her. Fuck! My imagination had nothing on the reality of seeing her in my playroom. I knew the dark blue walls would favor her coloring, her pale skin stood out and drew attention to her. She had her hair in a high ponytail the way I liked it and the longer I held back from approaching her the deeper her breathing was to steady herself.

In my bare feet I approached her noiselessly and tugged on her hair. "Oh pet, I have dreamed of having you in here, at my mercy. Imagining how the dark walls would accentuate your skin, how your cries will sound and how we will sound together as I fuck you senseless." I moved to stand in front of her. "Rise Isabella, stand for inspection."

She immediately rose, planted her feet shoulder width apart and placed her hands behind her lowered head. Fuck she was gorgeous and mine. I wanted to jump and do a fist pump, she was mine! I stepped into her space without touching her and felt her small shiver. I slowly ran my nose across her back from one shoulder to the other, barely skimming her skin. "You smell divine pet." I said and bit down on her shoulder lightly as I circled her. I ran my finger down her right breast until I reached her nipple ring and tugged on it, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "These are different from the ones I saw last time. I think you will have to bring all your adornments with you on Wednesday so I can see what I have to play with." I moved to stand directly in front of her and I could smell her arousal, she had to be dripping for it to be that strong. I slowly let one finger ghost down her body until it slid through her folds. "So wet and ready, my pet." I said and pulled on her clit piercing. "Good girl. Hop up on the table and I will explain what is doing to happen." I slapped her ass to get her moving and picked up the blindfold.

"I have chosen several items," I said as I secured her to the table. "I am going to blindfold you and run them over different parts of your body. If you identify them correctly then I have others items for you as a reward. How many of reward items get used depends directly on how many items you correctly identify. If you get two items wrong in a row, then one the reward items will be put back." I was standing by her head holding the blindfold up. Do you understand Isabella?" She nodded. "You are only to speak to tell me the item or to use your safe words. Do you understand?" She nodded again and I slid the blindfold over her eyes.

I picked up the first item and had to open the first two buttons on my jeans because the sight of her was making my hard on painful. I gently ran it up the bottom of her foot.

"A feather Sir," she said with a giggle. I would need to remember that my pet seems to be ticklish.

"Very good my pet, but that was an easy one." I moved the nipple clamps to the reward table. I picked up the next item and slowly ran it up her leg, she looked as if she was concentrating. It was a crop but without the end touching her she couldn't be 100% sure what type of crop it was. "Well Isabella?" I questioned and slapped her pussy lips with it lightly.

"A riding crop Sir," she answered and I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"You need to answer faster pet." I said and moved the clit clamp attachment to her reward table. I shook out the next item and ran it across her breasts.

"Rabbit fur flogger Sir," she moaned and arched her back. I gave her two quick swats on her thighs.

"Keep your ass on the table pet or I will break out the punishment paddle." She nodded and took a deep breath to relax herself again. I moved the dildo to her reward pile. The next item I dropped between her legs before picking up one end and slowly pulled it up her body, making sure they passed over her clit.

"Aaahhhh anal beads," she said with a shaky voice and I could see the effort she was making not to lift her hips.

"Oh Isabella," I said as I ran the beads back down her and made sure each bead pressed on her as they passed her lower lips. "How do you answer?"

"Sir!" She shouted. "Anal beads Sir," she moaned as I tugged on her clit ring.

"That is your only freebie," I told her and tugged again before moving the egg vibrator to her reward pile. I shook out the next item and gently brought it down on her thighs, making sure it wrapped them.

"Flogger Sir," she said quickly and bit her lip to hold in a moan. She looked beautiful, a light sheen to her skin, her pussy was dripping on the table and I could feel the need and lust in her body. I moved above her head and leaned down.

"Not good enough Isabella." She jumped when the flogger slapped her thighs again. I ran it up over her stomach and breasts.

"Suede… no deer skin flogger, Sir." She was hesitant in her answer.

"Are you positive, my pet?" She didn't sound it and I have to admit I was slightly surprised she hadn't stumbled earlier. I was using common playroom items but with this being her first time in my playroom and our first weekend together I was anticipating her being more nervous. Maybe she did want this as badly as I did, either way I was taking it a good sign. "I remember you saying how much you love the different types of floggers. You should be able to tell them apart fairly easy."

"Yes Sir, it is a deer skin flogger." She said with conviction and I couldn't help the smile that drifted across my face.

"Yes it is my pet, very good." I told her and placed a vibrator on her reward pile. "Two more items pet." I told her as I picked the last item on the table and ran it through my hands. I slowly let one small part of it run over her thighs.

"Silk" she said and I draped more over her stomach, using my hand to move it around. "Too much for a scarf," she moaned and using a finger I slid the cool silk up her pussy and it was instantly wet from her juices. "Too loose for any kind of rope," she said and her hips lifted off the table trying to follow my touch. I slapped her pussy hard.

"Keep your ass on the table Isabella." I growled at her. "Unless you want to meet my whipping bench tonight?" I asked her and her hips fell back to the table. "I'll take that as a no then." I said and she whimpered. "I need an answer pet." I taunted her and wrapped the last of the silk around her neck.

"Silk bindings, Sir?" It was obviously a question and I chuckled.

"Is that a question or your answer?" I nipped her hipbone and chuckled again when she jumped. "Well, Isabella?" I prompted again.

"Answer Sir, it is a silk binding tie." She said with conviction.

"Tsk, tsk Isabella, not enough information. Do you not want your reward?" She whimpered and wiggled her butt. "Used to bind what?" I ask again and tugged one of her nipple rings.

"My arms, Sir?" again it came out as a question. I leaned over and bit down on her nipple before putting my tongue in her nipple ring and tugging, hard.

"Again with a question pet? You are one wrong answer away from not orgasming all weekend Isabella." I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew I had made my point.

"A hopeful answer Sir, it would bind my arms." She said and her breath picked up again.

"I think my pet would like that, wouldn't she?" Isabella nodded. "Would she like me to bind her arms behind her back, bend her over and fuck her mouth?" I whispered seductively in her ear and she moaned as she nodded. "Good to know." I said and smiled when she hmpfed out her next breath, a little frustration was good for my pet, even if she didn't agree.

"Technically you are right but I don't like dragging the answer out of you Isabella, so no reward on that one you, my pet." She pouted but kept her mouth shut like a good girl. "One more to go my lovely Isabella, if you answer this correctly and swiftly then you will get to decide," I leaned down close to her ear, "what I fuck you with." I undid the last two buttons on my jeans and pulled the flaps open, I hadn't been this hard since the last time I was with her. I swear my cock could sense her presence and was leaking pre-cum just for her. I ran the tip of my cock along her jaw, barely grazing her but leaving a trail on her skin.

"Sir's cock," she moaned loudly and she shuddered, her legs were moving as if she was trying to rub them together.

"Very good Isabella," I told her as I started to uncuff her. "You have earned the right choose what I fuck you with. For each one you answered I laid a reward item on a table." I explained as I rubbed her wrists and ankles. "Some of those items I am going to use on you anyway but you get to choose between a dildo, vibrator or my cock. Choose Isabella."

"Sir's cock, I wanted to be fucked with Sir's cock." She answered, I was pretty sure that would be her answer and now I needed to clarify something for her.

"Ok then but you do understand I never said where I was going to fuck you, don't you?" I ran my finger between her ass cheeks and she shivered. "Sit up pet, I am going to put these silk bindings to good use." As she held her arms out in front I wound the silk around her forearms and my dick twitched as I watched little goose bumps break out on her skin, she was so responsive. Once her arms were secured I lifted them over her head then reached for the nipple clamps on the table. I tugged on one of her rings as I ran one of the clamps over her breast. I smiled as she shivered and moaned. Isabella wasn't a pain slut but even with the few scenes we had done I could tell she definitely likes certain aspects of pain. I leaned over and took one of her nipples is my mouth as I tugged on her other ring. She moaned before biting her lip to stop herself.

"I want to hear your noises, pet. Let me know how good only I make you feel." I told her as I attached the clamps and gave the chain a good tug. I slid my hand down her stomach. I loved the way her body reacted to my touch, the goose bumps, the shudders and the way she slightly moved in to my hand. I spread her legs more and let my fingers ghost over her lips, gently playing with her clit ring. "So wet Isabella," I quickly attached the clamp and gave the chain attached to all three a hard yanked.

"Yesssss" she hissed.

"Roll over, my pet, on your hands and knees." I helped position her. Her head was at the very end of the table, she was bent over with her forearms on the table and she was on her knees, I couldn't wait to fuck her. "You are so beautiful my Isabella, so ready to serve me." I made sure she was as comfortable as the position allowed then I wrapped her ponytail around my hand and raised her head.

"Open up Isabella, it has been too long since I have had your hot mouth wrapped around my cock." We both moaned as I felt her tongue wrap around me. "Fuck you feel good pet." I said and pushed in until I felt the back of her throat. "Relax Isabella." I cooed to her and stroked her cheek, I slowly slid further down her throat until I felt her nose brush up against me. "You feel too good to take this slow Isabella." That was all the warning I gave her before I started pumping in and out of her hot little mouth and she took everything I gave her – damn.

"You look so good taking my cock kitten." I grunted out and she moaned while wrapping her tongue around me. "Fucking hummer…" I moaned and just watching my cock slide in and out of her mouth had me on edge. I pulled on the clamp chain and she sucked on me harder. "Yes, take everything I give you, my pet, do not spill a drop." I ordered her and after three thrusts I deep throated her and felt my balls tighten. She swallowed around me and I blew my load in long bursts. "Isabella," I shouted as she moaned and swallowed around me, she sucked and licked me clean as I withdrew from her mouth.

"Such a good girl," I told her and ran my hands down her back, cupping her ass and letting my thumbs lightly stroke her lower lips. "What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Sir, very ,very green." I chuckled at her response. I moved to the end of the table behind her and she was dripping wet.

"Shit pet, you are dripping all over my table…very green indeed." I held onto her hips, "move backwards to the end of the table Isabella." Once she was in position I pulled the chain on the clit clamp until she was slightly open to me and then I gave a nice long lick, making sure my tongue just barely entered her pussy.

"Aaahhhhh" she moaned and arched her back so my tongue would go deeper. I pulled back and gave a swift slap to her ass.

"Stop that or I will tie you down. I said I wanted to hear you not that you could move."

"Sorry Sir" she told me as she resumed her original position. I had a feeling this would become one of my favorite positions for her, arms bound, bent over with her ass and pussy on display for me. I splayed my hands on her ass cheeks and with just my thumbs pulled her swollen lips apart. Fucking perfection…her hot pussy dripping wet…all for me…I must have been a very good boy in a former life to deserve this…my Isabella.

"Damn but you look good like this Isabella." I told her and slid a finger into her…hot and tight and oh so wet…life was good. "Even better than I imagined." I slid another finger into her and groaned, I could feel her walls fluttering. "And I have a very active imagination kitten." I added a third finger and hooked a pinkie through her clit ring, thank god for long fingers.

"Yesssss" she moaned. "So good Sir," I felt her walls clench my fingers and rubbed her sweet spot. "Please Sir, please may I cum?" She begged and I stopped moving my fingers.

"No," was all I told her and slid one finger out so I could slowly stroke her back entrance. That made her jump and a light sheen of sweat was forming on her back. "What color Isabella?" I asked as my fingers started moving in her again.

"Gr-gr-green Sir," she stammered out and I felt her clench harder on me. As I slid my finger into her ass I noticed her fingers tapping on the table and her voice had risen. "Please Sir I need to cum!" she shouted and I didn't answer her instead opting to rub faster on her sweet spot. "Please let me cum, please, please, please." she whimpered out.

"Cum Isabella" I commanded her and quickly replaced my fingers with my mouth and tongue.

"Yes Siiirrrrrrr," she screamed and her juices were flowing into my mouth. Fuck she tasted good, sweet and tangy mixed with something that was 100% Isabella. I want to have her every day and that thought had me rock hard. I pulled back and ran my fingers over her sex, I felt her quiver and push against them. I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly onto my cock.

"Fuck you're tight pet, I missed your pussy." I growled as I heard her shout out.

"Aaaahhhh, love your big cock Sir." After that I couldn't understand what she was saying but she was milking my cock and as much as I had missed that I didn't want to cum yet.

"Do. Not. Cum." I growled out and accentuated each word with a hard thrust. I reached around and pulled on the clamp chains.

"Fuck Sir," she cried out and I kept the chain taut. "Please Sir, need to cum."

"NO!" I barked at her. "Do not cum under any circumstances Isabella." I released the chains and swatted her ass, pumping into her faster and harder. "You're so hot and wet pet." Damn I had missed her, her juices were coating both of us and the sight of me moving in and out of her had my balls tightening.

"Cum Sir, please may I cum?" She begged. She was fighting her orgasm and shaking slightly.

"Not yet." I said, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her into my thrusts. "I'm close my pet. Squeeze me Isabella." She immediately clamped down on my cock and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Cum!" I ordered her as I felt my release shoot into her and I pulled the clamp chain, hard.

"Sir," she screamed as her orgasm washed over her and I continued to move in her. Suddenly I felt her tightened around me more and her muscles started milking me at an insane rate.

"Son of a bitch," I growled and felt myself starting to cum again. How the fuck had she managed that, I wondered.

"Oh my god," I heard Isabella say, then her entire body started quivering as she squirted all over us and the table.

"Fuck" we both said and I pulled her up on her knees against my chest to support her body.

"So good, my pet," I said and kissed her shoulder before pulling out and gently laying her on her side.

"Mmmhmmmm" was her response and the smile on her face had me smiling also.

"Take a deep breath Isabella." I removed one nipple clamp when she did and I took her nipple into my mouth when she hissed. "Again" I said and repeated the process on the other nipple. I had not used the chains that attached to her rings this time.

I rolled her onto her back and removed the blindfold. As she adjusted to the dim light I started to unwrap her arms, when they were free I rubbed down her arms and shoulders. "How are you feeling Isabella? Any twinges of pain?"

"No Sir I feel good, a little sore but in a good way." She sighed after answering and I chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I said and smirked. Once I was sure she was fine I ordered her to take her waiting position, she couldn't move her ass off the table fast enough. "Clean the room as best you can, since I haven't gone over procedures you will not be punished if something isn't in place. I filled the tub for you; soak in that for 15 minutes to help relieve some of your soreness. Remember I receive breakfast in bed at exactly 8." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "thank you for serving me my pet, I will see you in the morning." I didn't wait to see her reaction , I went to my bedroom showered and slept like a baby until Isabella woke me up for breakfast.

The rest of the weekend flew by and I loved every minute of it, she was everything I knew she would be and I was fairly sure she was as happy with the weekend as I was. It was Sunday afternoon and we were making dinner together. We had discussed our playtime and agreed that it went good for a first weekend and there weren't any serious issues that needed to be addressed. I had a few items I wanted to discuss over dinner but nothing too major.

As we ate I was once again pleasantly surprised at how comfortable the silences were, neither of us felt the need to fill the silence. Of course for me, having her naked all the time gave me something to occupy my mind. However, she wasn't naked now. She would be leaving right after dinner so I had given her the choice to do what made her more comfortable. I admit I was a little sad when she went up to change after cooking.

"Bella I need to make you aware of a situation." Her head snapped up and the look on her face was one of concern, "It isn't bad, just something I think you should know about." She nodded for me to continue. "You are taking one of Professor Afton's courses, correct?"

"Yes, I am taking his dream analysis class. Does that create a problem?"

"No, but you need to know that it is well known within the department that he likes to sleep with his students as well as the Department Chair Dr. Price." She nodded her head and continued eating. It took about 30 seconds for her head to pop up.

"Why are telling me this?" She was beginning to get the point but even more her reaction told me she didn't realize he had been hitting on her.

"Well, have you had any interaction with him that wouldn't be considered normal?"

"No, although I have to admit he gives me the creeps and is a condescending asshole, in my opinion." I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"What did he do that you gave that impression? Most of the female students fawn all over him."

"After the first class I was talking to Angela and we were among the last to leave the room. He caught up with me in the hallway and told me he knew I wasn't a psych major and if things got too difficult to be sure to sign up for office hours, he would happy to work with me as much as needed. It pissed me off. One, he is a creeper and two, I am not stupid but mostly, if I needed help with any psych class I would talk to you first about helping me. I think he knows he offended me because he tried to talk to me again and I just walked away." She was getting fired up just thinking about the situation and that is one of the things that drew me to Bella, her intellect. She was wicked smart and wouldn't dumb that down for anyone, least of all a pompous professor.

"I overheard him talking to some of the other professors' about the hot girl in his class and how he had hit on her and been shot down. What you need to know is he will not give up easily. He overheard part of your conversation with Angela and asked me about having you in my class last semester. I acknowledged that you had been in my class and wished him good luck when he said he wasn't going to back down."

"Can he cause problems for you with the university Edward?" She reached out and touched my hand, I could tell this was a very genuine concern for her.

"Not really and if he tries I will remind him and Dr. Price that they like to fuck each other when her husband is away." The shocked look on her face was priceless. "But I don't think it will come to that, he has been caught in compromising positions with undergrad's before and never received more than a slap on the wrist. I will call bullshit if they try to do anything to me after that." I could see her physically relax. "Besides there is a department alumni fundraiser in April and you are my date, so it will all be out in the open then." Her eyes went wide.

"You want me to attend a department fundraiser with you in April?"

"Yes," I told her and squeezed her hand. "I think we will have fun."

"Fun," she mumbled and removed the last of the dishes from the table.

"I have placed your journal on the table and given you two new assignments for Friday. First, write about your relationship with James in the beginning. Second, write about what you want to do with your Master's degree." She nodded and I started the dishwasher before taking her hand and walking to the foyer.

"Assume your resting position Isabella." She immediately complied. "We used your play collar and that stays here but I would like for you to have something that reminds you and shows others that you belong to me." I pulled out the bracelet and showed it to her. I loved that her eyes lit up when she looked at it. "Do you accept this collar as a sign of our relationship and your submission to me Isabella?" She had yet to call me Master and my dick twitched in anticipation of hearing it.

"Yes Master," she whispered and why did I wait until the end of our time to so this? I wanted to fuck her up against my front door.

"Stand my pet," she stood and I slid the bracelet onto her left wrist. "Your submission, as long as you give it, is a gift I will always treasure." I told her, raising her face so I could kiss her forehead. "I will see you Wednesday at 6 Isabella. Bring an updated schedule and dress casual, we will be going out to dinner."

"Yes Master," she responded and picked up her bag. As she left I realized I didn't necessarily want her to leave thinking of me as just her Master. As I opened the door for her I placed a hand on her hip and turned her so I could kiss her properly.

"Until Wednesday Bella."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks for reading & please review.**

**Human Sexuality has been nominated for several Sunflower Awards: Best Edward, Best Bella, Best All Human, Best Lemon Pie, Best Drama and The Sunflower Award.**

**House of Hope has been nominated for Best Esme.**

**Voting is open until 5-25 at http: . (the link is also on my profile)**

**Thank you to all that nominated both stories. Given that among the nominees are some of my favorite stories and authors I am truly honored. Go Vote!**


	11. Wednesday

Chapter 10

As I climbed into bed Sunday night I couldn't stop smiling, I was very pleased with my first weekend with Isabella. I woke Monday morning from very vivid dreams of what I wanted to do to Isabella next weekend in my playroom. My good mood and the smile on my face lasted throughout the morning, until I received a phone call from my mother. My brothers and their wives would be in town this weekend house hunting, I was expected to be at Sunday brunch and she was insisting I bring my girlfriend with me. I wasn't sure that would be happening, but we would discuss it on Wednesday.

Bella e-mailed me an updated scheduled in the afternoon. She had two classes and a lab on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, plus a writing lab she taught on Friday's. Tuesday and Thursday's she had Afton's class in the morning and in the afternoon she had a class she was the TA for and office hours. She listed her normal study times at the library and her exercise routine, which was early in the morning at a gym close to the school. The last thing was her work schedule, she had spoken to Alastair and would be working Sunday and Monday nights as well as Thursday nights at the club. As more people found out she was my sub I would need to drop in at the club at random times. I didn't want anyone giving her a hard time or questioning her about us, it was not their business.

As I looked over her schedule it occurred to me she must have access to other funds because she didn't work enough hours to support herself with just her bartending job. That thought drove home the fact that for as much as I knew about Bella, I really didn't know much about her day to day life. But that is one thing Wednesday nights are for, learning about each other and I had to admit I couldn't wait to learn more about her. I was pulled from my thoughts when my cell phone pinged signaling a new message.

_Master –_

_Alastair asked if I could work in Eclipse on Saturday evening, one of the girls had to leave town for a family emergency. I told him I would talk to you about it and he is expecting your call. Hope you have a good day._

_Isabella_

My immediate thought was to say no, that was my time with her. As I thought about it more I realized this could be a good thing. It would give me the opportunity to talk to my family about Bella attending Sunday brunch. I need to warn them that making her uncomfortable would result in us leaving and she needed to be warned about how nosy they are. I text her back quickly that it was fine and I would talk to Alastair and we would discuss it on Wednesday. I called Alastair and he agreed to let me in the through the back tonight so we could talk and confirmed that Bella would be working tonight. We hadn't had a chance to discuss her working at the club or how to deal with any questions about us yet. I wanted a chance to watch how she interacted with the members without her knowing and we would go from there. I wasn't concerned there would be a problem but a few of the Dom's just loved to test the limits of what would be allowed with a new submissive.

The rest of the day progressed as normal and it didn't look at as if this semester's Human Sexuality class would be as lively as last years. I wasn't sure if it was because Bella wasn't in it or if it was the mix of students but I knew it wouldn't be nearly as much fun. After grabbing some dinner I headed over to the club to talk to Alastair and find out how Bella was doing. After discussing her working at Eclipse on Saturday and catching up in general it was time to find out what was being talked about in the club.

"So, Alastair, any new gossip going around the club?" I ask him, shooting for innocence.

"You mean in general, or about you and Bella?" His smirk gave me the heads up that something was definitely happening.

"Both" was my short answer.

"Well, at the last munch we had a high number of newbie dabblers. I believe they heard about it from one of your former students." I am sure my face looked confused because I was. The only student who knew about me was Bella and she wouldn't…wait a fucking minute, her name came to me as it left his mouth. "Jessica Stanley." I couldn't stop the groan that came out.

"Fuck. Yeah she was in one of my classes last semester and I saw her at one of the munches. She didn't say anything about it in class or journal about it so I assumed she would keep the information private, like she is supposed to. How do you know it was her?"

"Brian was working the sign in and when several girls seemed more interested in who was there and couldn't answer basic questions he ask how they heard about the munch. The answer was Jessica Stanley."

"Does she have a Dom? How does she even find out about the events?" She did not strike me as being a true submissive.

"She has performed scenes with Uley a few times and I think that is how she finds out. She isn't a member and rarely comes here with the same Dom, like I said she is a dabbler and none of the ones that came last time will be admitted to a munch again without a Dom." He looked as if he meant it and since he owned the club and if they were held here he could enforce that rule.

"Did they cause problems or make a scene?" He smirked at my choice of words. "Not that kind of scene, dumbass."

"No, just the usual for people who don't know what BDSM is about, giggling and gawking. A lot of hushed whispers, but they did ask about a few of the subs about you specifically." That comment caught my attention.

"By name?" I wasn't ashamed about either part of my life but it was called a private life for a damn reason.

"Not at first but eventually yes, also, once the subs figured out they were students they asked the girls if they knew Isabella." That had me fisting my hands on the table. "To my knowledge you and Isabella weren't mentioned together. They were told she was a bartender here."

"What are the members saying?" He knew I was asking about the Dom's, mostly.

"People are curious about the two of you, I think mostly because they know she is looking for a Dom and she won't do a non-collared relationship. At the same time you rarely do collared ones and people had no idea you were looking for a sub. That combination makes people nosy as hell and you know this."

"I know but I was hoping things wouldn't start in earnest until the first time we were here together. Who are the most vocal of the questioners?" Not that I couldn't guess. I didn't stick my nose in people's business, why did some feel they were entitled to stick it in mine.

"Black of course is being very vocal about how you are trying to take her from him. He is giving people the impression that he was ready to collar her when you moved in on her. Most people don't believe him but there are a few; Uley, Call and Biers that listen to him and enjoy feeding his bullshit."

"I knew Black would be a problem and of course that group would listen to him but it isn't as bad as I thought."

"They aren't the only ones Edward."

"Who else?" I ask as I rubbed my hands over my face. How fucking bad would this get?

"Well, mostly it is subs stirring the pot. Specifically, Charlotte, Rachel and Leah, they are not happy you may be off the market and not playing with them anymore. Rachel and Leah approached Isabella when she was here to discuss her schedule with me." That caused my eyebrows to raise. "She didn't say anything and told them if they wanted to know about you then they should ask you, that stopped their questions but others have made comments about the two of you. They just aren't bold enough to ask her outright."

"Is it making her uncomfortable or has she said anything to you about this?" I was hoping he could give me a clue as to how she felt about this before I talked to her. I spied Isabella putting her things away at the bar.

"No she hasn't said anything to me and from what I saw she handled herself well in the situation." We moved on to other topics and I stayed for about 30 minutes talking to Alastair and observing Isabella behind the bar. I caught the looks people were giving me and they kept glancing between me and Isabella, I didn't care for that very much. I wasn't sure if Bella had noticed me or not, she didn't appear to be looking beyond the bar.

"Good evening Isabella." We had not discussed how she should interact with me in public settings and I was interested to see what she would do. There was no right or wrong way at this point but I was curious as to what her nature would be. She glanced up then quickly lowered her eyes and clasped her hands loosely behind her back.

"Good evening Master." A feeling of rightness and pride washed over me as I looked at the bracelets on her wrist. She wore no other jewelry, as was the custom at the club, only collars or cuffs were worn. That symbolized to everyone she was taken and soon we would make a visit to the club to confirm it was me.

"We will discuss the weekend on Wednesday but I told Alastair it was fine for you to work at Eclipse on Saturday. How was your day?"

"Fine Master and yours?" I could see a hint of a smile on her bowed head that made me smile until I noticed several women eyeing us and move closer in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"It was fine, better now. I will see you at 6 on Wednesday, if not sooner. Be safe Isabella." She nodded.

"Have a nice night Master." She said softly and I left before someone approached me about the exchange.

As I lay in bed that night thinking about my conversation with Alastair and the looks I received I came to the conclusion it could be worse. While I didn't like people talking and gawking and I knew Bella would hate it also, the ones being vocal weren't vindictive, the subs at least. They loved a good gossip and would ask all kinds of questions I was sure but eventually they would be accepting and back off. I wish I could say the same thing about Jacob Black and his group of lackeys. They would not let this go easily and could be very vindictive. I was sure they would be the ones I had to keep my eye on.

Tuesday morning I woke from weird dreams of people surrounding Isabella and I, pressing in in one dream and pulling us apart in another. The truly weird part was the mix of people in each dream, my family, club members and university personnel. I didn't need Afton's stupid class to tell me what my dreams meant. I decided to track Bella down after Afton's class to discuss what was happening at the club. Wednesday night I expected telling her about my family would take up most of dinner.

As my class was filing out I sent a text to Bella asking her to meet me at a deli close to campus for an early lunch. She responded quickly and I went to get us a table. Fifteen minutes later I was still waiting for Bella and that was surprising because we had been in the same building just on different floors. It was another five minutes before she walked in and she didn't look very happy. The waitress appeared before Bella had a chance to speak and we gave her our drink and food orders. I noticed Bella glance around, the deli was busy and a favorite of students and teachers.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I told you I have no intention of hiding us and am not concerned if someone sees us together." She stopped looking around and relaxed some but was still visibly upset. "It is obvious you are upset. Has something happened I should know about?" She huffed out a frustrated breath and scrubbed her hands over her face. "Bella, this is me, Edward. This is Edward and Bella time, talk to me."

"Ok, yes I need to talk. Professor Afton is a creeper, he makes my skin crawl and he approached me again after class." I held a finger up for Bella to wait a moment as the waitress returned with our drinks. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

I found myself wishing we had been together for months already, that way I would know how to read her much better than I do. We were at that awkward stage outside the playroom, I was obviously to be respected at all times, even when we were Edward and Bella, but we didn't know each well enough to recognize where a line might be drawn before we crossed it. Bella being the first one I wanted a relationship with also put me more on edge. I felt as if suddenly more was on the line with this conversation and I refused to let anything screw this up for me, especially an asshole like Afton.

"He gave us an assignment in class," Bella said as she continued explaining. "We are to track our dreams for a week and keep a journal of them. In class we will be learning how to pick out the major aspects of dreams for interruption." She blushed and looked at me as she continued. "I think I am going to have to either fabricate a few dreams or leave large portions on mine out because what I have been dreaming about lately I am not telling his pervy ass about." I am not sure Crayola could name the color she was turning now. She passed magenta a while back. I chuckled and she tried to glare at me but couldn't.

"I am having the same problem Bella, trust me." I told her as I reached for her hand. "He obviously held you after class. What did he want." She looked confused that I would know that. "We were in the same building when I text you but it took you almost 20 minutes to get here after I did." I told her and she nodded she understood.

"Yes he did and he asked me to stay in front of everyone." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I might not have picked up on it if you hadn't warned me but it was almost as if he was making a statement by asking in front of the class."

"Well he probably was making a statement. I told you how he is but what I may not of made clear is that everyone knows this. Not just the professors but the psych students also. He may be semi discreet about his affair with the Dean but he is not at all discreet about sleeping with students and everyone on this end of campus knows it." I reached over and used a finger to push her mouth closed. "Just stating a fact sweetheart." She was shaking her head.

"Thank God this kind of crap doesn't happen in the English department." I quirked an eyebrow at her and she raised her hands in defense. "If it does I don't want to know about it. At least none of those professors have hit on me," she giggled. "Of course the fact most of them are women may have something to do with that."

"So what did the pervy professor have to say to you." I was sure he hit on her again, the only question was how forward he was about it.

"He offered his assistance again, since I'm not a psych major you know, and it will obviously take me longer to understand the subtle nuisances that are hidden in dreams." Bella told me with a sneer, she was extremely intelligent and I was pretty sure she was more offended by the question of said intelligence than actually being propositioned.

"I was so pissed off at his comment I would have missed the fact he was coming on to me if he hadn't reached out to touch me."

"He touched you?" I ask, straightening in my chair and I could tell by the look on her face she knew I was furious.

"No, he reached for me but I stepped away before he could touch me. I told him if I needed help I would contact the department about a tutor. He told me about his office hours again and I thanked him for the offer of help and told him, his hours weren't convenient for me and I would not be utilizing them. He looked offended and I took that as a sign to leave telling him I had to leave since I was meeting someone for lunch. That's it, the entire conversation." She looked relieved and disgruntled at the same time, she was adorable to me.

"You probably did offend him. I don't think anyone has ever turned him down." I had to laugh at her expression, it held disbelief.

"I can't understand what anyone sees in him. Sure he is okay looking but his personality is a total turn off, it makes him ugly, to me anyway. Maybe if more people looked deeper they wouldn't be so unhappy." There it was, one of the reasons I knew I wouldn't be able to stop from falling in love with her and I didn't want to stop it either. I would definitely be talking to my family again this weekend. I would not allow them to be the reason if she ever decided she didn't want to be with me. I want her with me. Hell, I was pretty sure I needed her with me.

"I agree with you Bella but most people, especially ones close to your age, don't look any further than the surface." She nodded in agreement. "I am sure he isn't done yet. Expect him to keep trying." She nodded again and I waited for waitress to set our food down before moving the conversation along.

"I asked you to meet me because there is something I want to tell you about and I don't think we will have time to discuss it tomorrow." She had her sandwich half way to her mouth and froze when she heard my statement. "It isn't bad Bella." I told her with a chuckle. "But it is something we need to talk about, at least a little bit." She nodded and continued to eat.

"When I talked to Alastair about Saturday, I also ask about what was being said at the club about the two of us. As I am sure you expected Jacob Black is telling people I am trying to steal you from him." She made a noise like a snort and bit into her sandwich almost violently. "I also hear there have been people making comments but not asking outright questions." She nodded so I continued. "I also understand that a couple of subs have approached you and asked questions about us."

"Yes they have. I told them if they wanted to know about you then they should ask you directly. I don't think they appreciated my answer but left me alone after I ignored any other questions they asked."

"Good girl. Continue to ignore them and anyone else, including Dom's that inquire about our arrangement. It is not their business and if you didn't work there they would have no way to even ask you these questions. Not this weekend but soon I plan on us making a trip to the club, until then they can stew in their own jealousy."

"That's fine, this is new and I know we are working on the finer details. To be honest I am not sure I could define it to anyone at this point in time even if I wanted to." She said with a laugh and I knew what she meant. We were both slowly feeling our way through things. What we were trying to build would be a different type of Dom/sub relationship for both of us.

"Well, to me, you are my collared sub and we play on the weekends. Because we both want this to be something more I guess I look at it like a 24/7 arrangement with set play times. That is why I wanted you to wear the bracelets. Wednesday's we plan on using as training and a getting to know you time. To be honest Bella I hope to have many times like this, where we get together for lunch or coffee and just enjoy each other's company." She reached for my hand this time before speaking.

"That is what I want too Edward and I enjoy spending time with you like this, very much." She blushed and my dick twitched as I remembered exactly how far down her blush went.

"I need to tell you about what Alastair told me happened at the last munch." Bella laughed and it made me wonder what she had heard.

"You mean how Jessica Stanley told a bunch of her friends how you are into bondage and if they went to this meeting she could prove it?" She still hadn't stopped laughing and I was stunned she knew about it and was sure it showed on my face.

"I heard Lauren and Jane jump her about it on Monday at lunch. They were telling her how it was just a normal club and you weren't even there. I think as they became more frustrated they may have asked for you by name."

"What do you mean it looked like a normal club?" In no way, shape or form did it look like just a club on a normal night.

"Alastair wasn't happy about it being held there but I got the impression he didn't have much choice in the matter. So he had all the equipment and anything BDSM related removed from the main floor. Granted it looked dark and slightly spooky but that was it. I think they went expecting people to be chained to the walls naked while being whipped." She said with an eye roll as I chuckled. On a normal night something like that could very well be happening.

"Anyway, when Jessica saw me she pulled them over and told me to tell them that it was a BDSM club and that you were a member. I refused to acknowledge her question and told them it was a private club and if they wanted to know if you were a member they should ask you. At that point they asked Jessica how I would know and she told them I was a bartender there. If anything I think I made them believe more it was just a normal club." We both chuckled at that thought.

"Was that the end of the conversation?"

"Basically, I reminded Jessica the club was private for a reason and she needed to remember that her membership was mostly temporary. Given that she huffed off, I don't think she liked that very much. That is all that was said." I nodded as the waitress asked if we wanted anything else and then left the bill.

"They won't be getting back into the club anytime soon, at least not without a Dom that is a member. When you are working I am sure people will make more comments or ask questions, continue to tell them to talk me. I think you are handling the situation well so far. I will probably stop in the nights you are working to make sure there are not any real problems and to address some of the questions people have. Would that bother you in any way?"

"No, I would love to see you those nights." Her eyes lit up and I saw nothing but sincerity.

"Good, we basically carry on as we have been and deal with things as they happen."

"Sounds good to me." Bella said as I led her out of the café. We walked back to campus and I kissed her cheek before we parted.

Later that night I sent Isabella a text about tomorrow night. I sincerely hoped that conversation would go as well as the one today. Unfortunately I had a feeling my luck was not going to hold out that long. She responded to my text and I fell asleep thinking about how to explain my family to her.

As I walked from the parking lot to my office I noticed a few students giving me glances, as if trying to figure something out. I knew meeting her close to campus we would be seen but that is what I wanted, let people see us out and begin to wonder before I introduced her as my girlfriend at the fundraiser. Since Bella spent most of her time across campus I wasn't expecting people to know who she was right away and from the few comments I heard throughout the day I was right. People were talking about the fact that I had been seen with a woman and wondering who had finally caught my attention.

I was packing up for the day and thinking ahead to what the night with Isabella would entail when I passed Afton's office and heard him speaking with his TA. Unless I was mistaken they were talking about Bella.

"So she turned you down again?" His TA asked with a laugh.

"I obviously haven't made my attentions known to her yet. Next time I may have to spell it out for her. I am still confident once I clear things up she will say yes." Afton answered and his confidence made me want to laugh at him.

"I'm sure she will." The Ta answered but it sounded sarcastic to me. "Have you heard that Cullen was seen having lunch at the deli yesterday with a woman? People are talking about it."

"About time he pulls that stick out of his ass. Any idea who she is?" I didn't wait around to hear the answer. Afton was a douche and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

I was giving myself a last minute pep talk that Isabella would not run from me when I explained the craziness that is my family and why I wanted to introduce her to them a little at a time. It wasn't her it was them I feared making a scene. The ring of the doorbell broke me out of my musings – show time.

"Good evening Isabella, you look lovely." I said letting her in and she did, blue really set off the color of her skin and cue my hard on.

"Master" she said softly as she lowered her eyes.

"Isabella" I whispered as I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I missed the taste of her. I pulled away and moved us to into the living room before things could get out of hand.

"I want to go over the rules for tonight, feel free to ask any questions and I want you to look at me so I can be sure you understand everything." She nodded and looked up. "We are going out to dinner tonight at The Melting Pot." Her eyes lit up. I had hoped she would like it. "Since we will be in a strictly vanilla setting we will be going by modified rules. You are not to address me as Master once we leave the house. You shouldn't address me by any name if possible but if you must, call me Sir. I will order for both of us and you will eat what is ordered unless there is a food issue you did not put on your lists." Bella nodded.

"You will be respectful at all times. At dinner you should look at me and are free to talk with the exception of saying my name. Do not speak to anyone before looking to me for permission. I can't foresee any reason you would need to speak to anyone besides me tonight so it probably will not be granted. Do you have any questions so far Isabella?"

"No Master, I understand." She spoke softly and I was struck again by the enigma that is Isabella. In the short time I have known her I recognized that she could be fiercely independent and yet naturally submissive. I wanted to spend a very long time uncovering every large and small quirk she has.

"Stand up Isabella. There are a few signals I want to go over for tonight. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. I will be opening all doors for you tonight and most times you will be walking with your arm through mine. In this position you should walk about a half step behind me. If I move my hand to your back at any time I want you to adjust and walk about a half step in front of me. In this position should my hand at any time shift to either hip you are to stop walking and allow me to take the lead again. Understand?"

"Yes Master," she answered as I moved one hand to her hip and gently applied pressure to demonstrate what I was saying. We also went over the hand signals for her to either look up at me or lower her gaze. I had a feeling Isabella was going to be a quick study.

"One more thing before we go my pet." I picked the item up of the side table and held it up for her to see. I couldn't help the chuckle as her eyes widened at the sight of the vibrator and harness. I moved to stand behind her, "skirt to your waist and spread your legs Isabella." I bent down so she could step into the harness. I raised it up to mid-thigh and stopped. I slid my hands the rest of the way up her thighs and when I felt moisture I knew she was more than ready for the vibrator. I stroked her outer lips and felt the moisture increase.

"Good girl, so ready for whatever your Master wants to do to you." She remained silent, like the good girl she was proving to be. I slowly moved the harness up and inserted the vibrator before securing it and making sure she was comfortable. "Comfy pet?" I asked her as I slid her skirt back into place.

"Yes Master," she moaned and I slapped her ass when she moved her thighs in an attempt to get more friction.

"Aggravating, isn't it?" She nodded that it was. "It is shorter and smaller than an average vibrator so it will be comfortable when you sit, because sitting it will rub against you in the best possible way. You trust me, don't you?" She nodded again. "Good, you are not to cum without permission. I mean that pet because when I turn it on, not cumming will be quite a feat indeed." I smirked at her as she visibly gulped.

"Ready to go Isabella?"

"Yes Master," she answered and with that I offered her my arm and we left the house.

We talked about my classes and my TA Ben on the way to the restaurant. Isabella mentioned that she thought he was dating Angela Webber but wasn't 100% sure. We parked and I opened her door and offered my arm, she was doing well and looked relaxed. That just wouldn't do so I clicked on the toy and was rewarded with a squeak as her steps faltered.

"Everything alright Isabella?" I questioned before opening the door for her.

"Yes Sir," she said softly as we entered the restaurant. After I gave the hostess my name I clicked the toy off, if she had to sit with the toy on there was no way she would be able to hold off her orgasm. I moved my hand to Isabella's back as we walked through the restaurant. I did not like the way some of the men were eye fucking my pet. It was one thing to take an appreciating look at an obviously beautiful woman but another thing entirely to look at her as if you wanted to drag her in the alley and fuck her. Those little shits got the evil eye and a smirk that said no one touches her but me.

The Melting Pot was a fondue restaurant and when I made our reservations I also pre-ordered our meal, we would be enjoying The Big Night Out, a 4 course meal with wine. I was looking forward to feeding Isabella. When we reached our table I held Isabella's chair out and felt her stiffen as she turned to thank me. When I reached for my chair to move closer to my girl I caught the hostess checking out my ass and understood Isabella's reaction.

"She can look all she wants," I told Isabella just loud enough for the nasty hostess to hear. "But remember, my sweet, sweet girl, you are the one I take home at night, you are the one I want and get to do naughty things to." She looked down and blushed. "Let her envy what she can never have because my ass and every other part of me is ours, just as you are mine." I gave her a searing kiss as the hostess huffed off.

"Thank you for that." Isabella said and laughed.

"I speak nothing but the truth, pet, nothing but the truth." I sat back as the waiter arrived with our first course.

"Good evening," the waiter greeted us as he set down our water. "Tonight you will be experiencing Latin America. For your first course you have a Queso Fundido, which combines Fontina, Gruyere and Grand Queso cheeses, jalapenos, crumbled Chorizo and lime. This is paired with a Portillo Malbec from Argentina." We were both looking at him as he spoke but with his next statement he turned his attention solely on Isabella. "I believe the lady will enjoy the fruity bouquet of the wine." He said to her. Isabella smiled then reached for my hand, ignoring the waiter as he left.

"I believe you have an admirer Isabella." I told her as I dipped a piece of bread and held it out for her."

"I do not want an admirer, just you." She replied and I watched as her lips plucked the bread from the fork and my dick twitched. In other relationships I had never put a lot of thought into feeding my subs, they adhered to the diet or else. It was that simple. I loved feeding Isabella, watching her reactions and the intimacy of the act itself, we would be doing this privately and often I decided.

We used the time to get to know each other better, favorite books, movies, music and I was pleasantly surprised to realize how alike our tastes were. Too soon the pesky waiter was back clearing the table and returning with the next course.

"The second course is a Shrimp Ceviche Salad that is paired with a New Age White Blend wine also from Argentina." I noticed he was watching Isabella and not talking to both of us, I gave her the signal to look at me only. "Did you enjoy the first course?" When he realized Isabella was not going to answer him he turned his attention to me.

"Yes we did, thank you." That was all I said and turned my attention back to my girl. "I suppose I will have to get use to that." She blushed and looked down. I gently gathered her hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss right behind her ear. "You are a very beautiful woman, my pet." I whispered and clicked the toy on. "It appeals to the Neanderthal in me to chase other men away." She squeaked as I bit her neck and sat back in my chair.

"How is your salad?" I questioned. She was eating but I wasn't sure she was able to taste anything, she was too busy concentrating on not moving or cumming. At her whimpered "good" I took pity on her and clicked it off. I wanted her on the edge not to fail. I let her eat in relative peace as I gathered my thoughts on the conversation we were about to have.

"Isabella, we need to talk about this weekend. My family will be in town and they have ask me to bring you to Sunday brunch to meet them." She paused with her wine glass almost to her mouth and looked at me, shocked. I reached for her glass before she spilled it. "I know and that is why…" that fucking waiter is back and interrupting us, clearing dishes, refilling waters, I wanted to shout 'just go the fuck away.' He was oblivious to my inner rant.

"For the third course, Sir has chosen the Fondue Fusion cooked Mojo style. It offers lobster, filet mignon, sirloin, shrimp, chicken breast, pork tenderloin and corn-salsa ravioli with a Caribbean seasoned bouillon with a distinctive garlic and citrus flavor. Complementing the course is a Santa Rita 120 Carmènère from Chile with a light and fruity flavor. Enjoy." This time the shit didn't wait around, maybe he had picked up on my hostility after all.

I watched Isabella as she watched the waiter walk away before whipping her head around to look at me. "Should we do that? I mean, I thought they weren't very accepting of me because of my age."

"Actually," I said and fed her a bite of shrimp. "I think that is exactly why we should do it." Her eyes went wide at my statement and I was glad she had to chew before speaking. "Hear me out Isabella." I ask of her as I gave her a look that told her she would hear me out before speaking, so she nodded.

"First, this weekend is going to be all over the place and I apologize for that. Friday will be like any weekend and I expect you at six. I expect my brothers to want to get together for some male bonding on Saturday and then for us to go out on Saturday night." I fed us each another bite and sent a prayer that my next statement wouldn't sound as bad out loud as it did in my head.

"One of the reasons I agreed to you working on Saturday night was to limit the time you and my family spend together." Her eyes went wide and she looked hurt as she lowered her head. There was definitely no good way to have said that statement. I gave her the signal to look at me. "You agreed to hear me out." I waited for her to acknowledge my statement before continuing. "You will return to my house after work and we will go to brunch at my parents on Sunday. I have something special planned after brunch that I hope you will like Isabella." She gave me a dubious look and I placed a bite of lobster at her lips. "I know, you love surprises and can't for Sunday." She laughed and I hoped we were returning to a more even footing.

"Bella," I said, it was important this next comment came from her boyfriend not her Dom. "This weekend will be chaotic and confusing and probably eye opening not because I want to keep you from my family but because I want to keep my family from giving you a reason to run from me."

"Run from you? Why would they make me do that? I am not going to leave you just because they want me too." She spoke with conviction but she had no idea the level of crazy my family would stoop too.

"I love my family, I do but they are nosy, overbearing, interfering know-it-alls and they do it all in the name of love Isabella." I offered her another bite and I could see the wheels turning in her head over what I had just told her. "I am sure we will have many conversations about my family but the one thing I want you to remember is that they do not run my life or decide who I see. You are the one I want Isabella, as my submissive and my girlfriend, trust in that."

"I trust you E-Sir, I do." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"I will never do anything to betray that trust Isabella, I promise you." She nodded and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

"My parents have been married almost 40 years, they met in college and married after graduation. I am the oldest, then Emmett and Jasper. They have always stressed to us that they only want our happiness, a job we enjoy and a family we love. Jasper is 28 and married his high school sweetheart, Alice, five years ago. Emmett is 30 and married his college sweetheart, Rosalie, two years ago. Both are expecting their first child and moving closer to my parents."

"I remember, you said everyone would be moved by the end of summer."

"Yes they will. My family is not aware of my lifestyle. My mother comes from an abusive home and Rosalie has something in her past that makes me 100% sure they would never understand the true nature of our relationship." I took Isabella's hand and spoke softly. "To be completely honest a large part of me worries that if they knew I was Dom, especially mom and Rose, they would fear me." I heard her gasp and looked into her eyes. "I always worry they would look at my submissive," I move my hands to cup her face, "my sweet lamb Isabella with disdain for willingly allowing a man, even me, to beat her."

"You do not beat me," she claimed forcefully as she laid her hands on mine. "I have never and would never stay with a man that beat me."

"Given their histories, I don't think they would believe either one of us, maybe in time but not initially." She searched my eyes before nodding.

"Most people don't understand the lifestyle, but your family should know you well enough to accept this about you."

"I know and eventually we will discuss this in depth but I am straying from the things you need to know before the weekend." I winked at her, "you are very distracting pet." She laughed lightly and I felt the mood lighten.

"So, since I have never introduced any of my submissive's to my family, they have made it their life's mission to get me settled down with a nice girl and start popping out grandbabies." The look on her face was priceless and I thought, for a moment, she might actually spit her wine out. I continue as Isabella tried to regain her composure.

"I have known Alice for 15 years and she makes Jasper very happy. She has even asked me if she should try setting me up with men." I chuckled at the memory of that talk. "I assured her I was not gay and could do fine on my own, but wanting me to be as happy as she is she refuses to stop." I paused because I was unsure how to explain Rosalie.

"Rose I have known about 10 years and to be honest I think she only accepted Alice because she was already part of the family. Rose worries about social standing and what other people think of her. She constantly tries to set me up with women she deems acceptable, i.e. her friends, and doesn't understand how I cannot want to be with any of them. She would like to see me happy but only with someone she picks out personally."

"And neither one of them will find me acceptable." I remained silent because she hadn't asked me a question. "Will it be because of my age or because they didn't pick me?"

"I don't know Bella. Right now they are focusing on your age and the fact that I must be cradle robber." She laughed at that thought. "But you are ages beyond most of the women set me with in maturity and intellect. I want you Isabella, only you." The waiter chose that moment to return and make sure we were enjoying everything and if we ready for the desert course. I told him we were and took the opportunity to finish up the conversation with my girl, hopefully.

"We will talk about this again before the brunch but I expect them to try to make me uncomfortable which will probably make you uncomfortable. Rose will be a bitch, Alice will be nosy and my mother will try to smooth everything over, unsuccessfully probably. My dad and brothers will probably try checking you out and making comments about me getting 'a hot piece of ass'." Her eyes widen and I prayed it wouldn't get that bad but knew the potential for it was there. "Money does not necessarily mean class Isabella."

"Great so they will be interrogating the money hungry, social climbing, jail bait whore after their son and brother. Woo-hoo sounds like fun."

"You are none of those things." I said forcefully, pulling her chin up so she had to look at me. "I will not leave you alone with them at any time. But I want you to be prepared for them. Stand your ground, with all of them. Be proud of who you are and what you have accomplished. I am. They will respect you for it and acceptance will come, Isabella. I am going to talk to them about their behavior, what I described is a worst case scenario but I would never allow you to go into a situation intentionally unprepared."

The waiter returned with our fourth course, a Dark and Dulce Chocolate Fondue made with bittersweet dark chocolate and sweet, thick dulce de leche and paired with a Los Vascos Reserve Cabernet Sauvignon from Chile. The vanilla and cinnamon spices of the wine would mix well with the bitterness of the fondue.

"Sir, if you haven't brought women around them in the past, shouldn't they realize that because you are now she is probably someone important to you?" She questioned and it was a valid one but my family was nuts. Did I mention that already?

"They know you are important to me but a part of them won't be able to help themselves. For years, more years than I care to count, I have done along with their set ups and wishes because it was easier. I knew I wasn't going to ask those women out again, so I went with what they wanted to keep the peace. I'm not doing that any more. I think they became sure of the fact that they knew what was best for me and feel as if I'm rebelling now." I dipped a bit of banana and held it out for her. God she looked good licking the chocolate off her lips.

"I am not trying to freak you out but I do not want you going in unprepared either. Just know that whatever happens it is directed at me." She nodded and licked her lips as I ate a piece of strawberry. I clicked the toy on and leaned in running my nose along her jaw.

"Soon my naughty pet, I am going to chain you to the ceiling of the playroom and turn the temperature low, so low that you are a human popsicle. Then I am going to dribble chocolate fondue on your body." I heard the hitch in her breathing and carefully ran a finger over her hard nipple. "I am going to have such fun licking you clean." Isabella whimpered and I turned the toy off. "You have such control of your Kegel's that maybe I should stuff you full of fruit first and have myself a meal of fruit, chocolate and my pet's pussy juice."

I clicked the toy on and signaled for the check. I fed us both the last of the fruit as the check was being settled. Isabella was trying to control her breathing and I turned the toy off again. "We are going to stand and walk out of here Isabella. The toy, even though off, is going to rub against your sweet spot in the best of ways." She whimpered. "Do not under any circumstance cum. If you do I am going to fuck your mouth in the parking lot and you will leave as soon as we return to my house. If you don't, when we get to the house I am going to fuck you over the car and invite you to spend the night in my bed." Her eyes lit up and I knew she was going to work for her reward.

I was proud of my girl. I knew it was affecting her but she had a look of determination on her face that told me she was not losing her reward. I tried talking to her on the drive to the house and she continued to look out the window and give positive or negative noises to my questions. I let her be. I didn't want her to fail, I wanted Bella in my arms all night.

I pulled into the garage and popped the trunk before I got out. I grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and threw it on the hood before I opened Isabella's door. As she stood from the car I hiked her skirt up and carefully removed the toy before placing it on a corner of the blanket. I leaned against the hood and unbuttoned her blouse.

"You may cum when you want and as many times as you can Isabella." I told her as I unzipped my pants and let them drop. She licked her lips at the fact that I was going commando. "Jump up her baby, I am going to fuck you hard." I growled at her as she jumped and I impaled her to the hilt on my cock.

"Fuck yes" she yelled and started working me so fast it was all I could do to keep her steady. Three strokes was all it took and I felt her clamp down on me. "Master" she said and leaned back grabbing onto my hair to keep from falling. The angle changed and I was deeper than ever inside her.

"You're like a damn vice pet." I growled out and kept moving her. We were moving fast and hard and I felt the tightening that signaled I wouldn't hold out much longer. "Damn I'm gonna cum Isabella."

She tightened her legs around me and shifted again. Her breath hitched and I felt it. "Fuck yes pet, give it to me." I flipped around and laid her on the hood so I could get more leverage and spread her legs wide. "Grab your legs and hold them open and close to you pet." She did and I could feel her spasming around me.

"M-ma-master" she stuttered out.

"I want it pet, my naughty slut has come out to play. Give it to me." I all but growled out at her as I flicked her clit mercilessly.

"But…but…but…holy shit…" she couldn't talk in sentences and I was fucking her like a mad man.

"Fucking give it to me Isabella. Now!" I shouted at her as I pinched her clit viciously.

"Aaaahhhhh," she shouted and started to thrash against me as she let loose and squirted all over us. Watching her I pumped into her a few more times and came so hard I could barely stand. It felt like my whole body spasmed with my orgasm.

Her legs hung limply over the car and I carefully pulled out of her. She twitched and hissed at the movement. I carefully pulled her to me and it felt as if she was sobbing without the tears. "Too much…too much…" she was saying softly.

"Ssshhhh, such a good girl. It was powerful and intense I know but such a good girl giving that to your Master." She was still limp and her emotions were on overload. Once I regained my balance I scooped her up and carried her upstairs to my master bath.

"You did so good Isabella, thank you." I took the rest of our clothes off and climbed in with her as the water filled around us. "Are you okay Pet?"

"MmmmHmmmm," she said with a shaky breath. "It was a lot, just…everything. It was a lot." She sank further into the tub and back into me as I washed and massaged her thighs and back.

"I know but you did so good Isabella. I am very proud of you and how you handled the entire night. You are very precious to me Isabella." I told her and gently kissed her neck before standing us up to dry off.

"Thank you Master." I heard her say softly as I settled us in my bed. I drifted off holding her with a smile, hoping I would be able to repeat this many times in the future.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**A/N: I have received a couple of messages and reviews on the use of the words 'cum' or 'cumming' when said by or about a female. I did some internet research on the usage of the words before writing because I was confused why some authors used 'cum' and others used 'come'. Here is what I discovered:**

**Come is a verb and has the following meanings: ****to approach or move toward a particular person or place/to arrive by movement or in ****the**** course of progress(coming)/to approach or arrive in ****time****, in succession, etc.**

**Cum is considered slang and when used as a noun means semen however when used as a verb – cumming – it means to orgasm or ejaculate. **

**Since both men and women orgasm it can be used by or about a female who is having an orgasm. I am comfortable with my usage of the words. If anyone has different definitions or usage guidelines – let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Hide

Chapter 11

Waking up with Bella in my arms was definitely the way to start the day. The blow job in the shower was a plus too. I'm not sure the last time I've been so relaxed on a work morning.

I use the drive in to go over dinner last night in my mind. I truly didn't want to frighten Bella about my family but she needed to prepare for the worst. Should I talk to them about being nice to her? I wanted to stress to them how important she was to me but I also worried if I did, they would scrutinize her harder because she is important to me. It could turn into a fiasco, at least I recognized the fact that I was now reaping the effects of years of just going along with them had sown.

The more I thought on our dinner I worried maybe I had confused her last night. I found it hard to keep myself from slipping into Dom mode, but their certain things she needed to know came from her Dom and others came from her boyfriend. Having a 'vanilla' relationship as well as a D/s one was confusing and it was only two weeks. Most of the confusion was my fault, I was certain of that fact. I could see where I wanted us to end up at, now how to get there without making it harder on both of us.

As my last morning class filed out, I thought about texting Bella to see if she wanted to meet for lunch. I was on the stairs when I heard her voice, she sounded pissed.

"Once again, thank you for the offer professor but if I find I need help I will either find a tutor or stop by during office hours."

"I just want you to do well in the class Ms. Swan. You said before that my office hours aren't convenient for you. We could meet somewhere else if that works better for you?"

As I suspected, he was stepping up his game. Knowing it was going to happen didn't stop me from getting angry about it though.

"No thank you professor, while I appreciate the offer to be honest they are starting to make me uncomfortable. I am fairly intelligent on my own, believe me if I need help I will ask for it. Good day professor."

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Ms. Swan. The offer stands if you ever need it. I'll see you in class on Tuesday."

I caught a glimpse of Bella out a window as she left and if her angry walk hadn't alerted me to the fact she was upset about the conversation, the shaking of her head as she talked to herself would have. Judging by the looks and wide berth the other students were giving her, I would say she must have been using some fairly colorful language. I decided to let her be, after all, I would be surprising her tonight at the club.

The remainder of the day was uneventful, although I did get a kick out of listening to Afton tell his TA about how he was wearing Bella down. Dream on dickhead, she is mine and I wasn't going to give her up. After dinner, I sat down and looked over some of the HS journals that students turned in today. I know it was their first time turning them in but it truly made me nauseous reading the same things over and over. If I wasn't concerned, it might be unethical I would have Bella read some of them for me as one of her tasks. Maybe as a punishment? No Edward it's unethical, I warned myself. Still she didn't know who was in my class it would still be anonymous. I looked at the clock and it was nine, time to go the club. I decided to worry about the journals later.

The club looked to be busier than normal for a Thursday. As I entered and walked passed the bar I noticed several things, Isabella was busy tonight, I loved seeing the cuff on her, and some subs were taking quick glances between the two of us. I assume they are trying to figure out if the rumors are true or not. I spied Garrett at a table and as I approached several Dom's are now glancing between the two of us. She hadn't spotted me yet so they couldn't determine anything but I didn't like the looks on people's faces.

Garrett noticed the looks I was getting also. "So the lovely Isabella?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dare I ask, her last name wouldn't happen to be Swan would it?" I laughed and told him it was. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you about the background check before I did."

"She didn't know about it." I offered and his face said it all, WTF? "Tell me about it. We are pretty sure Jacob Black is the one that told him about me. Not that I'm a Dom but that I am seeing Isabella." He still looked shocked. "Turns out his father is good friends with her father but because of their age difference and other things they never met until this Christmas."

"Black just couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"No he can't, plus he wants her to be his sub. At least he can't out me as a Dom, that would out him too and he doesn't want that."

"I bet. Does he know she is with you because it doesn't look like it." I turned to see what he was looking at and there was Black leaning on the bar trying to get Isabella's attention. I watched as she sat his drink in front of him and he continued to try to talk to her. He was pissing me off. Her cuff was in plain sight. He should have taken that as the sign it was and left her alone, she wasn't going to just chat with him.

"Excuse me Garrett." I said and stood to walk to the bar. "It seems as if I need to make my claim known now to some people, instead of waiting as I planned. Have a good night."

"You too Edward." His chuckle let me know he was amused by my problems with Black.

Isabella had nodded and acknowledged me earlier as I talked to Garret so I knew she knew I was in the club. She was avoiding the end of the bar Jacob was at and I'm sure that is why she didn't see me, but Black did. I stood next to the pass thru and acted as if he wasn't there. She was wiping things down.

"Isabella." Her head snapped up and she lowered her eyes as she walked over to me.

"Master." Black stiffened, even though she had spoken softly. Her head was slightly bowed with her hands clasped loosely behind her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw several subs were now paying attention also.

I leaned in so the eavesdroppers wouldn't hear our conversation. "Do I need to deal with him now or is he behaving?"

"Behaving for the most part Master." I pulled on her ponytail to raise her head and looked in her eyes. "Just an annoyance Master." I nipped behind her ear.

"Okay we will discuss this over the weekend." She nodded. I pulled back and spoke loud enough for others to hear. "You are not to speak to any Dom's or subs, other than what is required for your job. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

"See you at 6, Isabella." I turned her around and swatted her ass before leaving.

After the club and all day Friday I could not get my mind to settle. Thinking about Afton, Black and others was driving me crazy. The Dom in me wanted to out us now and tell everyone to back the off my girl. I knew I couldn't do that, but I wanted to badly. If it took every ounce of patience I possessed I would stick to the plan, it is the only way to get and keep everything I want. When she knocked on the door at 6 I was more than ready to play.

"Good evening Isabella."

"Master"

"Dinner is almost ready, put your journal on the table and your bag in your room. Be at the kitchen table in no more than 10 minutes, remained clothed for now."

"Yes Master" she said and hurried to do what I told her. She returned as I was setting the stuffed shells on the table.

"Remember this is a free space Isabella. I want you to speak freely but respectfully." I told her as I served us both and she nodded.

"How have you been since Wednesday?"

"Good Master and you?"

"Interesting. Good but interesting." She scoffed softly as I smirked at her. "I have a feeling life will not be boring any time soon with you Bella."

"Hey now, I am not causing problems." The offended look on her face was cute, then she lowered her eyes. "Am I? I mean I know Jacob is persistent and Afton won't let up but are there other problems?" She getting more upset the more she spoke. "Is it your family? Is…"

"Stop Bella, stop." I reached for her hand to hopefully take some of the sting out of the harshness of my voice. "I didn't mean what I said in a bad way, I was teasing you. There haven't been any issues with the university or my family that you don't already know about, now calm down."

"Don't do that to me." She slapped my arm lightly. "I am really nervous about meeting your family. Freaking me out beforehand is not a good idea."

"I'm not trying to freak you out." I don't think the fact that I was having a hard time not laughing helped my case. "We are going to change things up this weekend Bella. It is the reason I didn't have you strip a soon as you arrived."

"I enjoyed dinner on Wednesday and I loved having you on my arm. However, I found there were things I wanted you to know were coming from your Dom and things I wanted to come from your boyfriend. When I think over the night I confuse myself, there had to have been times you were confused also."

"Confused seems almost too strong of a word. I picked up on the differences between when you were speaking as my Master. That was easy, you addressed me as Isabella and the other times you addressed as Bella. I suppose my weariness came from not addressing you with some form of title. You told me not to call you Master or use your given name, the only thing left was Sir. When you were just Edward it felt wrong to say Sir but as my Master it felt wrong not to address you as Sir. Does that make sense?"

"It does and I apologize for that. I told you before I have never had a vanilla relationship and I am fumbling my way through this. However, I am trying."

"I understand and this is new to me also. I mean you know from my journals that with my first boyfriend we were trying to mix the two, that doesn't mean there weren't awkward moments."

"Good, that makes me feel better. I don't want to have you running from me, screaming all the way."

"That won't happen." She said with a laugh, "if I run from you it will be silently." I could tell she was teasing.

"As if I'd let you run, silent or otherwise." We started cleaning up from dinner. "This is what I would like to happen this weekend. After we clean this up you will meet me in the playroom. You will sleep in your room this weekend and bring me breakfast at 8 am tomorrow morning. Once you have served me breakfast our D/s time will end. I am golfing with my brothers in the morning and out for dinner later with them and their wives. So tomorrow is essentially a free day for you, believe me you'll need it after I get through with you tonight." I grabbed her ass to make my point.

"After you get off work you will return to your bedroom here. You do not need to make breakfast in the morning but we need to leave by 10:30 am for my parents." She was nodding as I explained the weekend. I took the plate she was holding from her and took her hands in mine. "I really hope that after brunch we can come back here and spend some time in the playroom. It will probably be close to our end time and because of that you have the option of saying no."

"I think we will both need time in the playroom at the end of the weekend."

I agreed with her, it was the reason we were playing tonight as well. I felt we both needed to be centered to get through this weekend with our sanity. Nothing centers us like the playroom. Hopefully it would also help even us out when the weekend was over.

"I'll finish up down here. I want you in your waiting position in the playroom in 15 minutes. Go Isabella."

Tonight was going to be all about release. Release all the tension, anxiety and hopefully relax us both enough to get through till Sunday. Now, what I had planned for Sunday would be all about reconnecting with each other.

After I finished I went to my room and put on the dark jeans I only wore in the playroom and looked at the clock. I made my way to the playroom, 25 minutes had passed and when I pushed open the door there she was, kneeling on her pillow waiting for me.

God, she was a vision and all mine, eat your heart out Black. She would never be like this for him, high ponytail, up on her knees, head down, hands clasped behind her back, with her honeypot dripping the best nectar I have ever tasted on her pillow, such a waste. I picked up her collar and took the studded riding crop down. Slowly circling her I ran the crop over her shoulders and down her back. I caught the small shiver as she felt the studs on the flat part of the crop.

"Head up Isabella," I told her and held up her collar. "Do you accept this collar as a sign of your submission to me? Knowing that you are safe and your pleasure and pain are under my control. You may answer."

"Yes Master."

"Stand and accept my collar Isabella. Your submission is gift I truly treasure." I locked her collar in place and stepped around her, taking her in. "You will answer direct questions and I want to hear all of your noises pet, understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Up on the table pet, ass in the air, I want to see how much you have missed me." I swat her with the crop as she scampers onto the table. She is on her knees on the table, ass in the air and her forehead touching the table. She is a vision. She had her hoops in today and I reached under her tugging on her nipple rings.

"Did you remember to bring your jewelry for me to look at?"

"Yes Master." She moaned as I tapped her perfect, pink pussy with the crop.

"Good girl, do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes Master."

"Remain completely still my pet." As I gave her the order I started tapping the bottom of her feet with the crop. Isabella was ticklish, I knew this, she knew this, my girl was not going to be able to keep still.

Running the tip of the crop up and down her thighs I slowly started to stroke her lips with one finger. She was literally dripping onto the table and I could see her tense, trying not to move or laugh.

"You look so good like this Isabella, spread for me." I leaned down and licked her slit before slowly circling a finger barely inside her. I caught her whimper but that slight shiver would get her in trouble. "Completely still Isabella. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good," I told her and gave her ass a swat with the crop. She actually got wetter, I love how responsive she is to me. So did my cock, I popped the top two buttons on my jeans to give him room. I moved the crop feather light down her right side. Her breathing picked up, she was holding still but I was pretty sure it was killing her to not move.

After two scenes together I picked up on the fact that Isabella tapped things out with her fingers when she wasn't allowed to cum. That was her distraction technique but there would be times, like now, when she wouldn't be able to use it, she needed to be learn to do it mentally. I also wanted to tie her to my whipping bench and turn her fine ass pink so we could both release some tension.

"You are so wet for me, my pet." I pushed two fingers in her firmly and rubbed her sweet spot. She moaned and her fingers twitched. I tapped the crop against her breast and was rewarded with another shiver. "Isabella," I said firmly, "Do you need to use your safe word?"

"No Master, I'll do better."

"Distract yourself pet, concentrate on something else." I told her softly. I removed my fingers and slowly trailed then up her ass and circled her rosebud. "You're an English major, pick your favorite passage and recite it in your mind." I applied pressure. "Get out of the habit of tapping your fingers." Tapping the crop between the inside of her thighs I slowly slid one finger in. "What is your color Isabella?"

"Green Master."

As I worked my finger in her ass I quickly tapped the end of the crop against her left nipple. She was moaning and trying not to move, it was an impossible task. I knew this, she knew this, it was only a matter of time before she failed. I worked a second finger in her and moved my thumb to play with her clit ring.

"Please may I cum Master?" She begged after the third tug on her ring.

"No." I swatted her ass with the crop to make my point. I was adding a third finger when it happened.

"Please Master?" She begged again.

"No pet, do not cum." I heard it before I saw her move, she was whimpering as I worked her ass, clit and tapped on her nipple ring with the crop. She was tapping her fingers, I immediately stopped everything and brought the crop down on her ass, hard.

"Really Isabella? Off the table and in your waiting position by the punishment chair."

She kept her head down as she moved as ordered. I unbuttoned and removed my jeans on my way to the chair. I was going to turn her pale ass red then fuck the shit out of her, giving us both the mental and physical release we needed.

"Over my lap Isabella." She complied and I situated her where I wanted her. "Why are you being punished pet?"

"I didn't hold still as ordered Master."

"No you did not and now you will accept your punishment."

"Yes Master." I heard the quiver in her voice, part of me felt bad for giving her a task I knew was impossible but the rest of me knew she needed this. She was nervous and on edge, if I asked I doubt she would be able to tell me why. This would settle us both.

"Ten warm ups, then ten for punishment. Color Isabella?"

"Green Master."

As I alternated cheeks giving her the warm up swats, her arousal was coating my thigh. The fact that my hard on is rubbing against her doesn't help her condition at all. She took the warm up well and her ass was a nice shade of pink.

"Such a good girl. The next ten will be harder." I warned her before bringing my hand down. She cried out and I was surprised when she didn't start crying until the fifth swat. I was moving my hand around and not getting the same spot twice but, damn, my girl has a fairly high pain threshold.

"Half way there, pet." I cooed to her and rubbed her cheeks. "When I'm done with your punishment I am going to fuck you so hard Isabella." She whimpered. I gently ran my fingers over her lips and noticed she was wetter, I didn't think that was possible. I quickly administered the last five swats as she cried out with tears on her flushed cheeks.

Without a word I picked her up and moved us to the tantric chair, bending her over the high curve, placing her legs over my forearms and spreading her wide I braced my hands on the chair and rammed into her.

"Fuck yes Isabella." I growled out as her heat encased me.

"Master," was her answering shout and her hands desperately searched for something to hold onto for leverage.

"I want you loud pet. I want to hear what it does to you to have my cock fuck you." The pace was slow and the strokes long and hard. "Who fucks this pussy pet?"

"You Master."

"And does my pussy get well fucked?"

"Oh God, yes Master, so good." She whimpered out a barely heard "please" at the end.

"Do not cum Isabella."

The sound of us was driving me crazy, the wet sucking sound had me pumping into her faster. I couldn't get deep enough and the scent. The scent of us together was further clouding my mind.

"Best pussy in the world pet, so soft…wet…hot…" I locked her legs behind my head, pulled her body up flush against her legs and thrust back in. "Holy fucking shit." It was deep.

"Fuck," she squealed sharply. If I had my wits about me I would have stopped to check if she was alright. "Master," she moaned next and I refocused on fucking her hard. I looked down at us and could see her muscles squeezing me as well as feel them.

"Damn, you…are…tight…this way." She was balanced on the high end of the chair with her legs against my chest and my arms wrapped around her back clasped tight to hold her in place. Her head was thrown back with that ponytail of hers swinging and skimming the low point of the chair. We were both groaning and grunting, none of the sounds coherent; the sight, sounds, smell and just the feel of us became too much suddenly.

"Shit! Cum. Now." My release was intense, it came out of nowhere and went on forever. I heard Isabella shout also and we both were quivering from the intensity of what was occurring. Before my legs turned to jelly I turned us and sat down on the chair, leaning her back against it and pulling her legs down. We were still connected and she was straddling me as I leaned back against the higher end, it took all my energy to get us that settled.

Once my breathing calmed down and it felt as if my legs could support me I moved us into the bathroom for a soak in the tub. Isabella looked as if she would fall asleep right then.

"Such a good girl," I whispered to her as I gently washed her body. "How are you feeling Isabella?"

"Boneless, like jelly, tired and my ass is sore, Master." I chuckled at her response.

"Your ass will probably be sore for a few days. When we are done here I have some balm to take most of the sting out."

"I don't feel the tension that I did before. I think that was the reason for the task you gave me."

The tub was one of her free areas, especially after playing, so she didn't have to call me Master but she hadn't ask me a question either. I waited for her to continue, when she didn't I decided to confirm her suspicions.

"To release the tension that was building in both of us was one reason. But Isabella, we both know you use your finger tapping as a way to distract yourself." I let that statement hang out there for a moment to see if she would disagree. "There will be times, at the club, play parties or in this playroom when you will not be able to move or use that technique. You must become accustom to doing something mentally to calm and distract yourself. Find a passage or a piece of poetry that you enjoy, learn to recite that, practice your breathing. There is a reason the stage we are in now is called training."

"I understand Master. I will work on finding something to help me."

After we left the tub and dried off I applied balm to her ass, I knew I would love the way she looked with a pink ass, and shooed her off to bed. I went downstairs and locked the house up before grabbing her journal and returning to my room. I placed her journal on my night stand deciding to read it in the morning as I ate breakfast and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was having the best dream, I was laying in the hammock out back with Bella enjoying the day. I could smell the coffee? What was that doing in my dream. I could definitely smell it though. It felt as if someone was staring at me right before I heard a whispered, "Master." I actually flinched as I rolled away from the voice and onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" I heard her giggle and sat up looking across the bed, she was kneeling with her head down and trying, unsuccessfully, to get herself under control.

"It is 8 Master. I have your breakfast."

"Are you laughing at me Isabella?"

"No Master, I would never…"

"Uh-huh, it sounded like you were giggling."

"No Master." She ruined it with a soft laugh.

"It's fine, I'm sure it looked amusing. Rise Isabella." I moved behind her and opened the lock on her collar. "Thank you for your submission Isabella, it is truly a gift." I kissed the back of her neck and set down her collar.

"Go ahead and have breakfast in the kitchen Bella, when I am done I will bring the tray down and we'll talk about the day. Remember from here on out it is just Edward and Bella."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen Ma- Edward." I smiled at her almost slip.

"Good catch Bella. I'll be down after I eat and get a shower." She nodded and left my room. I settled in bed and pulled the breakfast tray over as I reached for her journal.

Entry #1

_Master-_

_I admit it is unclear to me why you want to know about James and how we began but it is not for me to question, only to comply._

_It was the end of my freshman year and the two year anniversary of Nicholas' death was approaching, James was the doctorate candidate assigned to proctor one of my final exams. I was exhausted, mentally and physically, from studying. After the exam I sat on one of the benches outside and broke down. James saw this and after the last student finished came over to sit with me. We talked, not about Nicholas, and it forced me to realize that I was going through the motions but not truly living my life._

_In the fall we bumped into each other several times by accident before we started to meet for coffee and became friends. This friendship helped me realize that I missed companionship. I hadn't realized how much I had truly cut myself off._

_We met for dinner and then returned to his apartment to talk, I'm still not sure how the conversation started. After a few drinks he admitted he knew I was a submissive, he had seen me behind the bar at the club, and ask if I was in the market for a Dom. I said no but still explained that I missed certain parts of it. I missed how it helped center me, I missed just feeling and I definitely missed the release I knew it would give me. As much as I missed those things I also knew I wasn't ready for any type of emotional commitment, it would need to be kept purely physical._

_It was several months later before I agreed to a scene. That one scene was everything I remembered and missed about a D/s relationship. That is how we began a two weekend a month arrangement._

_Isabella_

James Hunter had a reputation as being a good Dom. I'm sure Bella would have checked him out and there wasn't anything bad to say about the guy, before the incident with Bella. The instances that she thought were random, I wasn't so sure about that. He would have done his homework on her also and I bet he felt much for her before he approached her about anything D/s. That could explain why he reacted as he did when she refused anything romantic with him. I would need her to explain more before I could truly guess at his motives. I need to know his motives to judge if he would be a threat or not once he was released.

Entry #2

_What do I want to do with my master's degree? A very good question, if I only had a good answer. Ultimately I would love to write. A novel, a short story, a poem, a grocery list…I love to write. I do have an idea for a children's book I am developing and I have an outline for a young adult book._

_Realistically I will need another form of income will I wait to be discovered and I hope to teach. Either at a college level or advanced high school level. I would prefer to teach a specific course based on novels rather than a general English course. In a perfect world that is what would happen._

She wants to write. I will have to ask her more about this later. I bet she is good, very good. She mentions needing another form of income, I will have to find out about that also. It almost confirms my hunch that she already has some money and the club is supplemental.

Glancing at the clock I notice I need to get a move on if I'm going to meet my brothers for golf on time. After taking a quick shower and dressing I head down to the kitchen to meet Bella. She is leaning against the island reading a book, her hair is up in a ponytail and I want to wrap in around one hand and pound into her from behind. Her tight tee shirt and low ride jeans aren't helping my hard on any. She's barefoot and her dainty toes are painted an electric blue color. Fuck she is gorgeous and golf is the last thing on my mind as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward, did you enjoy breakfast?"

"I did. I love your waffles."

"Thank you."

"Do you enjoy cooking or is it something you are good at but hate to do?"

"I love it. Cooking and cleaning calm me and help clear my mind."

"Good to know. What are your plans for today?"

"I have a paper I need to get started on, it's an analysis of Steinbeck. I have a hard enough time reading his work and now I have to analyze it, I'm getting an early start because I know this paper is going to take a while to write." I chuckled at her statement, he was not an easy author to read, especially some of his work.

"I also plan on cleaning the playroom today. With brunch at your parents tomorrow I don't know if I will have time to do it or not. That's really it until I leave for Eclipse around 8 tonight. I shouldn't be required to stay to closing, so I hope to be back here by 1 am."

"Sounds good. I need to leave in the next half hour to meet my brothers for golf. We will probably have lunch there then stop by and see my parents. I'm not sure about the rest of the evening but I should be home before you. You remember the code to the alarm?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. I will have my cell on me if you need anything. When you get home tonight please poke your head in my room so I know you're safe."

"I can do that."

I met up with my brothers at the country club, as we worked our way through the front nine I was pleasantly surprised they were able to keep their comments and talk off Bella. We talked about their wives pregnancies, looking for houses and how work was for all of us. It was nice to be able to relax with them.

We were on the 16th hole and I was kicking both their asses when I heard their cell phones ping. They each gave me a worried look and put their phones away.

"Is there a problem?" They both chuckled and shook their heads no.

Over lunch is when the questions started. Was Bella coming to brunch? How were things between us? Was it as much fun fucking a hot co-ed as it sounded? That came from Emmett. Didn't I feel comfortable with women my own age? That was from Jasper.

"Stop guys, listen. Bella is nervous about tomorrow. She knows that the family has an issue with our age difference."

"You told her?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I told her. I can't bring her into that kind of situation unprepared. I need assurances that you and your wives will be on your best behavior tomorrow." I caught the quick smirk they gave each other. "I mean it guys, she means a lot to me. Give her a fair chance and you'll see she is really great." They held their hands up in an it's not me way.

"I'm fine Edward but you know Rose is going to grill this girl. Her and Alice have been trying to fix you up forever and with each rejection she became more determined. She has always thought you weren't capable of finding a woman on your own. Now you have, of course she is wondering what is so special about this girl when you have turned down her friends."

"Rose needs to take her aggravation out on me not Bella. It isn't her fault that none of the girls Rose set me up with appealed to me. They never would have been able to give me what I need to be happy."

"And at 22 Bella can?"

"You need to let go of your age issues and just get to know her. I don't see her as a 22 year old co-ed, I see her as the only person to ever make me come close to feeling complete. She fulfills my every need and no one has ever been able to do that before." I was starting to get pissed off. "Can any of you have an open mind about her? Give her the benefit of the doubt?"

I was dreading brunch more than ever. I was debating if I should just call the whole thing off but I didn't Bella to think I doubted her ability to take care of and defend herself. I would need to stress to her again that she was not to let any of them walk all over her, not even my mother.

"Let's drop this for now and go to mom and dad's. We can figure out what to do for the evening there."

"What about Bella? She won't be lonely tonight?" Emmett asked in a tone of voice that hinted to the fact he was trying, a little.

"No she's working tonight."

"Right, you said she is a bartender. Quite the career choice." Emmett mumbled the last part as if he didn't want me to hear it.

"She is a graduate student that supplements her income by tending bar. She has class during the day. Listen, let me spell this out for you. I am not saying you have to love her or worship the ground she walks on but I am saying I expect you to be civil and respectful to the only woman I have ever brought to a family meal."

I answered his comment as we walked out to my car. We drove around looking at the locations of some houses Jasper thought Alice may be interested in seeing. Bella was not brought up again and the afternoon returned to a more relaxed atmosphere. We picked up Chinese to take to mom and dad's for dinner for everyone. The plan was to stay in, enjoy each other's company and talk about the moves.

I received a text from Bella around 8 telling me she was heading into work and hoped I was having a good evening. I reminded her to wake me when she got home and to set her alarm early enough so we could talk before lunch. She sent one back saying we definitely needed to talk in the morning. It seemed cryptic for her and I wondered what could have happened today, one question from Rose let me know Bella and I would definitely be talking.

"So Edward, who is sleeping in your spare room? I mean, shouldn't your girlfriend be sleeping in your room, with you?"

"How would you know anyone was staying in the spare room Rose?"

"Well, when Alice and I were scouting out some of the houses today one of them is in your neighborhood. We noticed a car in your drive and decided to stop in and meet your girlfriend. No one answered the door so we let yourselves in and went looking for her. She wasn't there but we did notice some clothes and textbooks in the spare bedroom. So I ask again, if she is your girlfriend why is she in that room?" She didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Who stays in my house and where they sleep isn't any of your business. If no one answered the door why go in?"

"I told you, there was a car parked in the driveway and we were curious." I glanced at Alice and she seemed nervous about the conversation. What ever happened at my house she had not been happy about. "As I said she wasn't there, unless she was hiding from us. I was surprised you keep the attic door locked, or maybe she was hiding up there." I gave her a hard glare. She sounded as if it was game and I was far behind. "Honestly Edward, we just wanted to say hello."

I thought over what she had said so far, if Bella's books and laptop were there plus her car, she had been in the house somewhere but why hid from them. Unless she was cleaning the playroom, she had mentioned doing it today because she was unsure of her available time tomorrow. Fuck, in there she wouldn't have heard them until they were close to her room and that is only if she had the door open. No wonder she hid. I looked at each member of my family before speaking.

"Listen, I know that until now I have gone along with all the setup's, invading my house whenever and everything else without one word of complaint. I understand how this has caught everyone off guard. However, you need to understand that Bella is different, she is very important to me and the fact that I have agreed to bring her tomorrow should be a sign to all of you of her importance to me. Is she the one? I don't know but I honestly think she could be and we are going to explore our feelings as far as they go, hopefully they go for a long time."

I looked around the table again to make sure I had their attention. Oh I had it alright and they looked shocked.

"I have accepted your choices," I said looking at my brothers. "I expect you to accept mine and give her a fair chance. No condescending, no sarcasm, just an honest chance. Do that and if you still don't like her I will truly listen to your arguments. They won't change my mind but I will hear you out."

"Of course she will be treated with respect tomorrow Edward." My father said but looking at Rose and my mother's face I had my doubts.

"One last thing, my house is off limits. I am going to have the locks and security code changed. Do not stop by when I'm not there. Who stays there, how often and where they sleep is my business. I am taking back control of my private life and keeping it private."

I stood from the table and went to kiss my mother and hug my father before leaving. "Don't question Bella about staying at the house, she won't answer them. If you have questions of that nature, ask me."

As I climbed in my car I thought about going to Eclipse to see Bella and make sure she was okay and find out what happened this afternoon but didn't. It was close to 10 and the club would be in full swing by then, I couldn't distract her from work. Instead I went home and wrote two new assignments in her journal to give back to her. Doing that made me thankful I had left it in my bedroom, hopefully thinking that it was mine kept the nosy twins from looking through the journal. That would give them more information than they ever needed.

It felt as if I had just fallen asleep when I heard a soft knock on my door and Bella slowly poked her head around the door.

"I just wanted to let you know I was home." She said softly. I looked at the clock it was almost 1:30 am.

"Thank you Bella. We need to be there around 11 tomorrow, I would like to talk beforehand so will you meet me in the living room at 8:30?"

"That's fine."

"How was your night?" Something flashed in her eyes and then it was gone.

"Good, busy but good."

I swung out of bed and went to her. "Are you sure?" I rested my hands on her shoulders rubbing her upper arms.

"Positive, but you're right, we need to talk tomorrow." I pulled her to me for a hug and kissed the top of her head as I felt her kiss my chest.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Edward." I watched her walk down to her bedroom, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Sorry for the long wait between updates – I swear I am trying to get better about it.**

**I really wanted to have the brunch in this chapter bit it is long enough now. The brunch will be next chapter.**


	13. Brunch

Chapter 12

I was shocked when I rolled over and the clock read 6:30. I didn't sleep well last night, at all. Between the dreams and nerves about today, I found myself waking every hour. I tried to go back to sleep, at 7:30 I gave up and went to get a shower.

As I made my way downstairs I couldn't hear anything coming from Bella's room and assumed she was already in the living room. Was she ever in the living room, she was doing yoga and in the something dog position. I was instantly hard and would definitely need to look into all the yoga positions. She is much more flexible than I thought. She has her back to me, when she moves into another position I notice she has ear buds in and hasn't noticed me yet. She moved again, this time with her ass in the air I couldn't stop myself from palming my cock, which was hard of course. The next position, I had to take my cock in my hand or rip her pants off and fuck her now. With my head laying on the back of the couch I closed my eyes and stroked myself as I imagined her in the last position suspended from the playroom ceiling. Fuck, I bet I would get deeper than ever in that position.

I was so lost in the fantasy running through my mind I didn't realize she noticed me, or that she was kneeling in front of me. I did jump when I felt her tongue run up the vein of my cock and tug on the barbell.

"Fuck Bella." I lifted my head to look at her.

"I take it you liked watching me do yoga?" She was swirling her tongue around my piercing and slowly removing my hands.

"Fuck yes, now that I know how bendy you are I have definite ideas for the playroom."

"I do advanced yoga Edward. What you saw was me relaxing, I am much more bendy than that, when I want to be."

"Dammmnnnn, we are definitely exploring that soon." I hissed as she took all of me in and tightened her throat muscles.

"Can I help you relax Edward?" She asked as she moved to take my balls in her mouth.

"Please," I managed to moan out and that was all the approval she needed to start working me hard. She had me cumming within minutes and I have to admit I felt very relaxed as she cleaned me up and tucked me back in my pants.

"Would you like some coffee while we talk? I hope you don't mind, I was having a hard time sleeping and started the pot before moving in here." She was acting as if she had done something wrong. "I usually do my yoga in the morning and I knew I would need to be relaxed for today but I didn't want to be late meeting you here and I…"

"Bella stop, take a breath." She was talking so fast I had a hard time keeping up with her. "Coffee would be nice and obviously I did not mind watching you do yoga. In fact, don't be surprised if I have you do it in the living room on a normal weekend. Then I can you fuck you in those last positions like I wanted to just now."

Her blush was in full force as she went to get the coffee. I couldn't help but chuckle, so brazen in the playroom and yet, demure at other times, she was perfect for me. It was the image of us together, that perfection that had me ready to take on my family if they screwed this up for me in some misguided attempt to know what is best for me.

"Thanks," I said as she handed me my coffee and sat next to me. "So, we need to talk about the brunch, but first, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday." She looked confused. "My sisters-in-law stopping by yesterday."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Did something else happen you were thinking about?"

"I overheard a conversation at work last night I need to tell you about and that's it." She looked more amused than upset about that statement so I decided to start with the visitors.

"OK, we'll start with the unexpected drop in yesterday. You need to know I am having the locks changed and will change the security code before we leave this morning. The alarm will be on at all times until the locks are changed and I can get you a key. I told them no more drop-ins, they need to call first."

"I did not even know they were here at first and they scared the shit out of me until I heard the name Alice."

"Sorry about that kitten. Tell me what happened, they were surprisingly tight lipped, especially after they realized I was pissed."

"I had been working on my dream paper for that Quack Afton's class and I needed a break. I went up to clean the playroom. All the equipment was done and I was coming down the stairs to restock the supplies when I heard them, it sounded as if they had just reached the top of the stairs. I was positive I had locked the front door and didn't know how long they had been inside. It wasn't until they were in my room that I heard the name Alice and realized who they were."

"I'm sorry about that Bella. You should have called me."

"I tried, but between my phone being almost dead and the playroom I couldn't get a signal. I think the soundproofing may have something to do with that. Anyway, thank god I had quietly moved to the top of the steps when I heard them in my room because the next thing I heard was the doorknob rattling."

"They ask me why I keep that door locked?"

"That wasn't the door they were talking about, they picked the lock on that door but I had already closed and locked the playroom door."

"They did what?"

"They managed to get that door open and tried to open the playroom door. They tried several codes and had quite the conversation about why it would be locked, why did it look like I slept in a different room, was I hiding behind the locked door, and what our relationship could possibly be like in general. Eventually they went away and I waited about 15 minutes before I crept down to the first door and when I didn't hear anything after a few minutes I stepped into the hallway in time to hear the front door close."

"I am so sorry about that Bella. You should not feel you need to hide when you are in this house." I hugged her tight to me. "This should be a safe place for you."

"It is a safe place for me and you just said you were going to take the necessary to keep them from repeating their visit. They didn't learn anything other than the fact that I may stay in a different room. My computer immediately locks when the screen saver comes on and even if they had looked at it, I was working on that paper."

"Still, it was an invasion of my privacy and yours. I told them that and hope it is enough to keep them in line in the future."

"I fully expect them to give me a hard time today Edward. Especially Rosalie, she almost sounded personally offended that you had the nerve to find a girl on your own." Bella said with a chuckle and I had to agree.

"Sometimes I think she is but even if I wasn't a Dom I could never be with any of her friends, they are too superficial for me. You on the other hand, you I want to build a life with, the more I get to know you the more I feel we could be very good together."

"I feel the same way Edward, I do."

"So, that is out of the way and we both expect brunch to be…awkward, tell me about work last night." She laughed, which I must say was the reaction I was expecting.

"Awkward, that is exactly the word I would use to describe how brunch will be. Tanya and Kate were at the club last night and Tanya got a big kick out of sharing with me how her and her sister are going to crash the brunch of Kate's ex-boyfriend."

"What?" I said more strongly than I meant to and scowled at the laugh I heard from Bella.

"Oh yes, see it turns out that Kate's ex, someone named Edward, thinks her can put her aside for a younger model and Kate isn't going to take that laying down. They plan on showing up, unannounced, and putting this girl in her place, all while showing Edward what he is passing up. They plan on running off Edward's young, naïve girl."

"They said that?"

"Umm-hmm, then went on to ask my opinion of their plan." I couldn't keep the shock off my face. "I told them maybe they shouldn't underestimate the girl just because she is young. They laugh, said they were sure it would work and I wished them good luck."

"Do you think Rose put this up to the plan?"

"I'm sure she is the one who told them about the brunch, but I got the feeling she doesn't know they plan on attending."

I glanced at the clock and we needed to get moving to make it to brunch on time. We showered, separately, before meeting back in the foyer to leave. Bella appeared to be relaxed and while I didn't want to ruin that, there was one more thing she needed to know.

"Bella, I have no idea how this going to go, how they will react, or what they will say. What I do know is that I will want to be with you as much, if not more when we leave my parents' as I do now. Nothing that will happen can change my mind about you and I."

"I know Edward, I believe that too."

"Good. That being said, I do not want you to take any of their crap today, don't be openly rude but feel free to defend yourself if needed. Don't feel you have to be extra nice because they are my family, if you wouldn't let someone else say it to you then don't let them. Remember, nothing that happens there could possibly change what we have."

Bella agreed and we spent the drive to my parents talking about anything but the upcoming meeting of the family. I hoped Alice and Rose being pregnant wouldn't make things worse than normal. Jasper and Emmett told me stories of their mood swings, talk about adding fuel to the fire.

I watched Bella's eyes widen as I pulled up to the gate to gain entrance into Broadmoor. This is one of the older communities in Seattle, it is gated and filled with large wealthy estates, my parents lived on the golf course. My house in Wedgewood was nice but it didn't allude to the fact that I came from this type of money.

"Wow, I had no idea. Are you sure I'm dressed okay?" Bella asked.

"You look lovely Bella, as always." I told her and she did. "The house, the money, it has been handed down for generations. The story goes that my many great's grandfather acquired most of it in what was considered a shady deal involving the railroad and logging industries. I do know when he came to America he was broke, so don't let this fool you."

She laughed, as I hoped she would and seemed to relax slightly. They must have been looking for us because the car hadn't come to a complete stop before the front was opened.

"Here we go." I heard her whisper and I couldn't help my smile. I knew she was nervous and more than a little scared, but the fact she was doing this at all spoke volumes to me about her feelings for me and us. As I opened her door I noticed it was my parents waiting by the front door for us.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." I reassured her as I led her towards the house.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you Bella, nice to meet you also. Please call us Carlisle and Esme, welcome to our home."

I noticed the way my mother smiled but didn't say anything. I noticed the way both of them had given Bella the once over as we walked into the house and I noticed the way my father wiggled his eyebrows at me once Bella passed. While they weren't necessarily bad signs, they weren't good ones either.

Mother led Bella into the living room to introduce her to everyone, I saw the looks on my brothers' faces and knew something inappropriate was going to be said before long.

"Bella, this my son Jasper and his wife Alice." Bella moved to shakes hands, Alice seemed honestly curious about her and Jasper kept eye contact with her while saying hello, which surprised me. "And this is my other son, Emmett, and his wife Rosalie." Bella again held her hand out. Rose gave her a handshake that was meant to intimidate her. When it didn't have the desired effect she huffed and sat down. Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Damn, no wonder Eddie doesn't want any of Rose's friends, I wouldn't either with jail bait like you around." He said with a laugh and attempted to pull Bella into hug.

"Excuse me?" She said and put her hand on his chest to stop the hug. They looked at each other, both surprised. Bella because she couldn't believe what he said and Emmett because on some level he had been joking and didn't expect her to be offended. "First, I am 23, therefore I am in no way jail bait. Second, perhaps he just didn't like any of your wife's friends. He is a grown man, capable of finding women on his own, isn't he?"

I knew this was the biggest problem she had with how my family was with me. Even though I never objected to the set ups, she felt they should have minded their own business after the first few unsuccessful attempts. The drop in at my house yesterday definitely didn't help.

I broke the building tension by hugging Rose and Alice and saying hello. Everyone was ignoring the exchange between Bella and Emmett so I greeted my brothers before sitting down on the sofa with Bella.

The conversation was forced at first with the standard catch up questions about work, house hunting and their respective pregnancies. Then the questions about Bella and I started, they were easy at first. What was she studying? What did she hope to do after her Master's? How did we meet? How long had we been together? I noticed Alice was looking at Bella like she was trying to figure something out.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Alice asked. "You look familiar."

The doorbell rang before Bella could answer. The smirk on Rose's face told me she knew Kate was coming.

"Did you invite someone else?" My father asked my mother. Her shake of the head told me they had no idea about what Rose had done. I took Bella's hand in mine and gave her a smile. Her matching one let me know she was okay, so far and with what was to come.

"Kate, Tanya, how wonderful to see you." My mother said from the foyer.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by, but I haven't seen Rose in a while and I was hoping to catch up with her before they left today. I bet she is just glowing with her pregnancy." I heard Kate say and while Rose was glowing that was not the reason for this visit.

"Come in, we were just getting ready to have brunch. I hope the two of will be able to stay?" My mother's manners had her issuing the invitation but, if she knew the can of worms she was opening, I think she may have bitten her tongue in two to stop from issuing it.

"We don't want to impose." One of them answered. Bella leaned into me and chuckled, my thoughts exactly.

"Nonsense, there is always room for more. Everyone is here, let me introduce you to Edward's girlfriend." As they entered the room it was obvious she wasn't what Kate expected but Tanya's face was priceless.

"Bella?"

"Oh, you know Bella?" Mother asked Tanya.

"Yes, we have had some classes together. You are Mr. Cullen's girlfriend?" Bella nodded. "But I thought…" She moved her eyes to look at me. "Jessica said that club…" She stopped talking without completing a sentence.

"Let's move into the dining room, shall we?" My mother asked.

As everyone started that way Bella and I hung back to watch. Kate obviously wanted to grill her sister about Bella. If the look on Tanya's face was any indication she was still trying to reconcile what she knew about Bella, me, and Jessica's gossip Most of the others looked confused as to what was happening, but one person didn't.

"What a lovely table." Bella said as I pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," mother said, "Rose set it for me." She beamed at Rose as if she had discovered the cure for cancer. Bella's next statement made me pause as I was sitting down next to her.

"Oh, so she knew Kate and Tanya would be coming?" An odd look came over my mother's face. "I mean there are two extra places, I just assumed…" She trailed off, Rose wouldn't look at me and no one else knew what to say.

"It's not a problem, is it Bella?" Kate ask sweetly as she sat next to me.

"Not at all, I expected it." Again no one commented, but Kate and Tanya were taking a good look at Bella and Alice was still trying to place where she knew her from.

"That club, Eclipse, that's where I have seen you before." Alice almost shouted causing several people to hold tighter to the bowls being passed around and everyone to look at Bella.

"The bartender," Rose said. "I remember, that was the night Edward went out with Kate for the first time." I wanted to reach over and wipe that smirk off her face, she was just being a bitch.

"The only time," Bella said, "he told me all about your attempts to set him up with your friends." Rose wasn't happy she couldn't get under Bella's skin and Kate didn't appear happy I had explained her away so easily either.

"You two weren't seeing each other than were you Bella?"

"No, we weren't Kate, however, we did begin shortly after."

Everyone started eating and I had never had a more quiet meal with my family. Bella was holding her own and I don't think that was expected but I loved it. Mom and Dad looked as if they just wanted the meal to end, Alice and Jasper were just observing Bella and I, they may be the first ones willing to give us an honest chance. Emmett was giving Rose sideways glances, like he was waiting for her to say something else and that worried me. I felt Bella squeeze my leg and she was smiling when I turned towards her, that smile told me she was fine and would deal with whatever came next. Tanya was still looking at Bella with a bewildered expression and Bella had had enough of it.

"What Tanya? What is it you want to ask?" Bella huffed and put her fork down to give Tanya her full attention.

"I just don't get it. I mean I had heard he was seen with someone but never thought it would be a student. He's hot and everything sure, but why tie yourself to someone when you're so young and he's so…older?"

"You're what, 20,21?" Tanya nodded at her question. "I'm 23 Tanya, a graduate student. If you had listened in Edward's class to some of the discussion and not spent your time trying to find a way to get in his pants you would have picked up on the fact that I am not the type to randomly sleep around. His age doesn't bother me, it is a mark in his favor with me, and my age doesn't bother him. He recognizes that I am not a typical graduate student. If it doesn't bother us then I don't see why it should bother you or anyone else at this table for that matter." As Bella glanced around the table most of them looked embarrassed before looking away from her.

"But what about that club Jessica said he is a member of?" When neither of us commented, Tanya continued. "You know, the S & M club." My head jerked up and I heard several forks hitting plates. Bella laughed.

"You believe Stanley? She would do anything to have the attention all on her and don't you think if Seattle had a S & M club more people would know about it?" She was shaking her head and still laughing.

"Well, some of the girls went and said the club looked normal and it did come from Jessica." Tanya was doubting herself.

"All I can tell you Tanya is that he has never hurt me or done anything I don't approve of. I can't reassure anyone beyond that. You can believe me or Stanley, the choice is yours."

I did not like the turn the conversation was taking. It was bad enough Tanya would open her mouth on campus about Bella and I but to discuss my sex life, no fucking way. We wouldn't be staying long at all.

"Actually, I'm much more interested in why if Bella is staying with you she is in a different bedroom?" Rose asked.

"She lives with you Edward?" My mother asked heatedly. "I warned you about this, she is looking for a sugar daddy. I will not allow you to sink your claws…"

"Stop mother, just stop." I cut her off before she could really get going. "Who I have stay at my house and for how long is my business."

"Don't be naïve Edward of course she is after you to take care of her. Why else would she be with you? I mean…"

"Enough, this is just enough." Bella said quietly but firmly as she stood. "I came here today fully prepared to be attacked, what I didn't come prepared for was an attack on Edward and the obvious lack of respect you have for him and his decisions." She turned to Rose and Alice.

"I was there yesterday when you came into Edward's house. I heard what you said about him and me. You picked the locked on the bottom attic door. What did you hope to accomplish by doing that?" She focused her attention on Rose only. "You invited Kate here today knowing Edward isn't interested in her. Again, what did you hope to accomplish? What you did accomplish was to make Edward uncomfortable, annoy me and embarrass yourself, in my opinion."

"I understand I am young and a 'hot piece of ass'." She smirked looking at Jasper, Emmett and glancing at my father. "That said, should Edward choose to share details with you, like how I take advanced yoga and it makes me very flexible or how due to squats I do at the gym I truly am a hot piece of ass, that is his prerogative. He respects me enough not to discuss it in front of me, if you can't be that respectful then I will be forced to tell how I can tell he is packing more than either of you and explain how well he uses it. For an old man he has no problem keeping a smile on his jailbait girlfriend's face." Mouths drop open and she turns to my mother.

"Thinking the only reason I would be with Edward is to have a sugar daddy is insulting. It is insulting to me and to him. Edward's least attractive trait to me is his money, if you can't see the wonderful man your son is and everything he has to offer aside from money I refuse to explain it to you. Of all the things a relationship with Edward offers to me, the one I need the least is his money. You insult him far more than you do me with a statement like that."

Bella ran her hand through my hair before bending and kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry things turned out this way." She whispered in my ear before straightening. "I find I just can't stay here any longer. Edward, stay and enjoy the time with your family. I'm going to walk around outside and will wait for you in the car." She looked me in the eye, "do not rush on my account."

Bella turned and walked away from the table. I could have sworn I heard her mumble something about my family being even crazier than hers as she left. I waited for the front door to close before facing my family.

"I suppose I am to blame for the happenings today. I thought it was obvious that Bella is important to me, she is the only woman I have ever brought home to meet you after all. I asked you to give her a chance, a fair chance, but obviously that was too much to ask of everyone. I suppose I did expect at least some of you to respect me and my happiness enough to make an honest effort." I paused and looked at everyone before standing and pushing my chair back into place.

"Let me make this very clear to all of you. Bella is means a great deal to me. Do I love her? Not yet, but I have never had for anyone the feelings I have for her and I plan on giving them the chance to turn into love and maybe, just maybe, getting my happy ending."

"Edward, sit down son. We can fix this. I'm sure no one here meant any disrespect…" My father started before I cut him off.

"Do not patronize me. Thank god I had prepared her for what I thought might happen here today, even though I hoped it was unnecessary. Until each of you have sincerely apologized to her and me for today we will not be attending any more family dinners, together or separate, and you are not welcome at my house."

I knew Rose was responsible for most of what happened, so I focused my attention on her. "I do not butt into your personal business and while I may not have voiced any objection in the past I am now. Stay out of my personal life, my relationship with Bella is 100% off limits." Rose blanched but then I thought I saw a look of determination in her eyes. I had said all I was going to on the matter for today, I turned and walked out of the house without another word.

I'm not sure what I expected to find when I left the house but it wasn't Bella bobbing her head in the car singing Shinedown's _Sound of Madness_, I hoped she never stopped surprising me. After I shut my door I turned to Bella prepared to apologize for the drama, she was grinning at me.

"Your family is nuts Edward. I thought Charlie and the background check was intrusive but what just happened, that is a whole different level on interference."

"I know Bella," I said as I gripped the steering wheel tighter and rested my head against it. "To be honest, in some ways it was better than I expected and in others a lot worse." I started the car and began to make our way home.

"I hope I didn't offend you in there but I stand by what I said Edward. I will not sit still and let anyone insult and disrespect you in that manner, no one treats you that way in front of me. I know they are your family and I am sorry if I overstepped…"

I finally hit a red light and shut her up by pulling her to me and kissing her senseless. "You didn't do or say anything wrong anything Bella. If anything I should have spoken up sooner."

I was kicking myself in the ass for not stopping things earlier but a part of me thought it was hot as fuck watching Bella stand up for us. The rest of the ride I kept replaying what happened and each time I became more upset with myself. I should have stood up to my family a long time ago…pussy. I knew Bella was watching me as my knuckles clinched the wheel tighter.

As I pulled into my neighborhood I felt Bella rubbing my cock through my pants. "Permission to help Master relieve some of his tension?" She asked softly and was already unbuckling my belt.

"Fuck yes Isabella." She was offering me control and relief in a way that would center and calm both of us. I was eternally grateful that we were in a 30 mph zone when she slid me into her hot, moist mouth.

"Fuck kitten, yes, take me all in." I moaned as she slowly deep throated me and kept me there as her tongue moved up and down my shaft, circling my barbell. It took all my control to keep the car in a straight line, I hadn't worked for control this hard since my brief training as a sub. We were close to the house. "Do not make me cum Isabella."

As I pulled into the driveway and hit the button for the garage she pulled off me with a pop and a moan. Thank fuck the garage is heated because that is all the farther we were going to make it.

"Out of the car Isabella, strip, leave the heels and wait for me by the trunk." As I got out I unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt and pulled it over my head, stalking around the back of the car to a waiting Isabella. "I'm going to fuck you hard kitten," I told her as I knelt in front of her. "And I'm going to put that advanced yoga you teased me with earlier to the test."

I pulled her leg over my shoulder to open her and gave her pussy one long, deep lick. I stood slowly and ran my hand up her leg to keep it on my shoulder. When I leaned into kiss her she was standing pressed into a split position against my body.

"Fuck, I love advanced yoga." She giggled. I ran my cock along her clit and she moaned. "Brace yourself kitten this is going to be fast and rough. Do not cum." Saying that I slammed into her.

"Holy shit!" I heard Isabella cry and I was worried I hurt her. I had never in my life been this deep in any woman.

"Did I hurt you kitten?" I ask and moved her face to look at me.

"No master," she squeaked.

"Color Isabella?"

"Green Master, so very, very green." She moaned. I chuckled and looked down as I pulled out. Fuck the view was spectacular, couldn't watch that for long without blowing my load.

"I know kitten." I pushed into her. "Fuck I know." I move slowly for a few strokes to get both of us use to the depth. "So fucking deep kitten and who knew you could get even tighter. Ready kitten?" I braced my hands on the car beside her hips as she whimpered and nodded.

I thrust into her, hard. What followed could only described as an animalistic fucking. I was slamming into her, she was rotating her hips and choking my cock with her magic fucking pussy. We were both too far gone for words, we were a mass of sweaty limbs, harsh breaths, grunts, groans, and the squishing sound of sloppy wet sex. I felt my orgasm build from my toes and knew I'd be lucky if I didn't black out. Isabella was shaking, trying to hold off her own orgasm. I felt my balls tighten and tugged her clit ring.

"Cum" was all I could choke out. She locked down on my cock and squirted all over both of us. I came so hard it felt like it was shooting out of a cannon. I squeezed my eyes shut, saw stars, and collapsed on top of my kitten.

"What the fuck was that?" I said softly as I kissed her neck.

"I don't know, but when I recover in a year or so can we do it again?" She laughed.

I leaned off her and slowly lowered her leg to the floor. "Definitely."

It took us several minutes to recover our breathing and control of our legs, mine felt like jelly. I need to get her in a warm bath so she wouldn't cramp.

"Come on, I'm taking you upstairs and into a warm tub. Do your legs feel okay?"

"Yeah, but I need a good soak or they'll be sore tomorrow. Can we not talk about brunch anymore today?' She ask and looked down. Normally we discussed things in the tub but I understood her reasons for asking.

"That's fine. To tell you the truth I still need to sort things out in my head too." She nodded and we picked up our clothes before making our way to the master bath.

"How about we, take a nice bath and then I'm going to make love to my girlfriend." She beamed at me and nodded. "I don't mind putting off the talk until Wednesday but I need you to know Bella, you mean the world to me. Nothing today has changed my mind about you or us. My family will learn to adjust to the new Edward."

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**I can't say sorry enough for the wait between updates. I truly appreciate the readers who stick with me and my crazy schedule. I can't promise to update quicker but I do promise to try.**

**I am taking part in the Countdown to 2012. It has three separate segments: Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'm writing for two of them but it is anonymous, so I can't tell you which two. There are good stories there so check it out.**

**Story name on FF: ****Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011**

**Author name: Breath-of-twilight**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Suspicions

Chapter 13

I dropped Bella off for work Sunday night at the club. Even though I never entered the building I knew tongues would be wagging and people would be talking, Uley and his sub were exiting their car across the street at the time; gossip would be at a high. I thought about turning around and going in, but decided against it. Isabella was a big girl and could handle hearing what comments they would make. She wasn't allowed to talk to any of them and Alastair would put a stop to anyone that harassed her. I would stop in tomorrow night though.

I didn't hear any gossip on Monday but I hadn't really expected to, it would take Tanya at least a day to spread her news. I also hadn't heard from anyone in my family that was slightly disconcerting. I had no idea what had been said or discussed after we left.

If they stuck to their original plans Jasper and Alice would be back in a few weeks to house hunt again. They needed to do the bulk of the looking while it was still okay for Alice to fly. Once Alice was grounded she would be in charge of packing up their Texas house and arranging the move to Seattle. I wonder which of my brothers was looking at a house in my neighborhood. Please let it be Jasper, I'm not sure I could handle living that close to Rose.

Her behavior at the brunch surprised me. Maybe it shouldn't have but it did. I know how she is; she doesn't like change and definitely has a hard time getting to know new people, why did I think the fact that Bella was important to me would make a difference. I was positive she would give Bella a hard time; I never thought she would actually invite someone she has set me up with.

I was proud of the way Bella handled everything. I was quickly learning she wasn't like other women, not even ones older. The angry blow up I was expecting never came to be, she just rolled with whatever happened. I would have to find out how crazy her family was for her to be so accustom to this kind of thing.

When I walked into the club Monday night I was surprised to see Alastair in what looked to be a heated conversation with Sam Uley and Embry Call. Their subs were standing behind the booth, heads bowed. Judging by the look on the faces I could see either something had happened concerning Isabella or they were questioning Alastair about us. It was none of their business until I chose to make it club knowledge we were together and even then, it wasn't really their business. I was beginning to feel as if my hand was being forced to make it known that Isabella was mine. I was her Master and she only answered to me. I had a problem with that, I wanted her to have more training with me before we came to the club as Master and pet. They would pounce on the slightest weakness or mistake she made and I didn't want that for her.

"What is Uley's problem with me this time?" I asked Garrett as I approached his table.

"Something about Isabella not giving him the proper respect as a Dom or some shit. Personally I think he is just pissed she won't talk to him." Benjamin, a Dom, said. "So Edward, the lovely Isabella is now yours if one listens to the rumors. Congratulations, I think you two will be very good together."

"Thank you Benjamin, if only more people felt that way and would just butt out of our business." I told him, shaking his hand, and sliding into the booth with them.

"Not likely to happen anytime soon with that bunch." Another Dom, Kyle, said and inclined his head towards the argument Uley was still having with Alastair.

"She is only going what she was told to do. She isn't allowed to talk to anyone here more than her job entails, Alastair knows this and agrees."

"Really?" Kyle questioned. He hadn't been to the club in months due to his wife/sub just having a baby, so he wouldn't know about the problems some of the others had with us.

"Yeah," I said and ran my hand through my hair. "After we had our last test scene here at the club several Dom's and sub's felt the need to question her about things. She told them to talk to me, which was the correct thing to do, but rather than doing that they felt the need to continue to question her. To make her life easier I gave her a standing order only to talk to anyone here for the purpose of her job and nothing else, there are a few exceptions to the rule but not many."

"Makes sense," Garret said and the others nodded.

"I won't let Black, Uley or any of the others force me into something I don't feel Isabella is ready for." I said with finality and I wouldn't. This is about us and what we want, not them or their wants.

"How's Uley doing?" Garrett asked Alastair as he sat down with us.

"A pain in the ass, as usual. Watch your back with him Edward. I don't know if he is interested in Bella for his own reasons or for Jake but the son of bitch is definitely going to cause trouble."

"Did he confront Isabella directly?" That would be an offense I would call him out on right now. I'm sure Sam felt he wouldn't have a problem handling the college professor, after all he did have 4 inches and about 50 pounds on me. What he didn't have was a childhood of bullying that his parents let him take karate for, but I did, that and a black belt in Jujitsu. He couldn't come close to handling me and I would love to stress that point to him.

"No, he tried talking to her and when she raise her cuff to him and told him she wasn't allowed to talk to others while working he sent his sub over to question her. Emily received the same answer. When Leah and Rachel started in I escorted them back to the table and had words with Sam. That conversation boils down to if he has questions about Isabella's rules he should question her Dom and not her." I raised my eyebrow at that statement. "I did not confirm who her Dom is for him."

"Good. If he needs to know so damn bad he can ask me himself. Although I'm sure he knows, Jacob heard her call me Master last time I was in."

"He didn't come out and ask if it was you but he was hinting to the fact. I have no idea why he needs confirmation."

"Neither do I. So you know, I will probably stop in most nights Isabella is working." He looked surprised and a little offended. "I trust you to keep her safe here. My stopping by may cause more rumors about the two of us but it will also let them know I won't have them badgering her at work."

"Do you have a time frame in mind for when you will bring her here as your sub?" Garrett asked.

"I'm thinking about a month, the beginning of March. Although we do a drop in much sooner than that, but it would be short and she wouldn't leave my side."

"I could move her to Eclipse for the next month if that makes things easier on both of you?" Alastair offered.

"No, she likes working here and normally it is quieter if she needs to do school work. People don't come here to get drunk like they do there. I'll ask her but I expect her to say no."

"The offer stands if you need it."

"Thanks." I told him and meant it but I knew Isabella would say no, she liked working here and not so much at Eclipse. I stayed for another hour until Uley and his sidekicks left before checking on Isabella and wishing her goodnight.

Tuesday I heard the first whispers that I might be seeing a student in one of my upper level courses. Speculation was high as to if she was one of my students now or a former student of mine. I saw Tanya once, exiting a building, and she looked at me before shaking her head, as if she still didn't understand things. I didn't need her to understand, I needed her to keep her mouth shut.

I have been a Dom since my college days, going to the club the eight years I have been back in Seattle and never once seen a student in any BDSM setting. Now that I finally have a woman I want more with one former student knows I'm a Dom and another suspects I'm into S & M. I personally didn't care who knew about me but I was concerned what Isabella would think when people knew we were together. People tended to look down on this lifestyle to begin with, I wanted to be prepared if someone ask her if I beat her regularly. Given Tanya's views it is a definite possibility based on what she believes maybe happening. We would cross that bridge when we came to it. I'm sure she never faced this situation with James, they didn't interact outside the playroom. If I was lucky by the time everything came to light Bella would think what we have is worth all the drama that seems to follow me.

I realized after dinner that I had yet to hear from any member of my family and I was a little surprised. To be honest I expected some sort of half ass apology from at least my mother, hopefully they are taking what I said seriously. As I thought back over Sunday I suspect Jasper will be the first one to get in touch with me, he and Alice seemed the most…curious may be the right word, about Bella and I. I knew Emmett would be the last, no way in hell Rose was giving up without a fight and he would hold off facing her wrath as long as possible.

I woke Wednesday morning with less tension than I expected, especially given what happened last night. I wasn't exactly dreading the conversation Bella and I needed to have tonight but I wanted this shit over. I wanted us to not have to rehash things and just continue with her training. I would be a very happy camper when people started to leave us alone and just let us live our lives.

As I walked into the common area outside my office I overheard Afton's TA asking if he had heard the rumors about me. When he replied he hadn't and the TA explained what he had heard, I knew Tanya hadn't kept her mouth shut. There was talk of me being a member of a very private club and dating a student.

"I heard it's the one from your class that is always turning you down. No wonder she's turning you down if she's fucking Cullen." The TA stated.

"No way he is screwing a student. He is entirely too uptight for that and he has never been seen with anyone from the University."

"There's a first time for everything and you yourself said she is hot as hell. Maybe he feels she's worth the risk."

"No, he wouldn't risk his job." I found that statement interesting, after everything he had done did he really think I would just allow myself to be fired. "Besides, I'm younger and better looking, no way she would pick Cullen over me. She will be mine, I'm sure of it." And there is the arrogance all women love. I need to find out where he eats lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can arrange for Bella and I to eat there next week. I'm sure she'll love to set the little prick straight. Discussing this may actually be the high point of the talk tonight.

As my day progressed I caught the sidelong glances I received from students and professors, no one approached me, and I found it humorous. It seemed straight and narrow Professor Cullen was making waves and they didn't know what to make of it. I needed to find some way to stop Tanya from spreading the truth as she sees it. Bella is probably the best way to deflect her statements, she did a good job with my family, and she had this innocence about her, unless you saw her in action you would never believe she was into kinky sex.

Bella arrived at 6 on the dot and was dressed as I requested. She was sporting a mischievous smile that pretty much confirmed my suspicions that the rumors about me had reached her end campus. "Good evening Bella," I said so she would know I was speaking as her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well good evening Edward. Or should I address you as the Pervy Professor now? Rumor has it you like to tie up your students and have your wicked way with them?" She laughed as my mouth dropped open, is that what the students were saying.

"Really? I prefer you call me Edward." She laughed as I hoped she would.

"I can do that."

"Tonight is going to be very casual. We're going to The Flying Squirrel Pizza Co. for dinner and discuss events of the last several days. I'm Edward, you're Bella, and there are no rules except that you are to be respectful and honest with me at all times."

"Not a problem and I love The Flying Squirrel."

On the way to dinner I asked about her classes and she asked about mine. She was thoroughly enjoying all of her classes, with the exception of Afton's.

"It's not that I don't enjoy the class, I do. The information is very insightful, especially for a writer. I mean if you use a dream in your writing the opportunities for symbolism or foreshadowing are huge. It's the reason I signed up for the class in the first place. I could however do without Afton constantly offering me his help, as if I don't realize the man is hitting on me."

"I have an idea I want to tell you about at dinner that may take care of that for you or it may make it worse, you can never tell with that quack."

"Is it dream analysis you don't like or Afton?"

"Both, but mostly Afton, he uses his position to troll for girls. Good thing he doesn't teach below the college level or he would find his ass in jail." We both chuckled at the truth of that comment.

"How is your new Human Sexuality class going?"

"Well, this year's #57 isn't nearly as intriguing as the last one was?"

"I should hope not." She said and playfully hit my thigh.

"My new TA, Ben, spends most of the class blushing with his head pointed at the floor and I feel like I have a class of Newton's. There isn't a Jane to scare the shit out of some of the guys or a Bella to make people actually look a little deeper at things. Honestly, this is probably one of the worst group of students I have had so far and that is saying something. Their journals are so bad I actually thought of having you read them next time you need a punishment, because for a English major it would definitely be that, punishment."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that. I mean I have never seen your class roster and they are anonymous. It would be easier on my ass and I wouldn't have a hard time sitting the next day." She smirked at me as I parked the car.

"Maybe I like knowing why you have trouble sitting the next day." I told her as I took her hand and entered the restaurant.

After our drinks were delivered and we ordered our pizza it was time to talk. "So, Sunday?" I questioned.

"Sunday." She repeated.

"How do you feel about it. Remember 100% honesty, no matter how much it may hurt."

"I told you how I feel Edward, your family is nuts. I understand your brothers' and dad teasing you by calling me jailbait and other things, but to actually say it when I'm present, that is not cool. Either your brother has absolutely no filter, he truly didn't realize how insulting I would find it, or he didn't care if I felt insulted. None of those options sit very well with me."

"Emmett definitely has no filter, but he wouldn't intentionally insult you Bella."

"So he thought I wouldn't find being called jailbait insulting? I'm not 16 Edward. I realize he probably said it more to tease you but I don't like it. In my opinion it refers to more than just my age."

"I understand and will stress that point to him, if he ever calls me that is."

"Have you heard from anyone?"

"No and I admit I'm more than a little surprised I haven't. Don't get me wrong I expect to hear from Emmett last because he will incur Rose's wrath when she finds out but I have been expecting at least something from one of my parents."

"Are you bothered by the lack of response?'

"Partly yes, but I hope they are using the time to take what was said to heart and respond sincerely. Is that what's happening? I have no idea, but I hope it is." She was nodding but like me her eyes seemed wary to accept the explanation.

"I have something I want to say and if it comes out wrong please don't feel I'm judging anyone or implying anything negative."

"Go ahead, I promise to let you explain if I don't understand."

"Alice, she confuses me. It seems as if she goes along with Rose instead of doing her own thing. I guess I don't understand. I'm sure you told me that Alice had been involved in your family longer than Rose, but she seems less sure of her place. Rose is very confident of her place in the family. Why is that?"

"Alice has always been very upbeat, sweet, and outgoing. I think I told you also that Rose only accepted Alice because she was there first. Rose has a very strong personality and definite views and opinions. I think Alice basically goes along to keep the peace, she is toned down when she is around Rose. I have started to wonder how the family dynamic is going to change when everyone lives within an hour of each other. I think everyone is in for a big wake up call."

"How do you mean? It seemed as if everyone got along well enough."

"They do but Alice isn't going to let Rose get her away as often when they live closer and Rose isn't going to be able to keep up her façade for my parents if they move closer. Not to mention once they both the babies, my mother is going to be all about the grandchildren and she will want to see them often. Things will be changing all around, hopefully they will be so busy focusing on those things they will leave me and us alone."

"Keep dreaming Edward, keep dreaming." The waiter brought our pizzas and she waited for him to leave to continue. "You are something they can rally around and it will take a while for them to start to turn on each other. Oh no, I expect us to be the big item until the babies are born, at least." She said with a laugh, I prayed she was wrong.

"Your other thoughts on the brunch?" I loved the way her mind worked. Maybe it was the writer in her, but she saw layers in people's actions.

"I was a little surprised that Rose admitted to inviting Kate so easily. She also knows now I'm not going to let her walk all over me. I'm not at all surprised your mother thinks I'm looking for a sugar daddy." My eyebrows disappeared into my hair with that comment. "Come on Edward you have to see it, if it was another in our place wouldn't you at least consider that possibility? It doesn't offend me, yet. Should she continue to think that after getting to know me I will be extremely offended and voice that fact to her."

"I can see where you wouldn't be offended this first time but I am going to say something to her about it because you were right too, it is insulting for her to think all a woman wants me for is my money."

"I know, I could care less about your money. I want you for your big dick." Bella said and smirked when a gasp came from the table next to us. She'd been peeking over at that table for the last few minutes and just confirmed they had been eavesdropping. We weren't whispering but they would need to concentrate on us to hear everything. "He is huge ladies and let me tell you he knows how to use it for maximum pleasure."

"Isabella!" I reprimanded her and felt a blush start to creep up my neck.

"Sorry Sir, but they shouldn't have been listening." With that statement the two women picked up their check and left. When they reached the door Bella turned to me and smiled, I don't think she was sorry at all.

"Really Isabella," I was going for stern but didn't quite get my point across.

"I meant no disrespect Sir, you should think of it as a compliment." I arched an eyebrow at her, she was walking a thin line, and she knew it. "Who do you think will contact you first?"

"Changing the subject won't save you."

"Okay, but I really didn't say it to make you uncomfortable, I said it to put the busybodies in their place. With this being Edward/Bella time I didn't think it was truly over the line. I do apologize, Sir." She lowered her eyes to the table. I thought about what she said and realized this was one of those things we would work out with time.

"You're right it is Edward/Bella time and because it is you won't have a punishment, but, now you know that type of statement is over the line."

"Yes, Sir." She answered with her head bowed, that didn't stop me from seeing her smile.

"Back to your question. I suspect it will either be Jasper or my father to get in touch with me first. I'm more than willingly to talk with or meet either of them, individually, but I'm not going to meet all of them so they can gang on me about this."

"That makes sense, I would be suspicious if they did want to meet as a group. How open and honest will any of them be in a group setting? I agree, one on one would seem to be the best way to start." She looked at the table and seemed nervous about something. I took her hand in mine and she looked up. "If Alice or your mother wants to meet with both of us, I would do that for you. I don't have anything to hide, my feelings for you and reasons for being with you are honest ones Edward, I want them to see that."

"Thank you, Bella." I kissed her hand because it must be hard for her to make the offer. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable Bella and honestly, I have no idea how rude the conversation may get."

"Well, the offer is there if you need it."

"If, and only if they ask both of us to meet them then I will take you up on your offer. They had better be respectful if you are there, if not the meeting ends immediately. They may be my family but I am my own man and it is time they learned that fact."

"Agreed."

"Now, what rumors have heard the warrant me being called the Pervy Professor?" I hope she is joking about the nickname.

"I'm the only one calling you the Pervy Professor at the moment. It has a certain ring to it, don't ya think." She was mocking me. That much was obvious. "Seriously though, to my knowledge Tanya hasn't mentioned me by name yet. She is telling people you are seeing a graduate student, I have no idea why she isn't telling them it is me. I think she maybe denying the whole S & M thing because I heard someone question Jessica about it in the quad yesterday. She told them to believe what they wanted and walked away."

"I'm pretty sure Alastair reminded her that the club is private for a reason and her membership is shaky at best right now. I'm glad she is taking that to heart."

"Me too but as more people see us together Tanya will be more comfortable telling people it's me. Have you heard anything?"

"I overheard Afton and his TA talking about me sleeping with a student." I smirked at her. "I also overheard how he's going to be stepping up his game of trying to get one of his students."

"Uugghhhh, I wish that man would just give up. He is a creeper and driving me nuts." I chuckled and she tried to give me the stink eye.

"I have an idea that will change things, I hope for the better but maybe for worse in the beginning. How would you like to have lunch with me on Thursday, next Thursday, after Afton's class?"

"I'd love to. Do you want me to meet you at the same deli as last time?"

"No actually, I plan on finding out where Afton has lunch and take you there." I don't think I have ever seen her eyes that wide. She opened her mouth several times to talk and closed it without saying anything. "It would make a statement."

"Mmmm, yeah it would make a statement."

"I understand if you don't want to because it definitely outs us as a couple." I paused to give her a chance to respond, but nothing. "Are you ready for something like that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know it has to happen sometime and definitely before that fundraiser in April. It seems…I mean…isn't almost provoking him?"

"Yes." It was, I knew it was and that's why we wouldn't do it if she didn't want to. "My hope is that he either just backs off or comes to me with his accusations. If we do this I will be sure to be outside your classroom on Tuesday so that if he does question you I will be right there to put a stop to it."

"That's fine. He can't mess with grade or anything, I have a long string of A's behind me if he tries that trick. Let's do it and hopefully he will move on to someone else afterwards."

"It's a plan then. Are you ready to go?" She nodded, I settled the bill, and we headed out. I intentionally waited until we were in the car to tell her about what I planned for the weekend.

"Isabella I want to talk about this weekend for a moment."

"Yes Master."

"Friday you will arrive as scheduled and we will play that night. Saturday I want to spend some time going over hand signals and how you are expected to act when we are at the club or a play party. Saturday night we will be going to the club, we won't play, but we going to make an appearance to put a stop to all the badgering you endure when you are working. I'll have an outfit for you to wear, you'll wear your cuffs, and I have a special play collar for you when we are in public. Sunday we will relax, talk about the night before, and play again before you leave at 3 pm. Any questions?"

"No Master."

We had arrived at the house. I was nervous about the last item I wanted to discuss with her. I wanted to add a session and hoped she would agree, she could easily turn me down.

"Isabella, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me on Tuesday and then playing with me?" In actuality she would be dinner on Tuesday but to tell her that would give too much away.

"Tuesday, Master?" She looked confused but not as if she was saying no.

"Yes, it's Valentine's Day and I have a special surprise for my pet. If she feels like playing that is."

"I'd love to Master." The smile on her face copied her words.

"Very good." I exited the car and went around opening her door and walking her over to her car. "I'm glad we cleared the air some tonight Bella, openness and honesty are the only defense we have against people's preconceived ideas of us."

"I know, I'll always be honest with you Edward, no matter how uncomfortable I may be. Thank you for dinner. I enjoy spending time with you, even if the topic of conversation isn't always easy."

"I agree Bella, I like taking you out. I'll see you Friday at 6. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said as I leaned down to give her a good night kiss.

As I watched her pull away I felt lighter than I had before dinner. While I wasn't surprised with how things went at dinner it was nice to have my feelings confirmed, she was just as committed to this as I was.

After locking the house up I went to the playroom to look over my toys. Friday I would discover if Isabella had managed to find a better way to distract herself for orgasm control. As I looked over my instruments of pleasure I could tease my pet with my eyes landed on the one I knew would send her over the edge. Pervy Professor indeed.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this, with family coming in for one holiday and my family traveling for another things got away from me. Now things have returned to the normal level of crazy and I hope to get back on track with updating. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year.**

**Thanks for reading !**


	15. Coming Out

Chapter 14

It felt good to know that Bella and I were on the same page, liberating. We weren't going to beat around the bush and hide out from people, not so much confront them, but do what we want and if they see us fine. Okay so maybe going to the same place Afton has lunch is slightly confrontational. I don't care, the prick is going to leave her alone and move on to another student.

Due to the fact that I was spying on Bella walking across campus, I entered my afternoon class from the back of the auditorium instead of the front. I was surprised at the topic of conversation most of the class was engaged in.

"I'm telling you, I was there last night and saw him with my own eyes. He was with a girl and she looked young, young enough to be a student." Mary, Mabel, I can't remember her name but I'm sure it starts with an M said.

"Professor Cullen was at the Flying Squirrel last night with a student? Really? I find that hard to believe, I mean I have been sending him signals and he doesn't even acknowledge me." Another female student said.

"That's because you're a ho." One of the guys shouted.

"She looked older, like a senior or maybe a graduate student, but definitely no older than 25. He ignores you because you dress like a slut Becca and have you even finished your most recent round of penicillin? Give your cooch a chance get healthy." Most of the class laughed.

"Who cares, as long as she's over 18 and wants to be with him. He's allowed to have a life outside this classroom." Thank you red haired guy that I think is named Sean. I only remembered the names from Bella's class because I was trying to figure out who she was, I prefer not bothering with them too much, like I did with this class.

"I think with what I'm hearing from this conversation we will start off today discussing the social networking of sex. Why do people know who is sleeping together? Was it a one-night stand or are they together? Why do people, especially young people, feel the need to dissect the sexual relationships of others?" They jumped and I chuckle as I make my way to the front of the room. "And let me stress, not only are questions about me off limits, I will deduct 5 points each time you ask one. Who wants to go first?"

The rest of the class was…interesting. Several times I could tell a student was on the verge of asking me but thought better of it.

Friday morning I left expecting an easy day, class in the morning, pick up Isabella's collar for the club, return home and set the playroom up for tonight. Class went fine, her collar looks great, and waiting for me at home on the front porch is my brother Jasper and Alice. Great. A quick glance at the clock let me know I had several hours before Isabella arrived and I want them gone before then.

"Hey, Jasper, Alice I didn't know you were going to be in town this weekend?" I say as I unlock the house and let them enter.

"Alice won't be able to travel much longer and we need to decide on a house. We have it down to three," he said, looking at Alice, "so we are taking one more look at all of them before putting an offer on one."

I nod to let him know I understand and move us into the living room. Everyone sat and no one spoke. I wasn't starting this conversation, one of them needed to get the ball rolling.

"Listen Edward," Jasper starts, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know what the hell happened last weekend. I was clueless when it was happening and I don't feel much more informed now. Having said that, I don't care about what you're into or Bella's age. I have never seen you as happy, with any woman, as you were when you walked into the house last weekend, if that happiness is due to Bella then more power to you. I just want you happy Edward and while I can't say you were miserable before, the change is more than obvious."

"What do you mean you were clueless? I knew something was up when we were golfing. You guys knew Rose and Alice were going to my house to try to see Bella."

"He knew we were looking at a house in the area and if her car was there we were going to drop in and meet her. He had no idea about looking through the house. Hell, I had no idea until Rose insisted. I wanted to leave and wait until the brunch, but Rose had to know what she was doing. I'm so sorry Edward."

"Surely you told him about it that night? I mean you searched my house and looked through Bella's personal things. That is not okay, on any level."

"I know and I am sorry Edward. To answer your question, no I didn't tell him about it until after the brunch and I had no idea Rose invited Kate either. I really am sorry and Bella seems very nice."

"She is Alice, but I still don't understand why you waited to say anything to Jasper."

"The house has ears Edward, that's why she waited." I was confused as hell and it must have shown on my face. "Come on Edward remember growing up we would sit next to one of the vents and listen as mom and dad debated if we could do whatever we had ask them to do. Sound carried then and it still does. She didn't talk to me about it because the odds of it being a truly private conversation were slim to none."

I nodded because what he was saying is true. I did remember listening to our parents conversations, among other things a kid never wanted to hear his parents do.

"We didn't have an in-depth talk about things until the flight home." Alice took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you happy Edward, that's all I want. I admit in the past I have agreed to try setting you up and have been onboard with most of Rose's ideas, but not this time. It speaks volumes that you met someone you want to introduce to the family, to us at least." She waved her hand between herself and my brother.

"I appreciate that Alice, I do, but you have to know Rose isn't going to give up that easily."

"No, she won't." Alice said with a harsh laugh.

"We understand that," Jasper said as he reached for Alice's hand, "and I guess you could say that this issue, you and Bella, is the one we decided to take our stand on."

"What?"

"We live in Texas Edward, we visit a few times a year, and our motto has been to visit, get along, and above all not stir up a big pot of trouble then leave town. That motto is why Alice goes along with Rose and we don't comment a lot on other things that happen. Emmett lives and visits much more often and hell you live here. We didn't feel we had the right to start problems and then go home to leave you guys to deal with them."

"Okay, I see that. But why pick the 'Bella issue' as you called it to stand on."

"Bella isn't an issue, not to us, but we are moving here in a few months, things can't go on as they have thus far. We won't be able to sit on the sidelines anymore and to be honest, I'm not at all looking forward to the shakeup that is coming when we all live so close to each other." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing. I don't think all these changes are going to go over well with Rose, or mom for that matter." I noticed the confused looks and continued. "They both enjoy running the show and once you move closer and start rebelling against the status quo, well, I see rough seas ahead for the parental Cullen household." I couldn't help but chuckle, things would definitely be changing in the next few months and I was sure not all of us would see them as positive.

"I know why we went along with things and bit our tongues more than I ever wanted to, but why did you Edward? How do you live with this…interference every day?"

"It isn't every day. Actually, they leave me alone except for when Rose or Mom is trying to set me up with someone. I went along with those because it was easier and I truly didn't care. I never had any intention of asking them for another date and it made things simpler than fighting their attempts. I also never had anyone else I wanted to date until Bella, she is why I want all the setups to stop. I could never hurt her by agreeing to one just because it didn't rock the boat with Rose, or Mom."

"I can see that." Jasper said. I could tell there was something else on his mind, he looked hesitant to bring it up.

"What J, whatever it is just ask."

"Well," he was rubbing the back of his neck and I had no idea what would come out of his mouth next. "About what the girl said, about the S & M club." I stiffened and began to wonder if I was going to be throwing my brother and pregnant sister-in-law out of my house in the next few minutes. "I'm not judging, or looking down on you, or looking for confirmation of anything. But I think you should know that before she got pregnant Alice and I sort of dabbled, I guess you could say, in BDSM. We've done a lot of research and are just starting to try different things to see how it fit with who we are. We noticed more than a few similarities between the Dom sites we looked at and you, seeing you and Bella together cemented things even more for us."

"What exactly are you saying Jasper." I recognized the venom in my voice but did nothing to stop it.

"We want you happy Edward. Like I said I'm not asking for confirmation or anything. From what we read if you are a Dom and have found someone that you can have that and more with, well, that isn't an easy thing to find. Either way we will support you guys."

"That's all I ask. If you give her a chance I think you will really like Bella. I realize she's young, but her maturity and intelligence may surprise you."

"We would like to get to know her Edward." Alice offered. "Anyone who can take on Rose and your mother is definitely someone I want in my corner when we move here. Is there any way we could get together with you guys this weekend? Even if just for a quick visit."

"We have plans for tonight and tomorrow night." I told them.

"And we need to take one last look and make an offer tomorrow afternoon." Jasper pointed out.

"Depending on when your flight is Sunday, we could have an early lunch before you fly out."

"That would be great. We fly out at 4 so we could meet you guys around 11:30." Alice offered.

"That's fine, why don't have lunch here though, it will be more relaxed."

"Good, we'll see you then." Jasper said and I walk them out before hurrying to set up the playroom and put the note in Isabella's bedroom with her instructions for the night.

I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when I hear her arrive. Tonight would be different than other meals we had together but an important part of her training. A few private play parties we could attend require the protocols we will be practicing tonight. Fifteen minutes later she walks into the kitchen and waits for me to acknowledge her.

"Good evening Isabella." Silence. "You may answer."

"Good evening Master." She was gloriously naked, with only her cuffs on and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Answer any direct questions, otherwise you are to remain silent. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Master."

I kiss her head softly as I move past her into the dining room, sit and wait. She didn't disappoint. A few minutes later she enters carrying the platter I prepared and the carafe of ice water. After placing everything in front of me, she gracefully took her resting position on the cushion next to my chair. I fill the water glass and look over the assortment of finger foods, several of which I know Isabella doesn't like, but she had no food allergies, she would eat them. I pop a stuffed mushroom in my mouth and decide what to give her first.

"The first part of our night is…training, for lack of a better word. There are several couples at the club that start their play parties out with a formal dinner." I place an oyster shell at her lips. "Open Isabella, it's raw so don't chew, let it slide down your throat." She hesitates, she doesn't like oysters, I don't care. "Either open your mouth or safe word Isabella." She opens and I let the oyster slide in, she swallows and grimaces. "Good girl." I choose a stuffed grape for myself.

"As I was saying, we were invited to such a party next week." I saw her stiffen and hold a stuffed mushroom to her mouth. "I declined because we haven't had a chance to practice until tonight and I would never take you into that kind of situation without practicing a few times first." I take a drink and then offer her one. I next put a cracker with pate to her lips, she hesitates again, as expected.

"This is why we are practicing Isabella. I know you don't like oysters, pate, and several items that are on the platter, but, you will eat them or safe word. Those are your only options." She opened her mouth and ate the pate, but was obviously not happy about it.

"I am being lenient with you this time because it is your first time. However, you need to understand that when we do attend a party with a dinner first, I expect you to not make faces or hesitate when I give a bite to eat. It would be disrespectful to me, as your Dom, and to the party host. I don't think you want to find out how harsh the punishment would be for disrespecting me at a party. Would you?"

"No Master, I will do better." She sounds sad and that wasn't how I want the rest of dinner to go.

"I know you will pet." I told her as I tug her ponytail then tweak a nipple.

She didn't hesitate anymore with anything I put to her lips, but she couldn't stop the grimace on some items. She would get there, with practice. As I alternate morsels between us, I am surprise at the pride I feel in watching Isabella improve with each bite. If I was being honest I had never given much thought to feeding my subs, even at the dinners I occasionally attended. They would eat whatever I fed them and if they didn't they were punished, end of story.

I suppose the feelings I have for Isabella make the difference. I take pride in the fact that she tries to do better because she knows it is what I want. She wants to please me and she does please me, immensely.

"You did well for your first time Isabella. Clear the table and load the dishwasher. I expect you in position in the playroom in 30 minutes."

While Isabella was busy in the kitchen, I went upstairs picking up her journal along the way to place in my bedroom. I couldn't help but think of the other journals I needed to read and cringe, I missed having her in my class. When that was taken care of I go to the playroom and wait. I was seated slightly behind the door, she wouldn't see me unless she turned around and looked.

I notice the slight stumble in her step when she notices what is on the floor in front of her kneeling pillow. I have definite plans to tease my pet tonight. I wait the full 30 minutes before standing and retrieving her playroom collar.

"You look lovely, pet." I tell her, as I fasten her collar. I also notice her shiver as I lock it in place. "We are going to have fun tonight, Isabella. The machine in front of you has a wand mounted to it. This particular wand is remote controlled, with different speeds and angles." As I spoke I used the wide, sheep-skinned cuffs around her ankles and right below her knees before attaching them to the floor.

"I hope you have found something to focus on to help with orgasm control, because this machine will definitely test your limits.' I pull the ropes down and slide them over her wrists before pulling them taut. "Are you comfortable? Your arms should be stretched but not uncomfortably so."

"I'm comfortable Master."

"Good." I move in front of her and lift her head up by her ponytail. "First things first though. I have been hard since you walked naked into the kitchen. We are taking care of that right now." I unbutton my jeans and pull out my cock.

"Open Pet, suck me good or instead of having the pleasure of swallowing my cum, you'll be licking it off the floor when we are done." She opens her mouth and as soon as my cock enters she begins sucking. Fuck she gave good head.

"That feels good pet." I slowly thrust into her mouth as I push the wand into place. I pull out until my tip is resting against her lips as I start the wand, the last thing I want is her biting me. She jumps at the contact rubbing against her clit and clamps her mouth shut. I give her a moment to recover before pressing against her lips again.

"Open up Isabella and remember, do not cum." I thrust into her mouth deeply and hold her head against me for a few moments. "Damn I love your hot little mouth pet." I see her grip tighten on the ropes holding her wrists, if that didn't tell me she was close her whimpers and moans around me would have. I click the remote and the wand moves off her clit to just barely inside her pussy, frustrating the hell out of her by her muffled sounds.

"I'm close Isabella, take everything I give you like a good pet." I hold her head still and thrust faster and deeper. Her mouth is almost as good as her pussy, almost. My balls tighten, Isabella hallows out her cheeks sucking me hard and gently applies her teeth at the base of my cock. "Fucking great!" I shout as I hold her head to me and cum as she runs her tongue up my shaft.

I slowly pull out, Isabella is panting hard, and I can tell she wants me to let her cum. Not happening. I squat down to her eye level.

"Color?"

"Green Master."

"Does my pet like our new toy?" I ask as I hold the remote up and click it, moving the wand back to her clit.

"Yes Master!" She yells and I notice her grip tighten on the ropes as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Is my pet going to cum without permission? Is she going to disappoint her Master?" I ask and kick the wand speed up a notch.

"No Master." She says and I hear determination in her voice.

"Good." I stand and walk to the wall behind her. "I want tonight to be about pleasure, not discipline. I want my pet to enjoy how well I tease her." I lay the flogger on the table and move in front of her again to give her a drink. "Open." I turn the wand off as she drinks. "Color."

"Green Master."

"Good, let's continue then." I pick up the flogger and slowly run it up her spine, enjoying her shiver.

"Oohh, my pet enjoys the rabbit fur flogger." I lean in close to her ear. "Let's see if she enjoys it as much when it's turning her fine ass pink." I give her two good licks before turning the wand on again.

As her skin turns a lovely shade of pink, I remember something she wrote in her journal about missing the feel of a flogger on her skin. I watch her body closely and notice that she is arching into some of the strikes for the first time. As I continue to work over her back, ass, and thighs I can't help but smile, her trust in me is growing.

I start moving the strokes to her front and as the first one lands on her breasts I hear a rather loud moan. That's a no-no.

"Do you need to safe word Isabella?"

"No Master."

"Then keep quiet." I order her and land a firmer swat on her ass. "My, my, my pet does love the flogger." I say and run a finger up her wet thighs. "Does my pet want to cum?" I tease.

"Yes master, please may your pet cum?" I click off the wand.

"No."

"Please Mas…"

"No." I repeat in a sterner voice. "Silence."

She promptly shuts her mouth and I begin lightly landing strokes on her breasts and stomach. When the wand has adjusted so it is off her clit and barely inside her pussy I turn it back on. I see her jaw twitch with her effort to remain silent. I don't want her to fail so I keep the strokes to her front light and teasing. After five minutes I walk behind her and place the flogger on the table before removing my jeans and crouching down behind her.

"Is my pet ready to cum for me?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes Master, so ready." She moans.

"I'm not sure I believe you." I tease.

"I'm Master, I am. Please let me cum." She was whining and the sound made my cock even harder.

"Then cum Isabella." I whisper in her ear as I pull roughly on her nipple rings.

"Yeesss Massster." She shouts and her juices pour out of her. I quickly undo her hands and lean her against me as she rides out her orgasm and I massage her shoulders.

"What color are we Isabella?" I ask when her breathing returns to a more natural pace.

"Green Master."

"Good." I move the machine out of the way as I push on her back so she would be on her hands and knees. "I want you vocal pet, very vocal." I tell her as I straddle her legs and grab her hips. "Do not ask to cum, I won't allow it." I say as I slam into her. "You may cum after I do and not one second before."

Having warned her not to cum I set a hard, fast pace. Watching her skin turn pink and the effort she puts into not disappointing me has me harder than I have ever been. I need to cum and with the strength of her orgasm I am sure she is sensitive and needs to also.

I push on the top part of her back until she is resting her head on her hands. She is definitely enjoying things by the sounds she is making but she is tired and the new position is easier for her, deeper for me.

"Fuck you feel good Pet. I could spend all night in your pussy." I tell her. She is too far gone to do more than make sounds and grunts. Her juices are all over both of us. Our combined smell, sounds, and the sight of me pumping into her do me in and before I can warn her I slam into her one last time and yell "cum Isabella". She instantly locks on my cock, milking me with more force than normal.

"Fuck." She milks another small orgasm out of me before slumping on the floor, or as much as she can, given the position she is in. I unbuckle the cuffs and quickly lift her to the table.

"You make me so proud, Pet, such a good girl." I speak softly to her as I massage her leg and thigh muscles and hear the tub filling. I see the small smile on her face. "You did very well Isabella. We're going to relax in the tub for a bit then it's off to bed." She nods and I help her off the table and into the bathroom. She is still a little wobbly and if I am honest with myself I probably need to pick up my morning jog, I'm slightly wobbly too.

I woke the next morning to the strong smell of coffee and open my eyes to a naked Bella, in her waiting position, next to me on the bed with a breakfast try in front of her.

"Good morning Master, I have your breakfast ready."

"It is a good morning Pet." I watch the blush spread across her chest. "Stuffed French toast, I must have been a good boy."

"Master is always good to his pet."

"Thank you Isabella." I took a bite of breakfast and it was beyond good. "This is delicious." I give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Master."

"The morning is yours to do as you please, don't leave the house. I'll be around doing some grading." She giggles at that, I know she is probably remembering me grumbling about the journals this year. "We'll meet in the kitchen at noon for lunch, spend the afternoon going over our trip to the club tonight, and then I want you to take a nap before we leave for the evening. I'll lay out your clothes and other items for tonight in your room."

"Yes Master." As she walks out of the room the saying 'hate to see you go but love to watch you leave' comes to mind. She has a fine, fine ass.

Preferring not to ruin my breakfast, the first journal I decide to read is Isabella's.

_Assignment #1_

_What is your biggest concern about going public with our relationship?_

_My biggest fear is that it will reflect badly on you, that I will disappoint you. I don't want to be the cause of problems for you at the University. I don't want people to judge you harshly because of my age, or the fact that I am a student, and I worry they will._

_To be honest the ones I worry about the least are your family, especially after brunch. They judged me and us based on the fact that it wasn't some they picked. I never stood a chance with them and I refuse to let their views bother me._

I expected this to be her biggest concern. Only time and going out in public would prove to her it didn't bother me. The few times we had been in public together most people didn't seem to give us a second look. I think I look good for my age and Isabella doesn't look or act 23. I think she is more concerned because people at the University may know she was my student. It isn't the problem she imagines and should it become one I told her I have the information necessary to turn it into a nonissue.

_What is the biggest gain when we go public?_

_Hands down the biggest gain is being able to say you are mine. I know it won't stop women from flirting and hitting on you, but to able to step up next to you, as your girlfriend…I am definitely looking forward to that day._

That made me chuckle. I was looking forward to that day also. I was going to take great satisfaction in rubbing that fact in Afton's face on Thursday. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and that would be more than enough to start the ball rolling on us being public.

I spent the rest of the morning grading tests and thinking over the outfit I want Isabella to wear tonight. Subs would be in all manner of dress or undress tonight, not Isabella though, she would be fully covered. She may be skimpily covered but all parts would be covered. I wouldn't parade her around in any state of undress until it was made clear to everyone that she is mine and not to be touched.

Over lunch I fill Bella in on Jasper and Alice's visit, as well their invitation to lunch. She was leery of their motives, especially when I explain the part about them implying I was a Dom, but agreed that it was a first step in getting my family to understand our relationship. While I believe all of us are sincere in wanting to get along I hope the awkwardness of the situation wouldn't have someone saying something stupid. How can the lunch be anything but awkward, at least in the beginning, given what happened the last time. The only change she suggests is that we go out instead of having it at the house, it forces everyone to play nice and we can leave any time if things go bad. We decide the Flying Squirrel would be good, it's casual enough that everyone could relax but still public enough to force everyone to be civil at least.

We spend the rest of the afternoon reviewing hand signals and what was expected of her at the club tonight. It was simple really, stay next to me and don't talk to anyone without asking permission first, no exceptions. Normally I wouldn't be so strict, she would be able to talk to Alastair and a few other Doms without permission, but I was sure everyone would be watching us with a critical eye. I wasn't going to give them anything to complain about. After I was satisfied that we were as ready as possible I sent Isabella to her bedroom for a nap.

I spend the next hours putting together her outfit, her new club collar, and deciding if we would play or not when we return to the house. Oh she was definitely getting fucked when we return, a good and hard fucking, but should we play in the playroom? I ultimately decide against playing, tonight will more than likely be stressful for both of us. Fucking would relieve the stress, I worry play will add to it and I wasn't 100% sure either of us would be in the right frame of mind to play.

I make a light dinner of soup and sandwiches, put Isabella's on a tray and go to her room to wake her. I lay out her clothes, tell her how to do her hair, and to meet me in the foyer in two hours in position. I return to my own room to shower and dress. Since I have no intention of doing any type of scene at the club I dress in black dress slacks and a blue button down shirt, my standard dress when I was visiting and not playing. I assume the outfit will tip most people off that we wouldn't be playing tonight.

She was a vision. Her hair up in a bun high on her head showing off her long neck. The black leather shorts hug her ass perfectly and the hint of cheek showing makes me want to bite it. I move in front of her and the red leather halter style vest push her tits up so far I could almost see her nipple rings.

"Very nice, My Pet. Rise." With the red heels she looks like she has legs up to her ears. "I have a new collar for you to wear when we are at the club or a play party." I hold it up for her to see, it is a thick velvet choker about 3" wide with a lock on the back. It has 'Cullen's' stitched in red on the front and a small ring under the name for the dainty leash I also purchased. Her eyes widen at the leash, but she doesn't say anything. The leash has a delicate chain and the clip part is in the shape of a red bow, the other end will be cuffed to my wrist. "Do you accept my collar?"

"Yes Master." I lock it in place and lead her out to the car.

The silence in the car was starting to become uncomfortable and Isabella was beginning to fidget. I hit a button on my IPod and couldn't help the smirk I was wearing as Shinedown's _Sounds of Madness_ filter through the speakers. Her full on belly laugh breaks the tension.

"I don't think tonight will be quite that bad, but I'm prepared just in case."

"Thank you Master."

"You're welcome Isabella." The rest of the ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Upon arriving at the club I give her a final reminder as we approach the entrance. "Remember, don't leave my side and no talking to anyone, not even subs."

"Yes Master."

"I spoke with Alastair and a few other Dom's you would normally be allowed to interact with on Monday. They know you aren't allowed to speak to anyone and won't be surprised when you look for permission first or ignore them altogether." She nods and I open the door, let the games begin.

I check our coats and glance around to see who is here, it was ten so most of the Dom's I associate with should be here by now. We would be staying in the main area tonight and not playing so I went to the bar and order a beer for me and a glass of red wine for Isabella. After collecting our drinks I lead my Pet to the area where Garrett and his sub are sitting. It's impossible not to notice the stares and whispers as we walk through the club, we are definitely making a statement.

"Edward," Benjamin stood to shake hands. "And this must be the lovely Isabella I have heard so much about."

"Benjamin, Garrett, good to see you." I set our drinks on the table before sitting in one of the armchairs, Isabella takes her resting position on the pillow next to my chair. "Yes, she is very lovely. If you've heard about her than I'm sure you have also heard the problems some people have with us being together?"

"I've heard the grumblings, yes."

"Due to those grumblings she is on strict restriction tonight. I apologize since she is unable to look or speak to anyone tonight, but it's necessary to avoid problems. We are staying just long enough so everyone realizes we are together and hopefully they will leave her alone when she is working."

"Understandable," Garrett stated looking around the room. "Judging by the looks on some faces I believe they are getting the point."

"Good." They were getting the point and not happy about things, the phrase 'if looks could kill' has never been more accurate. Black looked as if he wanted to say something, but wisely kept his ass on the other side of the room.

For the next hour I converse with Ben and Garrett, drink my beer, give my Pet sips of her wine, and play with her hair. An hour, that's how long it took to be approached.

"Master Edward," Uley's sub approaches our group and waits for me to acknowledge her.

"Yes."

"We were hoping Isabella would be able to join us, Sir." When I continue to look at her she quickly continues. "Some of the other subs and myself, by the bar, to talk." I look in the direction she was pointing and most of the subs there were ones that have harassed her in the past. They want to grill her, not talk.

"No. I want my Pet close to me tonight."

I consider the subject closed and returned to my conversation. Less than fifteen minutes later Jacob Black decides to join our group. I notice he is by himself tonight and hasn't said anything, Garrett however couldn't stop himself from rubbing salt in Jacob's obviously open wound.

"No sub tonight Jacob?"

"No, I don't want to play with just anyone." He turned his head to look directly at Isabella. "I did have someone I was hoping would be my permanent sub, but she decided on a different Master."

Isabella held her composure and kept her head down, if I hadn't been touching her arm at the time I'm not sure I would have seen the shiver that went through her at his words. I was proud of her because his words definitely held a challenging undertone.

"You'll have to attend the munch later this month, I hear there should be several new people attending that are looking to be trained as subs." Garrett offers and Jacob makes some sort of non-committal grunt.

When Sam Uley and Embry Call walk up to our group I know it is time for us to leave, they wouldn't stop staring at Isabella. I give the signal we would be leaving soon and she let me know she needs to use the ladies room before we leave. I give her the okay and stood as she did to say our goodbyes.

"Leaving so soon Cullen?" Uley asks and only an idiot couldn't hear the sneer in his voice.

"Yes, Isabella and I have an early lunch tomorrow."

"I see you kept her to yourself tonight. Are you sure she can be trusted to go the bathroom on her own? Maybe I should Emily to keep her company."

"That won't be necessary, I trust Isabella implicitly. She will be kept close to me until people realize that if they want to know about our dynamic so bad I am the one they should be asking. She won't answer any questions and, truthfully, it isn't anyone's fucking business but ours."

I didn't wait for him to answer, I shook the hands of the Doms' I respected and moved to stand by the bar to wait for Isabella. I heard the giggling coming from the hallway before I saw her. She was walking with her head high and ignoring the two women behind her. They however look terrified when they saw me and scamper off in the other direction.

"Are you alright Pet?"

"Yes Master."

"Were they bothering you? Do I need to speak with their Doms'?"

"No Master." I cock an eyebrow at her.

"They were bothersome in the way a gnat is that won't go away, but they weren't rude or hateful. Just curious. I didn't acknowledge them and there is no reason for you to talk to their Masters'. Were they annoying, yes. Was there a problem, no."

"Okay, let's get our coats and go home then." I tell her and reattach her leash before retrieving our coats and leading her out to the car.

"I want us to speak freely about tonight Isabella, be honest but remember to be respectful."

"Yes Master."

"How do you feel about tonight?"

"I think it well, overall Master. It felt…weird not to acknowledge anyone but I understand why it was necessary. It helped that you were always touching me in some way."

"You made me proud tonight Isabella. My well behaved Pet will get a reward when we get home." I notice she blushed and her breathing was faster as well. "Continue with your thoughts on tonight."

"I don't understand their fascination. I'm not even sure if it's with you, or me, or us together, but it totally creeps me out. Did you hear how Jacob sounded when he said that about a sub he wanted? Creeper."

"I agree, I'm not sure why they feel the need to butt in either, however, I won't allow them to bother you Isabella. Have you ever seen them outside the club?"

"No Master. I mean I saw Jacob at Christmas in Forks, but nothing aside from that time."

"If you do I want you to tell me immediately Isabella. I don't want them trying to see you without me." I wouldn't put it pass those fuckers to try to talk to her, just turn up somewhere. The question is why.

"Of course Master, I wouldn't keep something like that from you."

"I know Pet, I just want to stress that this is important." She nodded and I move on to the giggling women. "So, what were the subs giggling about coming out of the restroom?" Her blush had me even more curious. "Now I insist you tell me what is causing you to blush."

"It isn't very respectful Master." That statement only increased my curiosity.

"You didn't speak to them?"

"No Master."

"Then you are just telling me something someone else said and I will take into account they weren't very respectful."

"Okay Master. When I entered the bathroom they were already talking about you, speculating about you is probably a better way to put it. I heard them say how I was a lucky girl if the rumors about your, um, the size or more specifically the, uh, girth of…" She was beet red and even though I was 99% positive what they were talking about hearing her stammer out an explanation was too cute to pass up.

"Go on Pet, they were talking about…" I let the statement hang there.

"Your penis, okay. They were discussing the size of your dick and how lucky I was to have access to it. They actually seemed to be pretty accurate on their measurements before they noticed me and decided to ask me if what they heard was true, since and I quote 'if our Master's shared we wouldn't have to ask'. I stopped listening after that, used the facilities and came out to meet you." She started out almost shouting the beginning of her rant but by the end her voice was low and she sounded rather angry.

"That wasn't very respectful Isabella. How are you to address me?"

"Master. I'm sorry I yelled and got upset Master."

"Much better." I say as I pull the car into the garage. "You have five minutes to strip everything except your heels off and get your ass on the desk in my office."

"Yes Master." She hurried out of the car.

"I want my pussy on display Pet." I yell after her.

I take my time changing into jeans and walking to my office. Fuck but she is a sight to see, so tempting, feet planted at the end of one side, knees spread wide, ass on the desk, and her pussy lips pulled wide open to give me an excellent view of her dripping core. I tread silently into the room. I know the second she realizes I've entered, her slight shiver gives her away.

"My pretty Pet was naughty in the car." I tell her and tug on her clit ring. "What should be done about that?" I slap her pussy and my fingers are soaked. "Fuck Pet, you are messing up my desk with your pussy juices. Definitely not a spanking," I say as I slap her pussy fast three more times and she moans. "No, definitely not, that is causing you to get wetter."

I was lazily playing with clit ring, tugging, flicking it up and down. I barely touch her and she is shaking from the effort to not cum. "Hmmmm, if not a spanking than what is adequate punishment for getting rude with your Master? Maybe I should just send you to bed, but why deny myself? Pet's mouth is always a good alternative but she is so fucking wet." I say to myself as I shove two fingers in her and instantly start rubbing her g-spot. She whimpers and clamps her hands on the side of the desk to keep from moving.

"Maybe I should ask Pet what she thinks? No that won't help. She'll just tell me that she wants whatever I want. Isn't that right Pet?" I ask her and add a third finger.

"Yes Master," she screeches and her breathing picks up, again.

"Look at my naughty Pet, leaking all over my desk. My naughty, naughty, slutty little Pet, whose pussy just wants to be fucked." I'm hard as stone and leaking so badly there is an expanding wet spot on my jeans. I pop the buttons open as silently as possible. Isabella is concentrating so hard on not cumming I don't think she heard them drop to the floor.

"You are mine Isabella." I tell her in a feral voice as I grab hold of her hips. "No one will ever touch you but me." I slam into her and set a fast, grueling, pounding pace. "No one will take you from me. I won't allow it." I couldn't get the way Black & Co. looked at my Isabella out of my head. "You are mine Pet." I all but shout at her.

"Please Master, please." She begs.

"Do. Not. Cum." I stress and thrust on each word. "Who do you belong to Pet?"

"You Master." She screams.

"Who fucks this pussy?" I want to crawl inside her.

"You Master." Her walls that have been fluttering start to tighten.

"Don't you fucking cum. Who takes care of you?"

"You Master." My Pet grits out.

I'm so close and know I'm going to cum harder than ever, this is pure primal fucking. I adjust my hold on her waist, using my arms to push her knees up and back. "Mine." I shout as I feel my balls tighten and thrust into Isabella one last time before lifting her up to look in her eyes. "Who can take better care of you than me?" I grind out as I pump my release into her.

"No one Master." She shouts and I can feel her tighten even more and know she isn't going to be able to keep from cumming this time.

After I empty myself into her I look into her eyes and softly give her the order to cum. God she is glorious, tears leaking from her eyes, her head thrown back with her mouth open in a silent scream, her pussy clamped on my cock so tight I'm not able to pull out until she finishes and I lay her limp body on the desk. I have to lay against the desk myself until I'm sure I can get us both upstairs without falling.

I carefully sit Isabella in the tub in her bedroom as I start the water. She has her eyes closed and hasn't uttered a word since we left the office.

"Are you alright Isabella? I didn't hurt you did I?" I have to ask. Yes, we have done rough things in the playroom but I was always totally in control. The last thing I had in my office was control, I would have fucked her harder if I physically could have. I was jealous as fuck of the way she had been ogled and that feeling had overridden any control I started out with.

"Mmmm, yes Master, I feel great." The smile on her fact let me know she was a very satisfied pet.

"Nothing hurts? No pulled muscles?"

"No Master, a little achy, but in the best of ways. May I speak freely Master?" I was surprised by her question, did she not realize where we were.

"Of course Pet, we are in your room after all." That causes her eyes to pop open and look around. When she realizes we are indeed in her bathroom she rolls over quickly putting her head on the side of the tub to see me better.

"That was fucking hot Master. I have never felt so…possessed as I did in your office. It felt like you were branding me from the inside, so everyone would know that I will never belong to another." She was acknowledging my jealousy without calling me out for it. "Hottest thing ever." She stressed with a squeeze of my hand. I felt my body relax and began to wash her down.

"You need to get to bed Pet." I tell her as I dry her off. "Just a light breakfast in the morning, we are having an early lunch with Alice and Jasper."

"Yes Master," she said with a yawn and I chuckle.

"Sweet Dreams, my lovely Isabella."

"Good night Master."

As I'm downstairs cleaning off the desk and righting my office I thought over the night and what it meant. I couldn't help but think of how possessive I was of Isabella and how much I hated the way they had looked at her. Benjamin and most of the other Doms didn't bother me, they admired her respectfully, but Black and his crowd leered at her, as if they couldn't wait to get their hands on her. That is what pissed me off, they had no respect for us what so ever. Part of me wanted to have her wear a snowsuit the next time we went to the club and they were there. The rest of me wanted to go back to the club right now, bind her to the cross on the main floor and fuck her until she couldn't take any more to show them she was mine. No one will ever do to her the things I do, I would be her last master, ever. Those thoughts run through my head as I drift off to sleep, to dream of a lifetime with Isabella.

In the morning I'm greeted by the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and smile. She brewed the special Hawaiian blend and it smells fantastic, this is her way of letting me know everything is fine between us, that there is no need to discuss last night again.

I take my cup and make my way to the kitchen to find my precious Pet. She is making oatmeal and cutting fresh fruit, I wait for her to notice my arrival.

"Oh, good morning Master." She wasn't expecting me to be in the doorway when she turned.

"Great morning Isabella." I tell her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast looks good."

"Thank you Master. If you have a seat I'll bring everything over."

I nod and made my way to the kitchen table. I wait until we start eating to bring up lunch.

"I text Jasper and we're going to meet them at the Flying Squirrel at 11:30 for lunch."

"I love the Flying Squirrel."

"I know, I thought it might relax us both to go to a more casual place and somewhere we have been before."

"Thank you for putting me at ease Master."

"You're welcome Pet. That's another thing I want to discuss. I think we should end our playtime for the weekend as soon as we leave the house. I know they suspect I'm a Dom, but as this point in time, that isn't something I want to discuss with them and definitely not in public."

"That's fine Master. To be honest I was a little nervous about being with them for the first time as your sub. I don't ever want to do anything that embarrasses you." I start to speak and she holds up her hand asking me to wait. "I realize I will make mistakes and some of those will be public but, I really don't want the first time to be in front of one of your family members. Especially since they already have issues with our relationship."

"Good, we'll meet as a couple then, a normal, everyday couple." She laughs at that statement.

"We are many things Master, but a normal, everyday couple isn't one of them."

"Pet is feeling rather sassy today isn't she?" I laugh and pull her into my lap as she nods to me. "Fine then. I'm going to get a shower while you clear the dishes. Meet me in the foyer at 11:00"

"Yes Master."

As I shower I think over how I hope lunch will go, if they give her an honest chance I know they will see how good Bella is for me. The question is, will they give her an honest chance. If anyone would so soon after that disastrous brunch it will be these two, I believe them when they say they just want me happy.

I leave the bedroom to retrieve some class journals to read until it's time to leave. I hear music coming from Isabella's room the moment I step into the hall. It almost sounds like she is humming along. As I approach her room I realize the door is open and the scent of that lotion she uses, the one that drives me insane because she used it in our first test scene, hit me and I was instantly hard. I peek in her room and sure enough, she was standing at the end of the bed with one foot planted firmly on the bed rubbing that lotion on her leg. I pull my shirt over my head before entering her room, she is surprised to see me.

"Hands and knees on the bed now pet." She scrambles to do as ordered as I unbutton my pants and let them drop. I pull her to the edge of the bed and plunge right into her waiting pussy.

"Fuck Isabella, you're drenched. Were you playing with my pussy in the shower?" I ask and give her ass a hard slap.

"No Master."

"I smelled that lotion you know drives up the fucking wall and come in here to find my pussy soaked and ready for me." I pull out and thrust back in harder with a slap to the opposite cheek. "Either you're lying to me and you did play with my pussy without permission, that will get your ass turned a bright red Pet, or my Pet is really a dirty, dirty girl this morning. My naughty, nasty, dirty, little slut that is always ready for her Master's cock." Again I pull out and slam back in, tugging her nipple rings.

"Which is it Pet, touching my pussy without permission or dirty, slutty Pet that weeps for my cock?"

"Dirty, slutty Pet Master."

"I like slutty Pet, I do." I growl out at her as I slam back in and use her hair to pull her to my chest. "But, did I not give you enough of my cock last night? Was my slutty Pet not satisfied, left wanting?" I pull on her nipple rings, hard.

"No Master," she screamed.

"No what?"

"I was satisfied Master, very satisfied."

"Then why is my pussy acting like it was left wanting last night?" I release her nipples and push her back onto her knees.

"It always wants more of your cock Master."

"Slutty Pet should remember the saying," I maneuver us so I have one foot planted on the bed and am straddling her leg hanging off the end. Her other leg I lift until it is almost wrapped around my waist, resting on my bent leg. "Be careful what you wish for," I slam into her, "you just might get it." I tighten my hold on her waist and set a hard, brutal pace.

"Fuck it's deep this way." I feel her walls flutter. "Don't you fucking cum until after I do."

It is raw, it's primal, and I'm pretty sure both of us will be sore when I was finished. Isabella had her hands fisted in the comforter, hanging on for dear life and damn she has never felt better. I couldn't believe when she got wetter. The smell of her lotion and sex along with the wet sound of my balls slapping her pussy fuel the caveman in me. We are both beyond words, I can't form a coherent thought in my head let alone speak. We are reduced to grunts, groans, and moans. I move one thumb through the juices dripping out of her and slowly start tapping her little pucker hole. Her leg tightens around me and she is moving back into me as I slam into her, that's all it takes.

"Cum!" I shout, pump into her one more time and came until I thought I was going to pass out. After we both got our breathing under control I lower her leg to the bed and rub her hip to make sure she isn't sore.

"Is my pussy satisfied now?" I lean over and smugly whisper in her ear.

"Yes Master, always." Isabella purrs at me.

"Good," I look at her clock and realize we are now running close on time. "Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs, it's almost time to go." I tell her and give her sopping pussy a light slap.

Thirty minutes later Isabella comes down the stairs, slowly. I couldn't stop my chuckle, nor did I want to. "How's my pussy Pet? Ready for more?" Even though her head was down, I was sure her eyes widen.

"Not at the moment Master?" I tilt her chin up so she could see my raised eyebrow. "Unless, of course Master wants more," There's the correct response.

"I'm good for now." I could tell she wanted to say something snarky so I let her off the hook, "Bella."

"You're good for now," she slapped my chest lightly. "You should be good for now I don't think I'm capable of going another round like that." I laughed.

"You're okay though?"

"I'm fine, a little sore, but I think that was the point."

"Not really," I say as we make our way to the car. "The lotion, you naked, and fuck your pussy was drenched. It all combined to bring out the caveman in me, you woman, me man."

"Well, I like your caveman." She said with a laugh.

Lunch went even better than I hoped. While driving to the restaurant I watch as Bella fidgets with her fingers and generally works herself into a tizzy. I grab her hands in an effort to comfort her, I think she tried to smile but I didn't have the heart to tell her she looked constipated. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper were already seated when we arrive and Bella couldn't work herself up any more.

At first things were…awkward doesn't come close to describing the tension in the air. They knew the things they had said to me before meeting Bella, she knew because I told her and yet no one knew where to start the conversation. When the silence became too much Bella blurted out an exhibition of word vomit I know she hopes to never repeat.

"I just need to get this out so…I realize I'm young and was once his student. However, I am not a money grabbing ho, I do not have daddy issues, and I am not looking to achieve some social status by getting my claws into a Cullen. I realize things could get tricky with the university but I care for Edward and am willing to put up with whatever you, the university, or anyone throws at us. I will not give him up because we may have a rough path to follow."

Having said her piece, she sat back and let out a breath. Her stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl. She squeezed my hand, picked up her menu and said, "Let's eat." It broke the tension, brought Alice and Jasper out of the stupor them had been in since she started and got the most awkward part of the conversation out of the way. She was red and embarrassed about her rant but it just drew me to her even more. I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Please read & review!**


End file.
